


Long Overdue

by zavocado



Series: Long Overdue Universe [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-19
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 23:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 58,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1283242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zavocado/pseuds/zavocado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Blaine met Santana Lopez during their freshman year, she's been determined to make his sex life outrageous. There's just one problem: she's completely obliviously to who his perfect guy is. At least until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Scarves&Coffee and FF.net between 2011 and 2012.

Blaine raised up on his tiptoes and stretched higher, trying to place the book back onto its shelf. Frustrated that he couldn't shove the book into its spot he dropped back down and glared up at the offending top shelf. He loved working at the on campus library, but, god, did he hate how tall everything was. And there wasn't even a children's section that he could work in to avoid the inevitable shelf climbing.

He straightened his glasses and tugged down his sweater and shirt from where they had ridden up before stepping onto the bottom ledge of the shelf. The extra few inches still weren't quite enough, but if he stretched he might just reach. His shirt slid up his back again as he raised his arm as high as he could. The book teetered against the edge of the shelf and with a quick shove against its spine it slid up over the lip and back onto the shelf.

A low whistle sounded behind him and his lip curled before the person even spoke. There was only one person on campus who did that to him. A gorgeous someone that he _loathed_.

"I might make a habit of stopping by if they've got things like this on display."

A large hand latched onto one of his ass cheeks and squeezed. Blaine breathed in sharply, and tried to ignore the heat that shot through his limbs. His face was tinged with pink as he kicked at the man behind him. His foot connected with a denim clad thigh and the hand let go. Blaine hopped off the shelf to fix him with an angry glare. A dry laugh was directed at him as Kurt Hummel took a step back and smiled wolfishly at him.

"Oh, come on, sweetheart," Kurt purred, taking a step closer and pinning Blaine against the book shelf. "I know how kinky you librarians are."

Blaine wished terribly that he'd aimed his kick just a little higher. He shoved hard against Kurt's shoulder, and ducked under his arm. "Unless you need help finding a book, then get lost, Hummel. I'm not interested."

Cheeks still flushed he hurried away with the returns cart and made a beeline for the front desk. Santana Lopez, his best friend and co-worker, was seated at her usual spot, laptop open and eyes fixed firmly on whatever she was doing. Still annoyed, Blaine dropped down into his own chair and straightened his tie.

"Had another run- in with Hummel, I see," Santana quipped. She hadn't even glanced up from the movie she was watching or taken her ear buds out, but somehow she just _knew_. If anything that bugged Blaine even more.

Before he could answer, the little bell at his check- out counter started dinging loudly. He hitched up a bright smile only for it to turn into a snarl when he spun around in his chair. Kurt was leaning across his desk and slapping his palm repeated against the little golden bell.

"Hey, sexy, come check me out." Kurt winked roguishly at him and slid a book towards him.

God, he hated him. Ever since he'd started working at the library with Santana last semester Kurt had been a constant annoyance during his shifts. How Kurt always seemed to know when he worked was beyond him, but he never failed to show up, make dirty remarks, and turn him on until he was rock hard in his pants . Blaine had the sneaking suspicion that Santana gave the man a copy of his work schedule, though he'd never directly called her on it.

Their entire friendship had started because she'd wanted to get him laid during their freshmen year. They'd lived across the hall from each other, and after he'd seen her sneaking a girl from her room one weekend when her roommate was gone, she'd forced her way inside his room and demanded that he never tell a soul. A long discussion of their sexualities had followed and suddenly Santana was around every corner he turned, arm in arm with a gay man he'd never met. And it was all in the name of getting him "some ass" according to Santana. For whatever reason she seemed to think he couldn't find it on his own. She also thought he was into rough and tough bodybuilders even though she'd walked in on him and his previous boyfriend a dozen times or more.

He glared across the counter as he snatched the book out of Kurt's grip, and swiped it under the scanner. He fumbled with the stamp pad and index card as he tried to block out the sight of Kurt leaning forward on his elbows and arching his ass into the air. He was going to kill Santana if she was giving Kurt his schedule, because for once she'd picked a guy who was exactly his type, but the most obnoxious person he had ever met.

He rolled his chair back to the counter and came face to face with Kurt. Hot breath whispered across his flushed face as he snapped the book shut and tried to ignore the arousal that bubbled up under his skin like liquid fire.

"Have a nice day," he said through gritted teeth as he slammed the book down on top of Kurt's hand, which had started to reach out to stroke his chest.

The other man winced slightly as the heavy tome slapped down on his hand, but the animalistic lust outshined the pain in his eyes. Blaine gulped and spun back around to Santana, intent on ignoring him, his eyes that sparkled like fucking galaxies, and his own throbbing erection. Fuck, he hated him. He should _not_ want that man hidden under his desk with his perfect, luscious pink lips snug around his cock every minute of the day. No, he definitely should not.

His cock twitched painfully against his zipper and his shifted his legs in an attempt to hide it.

"You want to fuck him so bad, hobbit," Santana said bluntly, pulling out an ear bud and eyeing the bulge in his jeans.

Of course Santana would notice his discomfort. Sometimes he hated her, too. Or, maybe that was only when Kurt was giving him boners he shouldn't have.

"I do _not_ ," Blaine snapped, not even bothering to be bashful as he shoved his hand into his pants to rearrange himself so the strain wasn't quite so painful. And his words were true. He didn't want to fuck Kurt –he wanted Kurt to fuck _him_.

"Oh my god."

He shifted his gaze away from his lap to find Santana eyeing him appraisingly.

"Since when do _you_ bottom?"

God, how the hell did she do that? Or had he said that out loud?

"Just because you only walk in when I'm topping doesn't mean I'm strictly a top," Blaine said haughtily. He glanced around to make sure nobody was in earshot before adding, "Getting fucked in the ass is half the fun of being gay."

"Well, he does look like he's got some nice equipment to work with," Santana said thoughtfully, eyeing a spot across the room. Blaine followed her line of sight, and flushed when he spotted Kurt lounging on a couch over in the alcove.

"I still can't see you as a bottom. That last whore you dated said you always topped him."

"Because his dick was half the size of mine," Blaine snapped, still gazing at Kurt's lithe body stretched out on the couch. He could just make out a patch of pale skin where his shirt had ridden up. Even from here he could see the distinct bulge where Kurt's tight jeans stretched over his cock. Unconsciously he licked his lips, wishing for a moment that his tongue was pressed against Kurt's soft, sweaty skin... "And Mark isn't a whore. A bit of a cockslut when he's drunk, but not a whore."

"Mhmm, you can say that again," Santana nodded and smirked at him. "All he did at those frat parties was suck you off and beg you to put your cock in his ass. It was almost cute."

"Shut up," Blaine snapped, glaring at her. "Like I'd ever say no to him deep throating me."

Santana dropped her gaze back to his lap, and said snidely, "I still can't believe that twig can fit you in his mouth."

"Just more proof that men are better at sucking cock," Blaine replied, digging into his bag and pulling out his laptop. "Now, if you don't mind I've got a paper to finish for Levenson's class tomorrow."

"Ugh, write mine, too, while you're at it," Santana whined, pausing the movie she had been playing and opening a word document.

"Write your own six pages of circular reasoning," Blaine told her. He elbowed her playfully and let her slide down the counter and sit shoulder to shoulder with him as they wrote.

For the next three hours, they both typed furiously at their laptops. A few students came up to check out books, and one professor put something on reserve, but thankfully Kurt stayed far away from them. Blaine was just tapping out a conclusion to the bullshit he'd written up when Santana started packing up to go. He glanced at the clock on his screen.

"I thought you were here until ten tonight," Blaine mumbled, deleting the sentence he'd just written, and running a hand through his hair in frustration.

"They cut my hours tonight." She shouldered her bag and flipped her hair, her eyes drifting over to the alcove. "That bottle of lube I hid in your backpack better be put to some good use if he's still here when you close."

"You _what_?" Blaine spluttered indignantly, his fingers fumbling over the keys and leaving a long string of gibberish in the middle of his sentence.

"Small pocket in the front," Santana said flippantly, walking around to the customer side of the desk. "I exchanged it and some condoms out for your keys. I figured you two would go the marathon sex route."

Blaine rose out of his chair, an angry retort already forming, but she pressed a well- manicured finger against his lips and gave him a indulgent smile. "Don't you worry, Blainey. Auntie Tana's got you all set up for some action."

She patted him on the cheek roughly and headed for the door. Before she made it out, she paused and turned in the doorway, calling out loud enough for it to carry to where Kurt was still draped over the couch, "You're not getting back into our apartment unless one of you is limping!"

And then she was gone, the door snapping shut behind her. His face was burning and a few people standing in the entrance were staring at him. He blushed harder and risked a quick glance at the alcove. Kurt had perked up and had his arms folded on the side on the couch. His chin was resting on his hands and even from here Blaine could see the lust shining in his eyes.

He sneered at the man, and dropped back into his chair. Absolutely not. Just because Santana thought it was a good idea, and he wanted Kurt didn't mean he should. Especially not in his work place. No, definitely not.

He risked another look just to assure himself that he definitely didn't want Kurt, only to see Kurt suck one of his fingers into his mouth. Blaine bit his lip to muffle the moan that had clawed up his throat. Fuck, that was _not_ fair. Santana had definitely been involved in Kurt's attempts at flirting with him, because she was the only one who knew how much he loved it went a guy did that.

Kurt curled his tongue around his finger, his eyes fixed on Blaine as he slowly thrust the digit back into his mouth. His perfect, hot, wet mouth. This time Blaine wasn't quick enough to stop the breathless groan that poured out of his mouth. The people in the entrance stared at him wide eyed and made a hurried exit.

He was going to murder Santana. Just strangle her in her sleep after he broke into their apartment tonight. Because he didn't doubt that she was good for her word. Hell, she'd probably wait up to taunt him through the door when he once again dodged Kurt's advances. He wasn't even sure _why_ he was so keen to say no to Kurt. The man was absolutely gorgeous with his perfectly coiffed hair and bright sparkling eyes. He was lean, but toned enough to catch Blaine's eye, and unlike any of his previous boyfriends, he was just a few inches taller than him.

For whatever reason, he'd only ever attracted shorter, tiny men which had always been a turn- off for him. He'd managed to look past it, obviously, but he'd rarely bottomed once they'd seen his cock. He'd rather preferred it that way anyway –he'd only been with two men who were big enough for him to _want_ to bottom. Maybe it was just natural for him to attract small cocks. Except Kurt. Just one glimpse at his bulge told Blaine he wanted that man to hold him down and fuck him senseless.

Blaine dropped his head onto his hand and stared at his almost completed paper. Fuck, he was so horny. Seven months was far too long to go without someone pounding into him until he was screaming. Four months of that he'd been completely abstinent since he'd broke things off with Mark before Thanksgiving.

He needed some release, and the man was more than willing. Even if it was just for the one night it would be worth it. He'd let Kurt fuck him and maybe fuck Kurt raw in return and that would be that. He'd never have to deal with his obnoxious presence again and maybe Santana would stop hiding bottles of lube all over their apartment. He was getting really sick of having to fish the slim bottles out of the milk jug every morning.

He deleted the gibberish he'd accidentally typed and finished off the sentence, chancing a quick glance at the alcove. A pitiful whimper whispered out from between his lips. Kurt had disappeared. The entire entrance was empty. He'd probably walked out right past him, and left him to jerk himself raw for the thousandth night in a row.

With a frustrated groan he sunk further down into his rolling chair and glanced around again to make sure the room was empty. He even eyed the security cameras. Nobody was here except the guard tucked away in his office on the third floor, and he looked like he was sound asleep.

A quick tug pulled the button of his jeans open and the zipper slid down a little against the pressure of his straining cock. Blaine pushed his sweater and shirt up his stomach a few inches and eased his hand into his jeans, moaning softly as he squeezed himself firmly.

"Fuck," he muttered, dropped his head back onto the chair and letting his eyes drift shut as he tugged his erection out of his jeans. He stroked himself roughly a few times, and tried to imagine that it was Kurt's large hand fisted tightly around his hard length. He whimpered at the thought, smearing his pre- cum over his cock as his hips thrust up into his fist.

Suddenly, his chair tipped backwards a few inches and he gasped sharply. He'd barely blinked his eyes open before Kurt's hot mouth was sucking roughly on his lips. The other man's chin bumped his nose as his tongue pressed insistently against Blaine's lips. He could feel the hot air from Kurt's nose tickling his own chin as the hand he'd been imagining a moment ago wrapped around his throbbing cock. His hips jerked wildly and he moaned breathlessly, letting Kurt's tongue slid past his lips and tangle itself around his.

"Shit, I knew you librarians were fucking kinky," Kurt mumbled against his lips, slowing fisting Blaine's cock and letting his pinky finger catch and tug at Blaine's ball sack.

Panting, Blaine moaned again and fisted his hands into Kurt's hair, smacking their mouths together roughly in a heated, desperate kiss.

Kurt groaned into his mouth and nibbled on Blaine's lips teasingly as he tightened his fist around Blaine's cock. Blaine thrust roughly up into Kurt's hand, hearing the rolling chair creak in protest to his violent movements. He didn't fucking care if it broke. He'd explain it away tomorrow, maybe even blame Santana for it since she'd locked him out of their apartment. He scraped his teeth over Kurt's lips, making the other man gasp shakily and thrust his hips against the back of his chair. The chair rolled forward and the edge of the counter caught Blaine in the side.

He hissed loudly, and broke his mouth away from Kurt's. Fuck, even the pain felt incredible. His chair was suddenly spun around and slammed hard against the counter. He heard the plastic backing crack as Kurt's fingers curled around his tie and yanked him forward into another bruising kiss. Instinctively, he hooked his foot around Kurt's thigh and pulled him forward. Kurt stumbled, his knee pressing into the chair fabric between Blaine's legs as Blaine shoved Kurt's jacket off his shoulders.

I want you to fuck me," Blaine demanded, grabbing a fistful of Kurt's shirt and pulled him down to his lips. "I want your cock slamming into me so hard I can't fucking breathe." He rocked his hips up, getting a little friction as the head of his cock brushed against Kurt's shirt, and bit down on Kurt's lower lip.

Kurt whined into his mouth and grabbed Blaine's hips, pulling them up until his bare cock was rubbing over the hard bulge in Kurt's jeans. Blaine pressed his palms against the top of the counter and arched himself up out of the chair, wrapping his legs tightly around Kurt's waist. Kurt moaned and rock himself forward, kicking the chair out of the way. With a breathless sigh, Blaine dropped down to his elbows and let his head fall back, his glasses sliding up his sweaty nose. His chest was heaving as he rolled his ass up against Kurt's cock.

God, you're so fucking gorgeous like this," Kurt muttered, breathing heavily as they rocked together. He slid a hand under Blaine's hiked up shirt and scraped his nails over the sweaty, slightly hairy flesh. Blaine whimpered and tightened his legs around Kurt's waist. "I'm gonna stretch you until you're begging for my cock." Kurt stepped closer and pulled Blaine's torso up until they were pressed together. Blaine met his eyes and moaned softly. They were dark and Kurt's pupils were so lust- blown he couldn't even see his beautiful irises. "You're going to be so open I'll just be able to slid right in and start fucking you." Kurt's teeth tugged on his earlobe as a hand loosened his tie. "Your ass is going to be so sore and bruised you won't even be able to limp home."

Kurt dragged his tongue along Blaine's jaw and traced it over Blaine's lips. He treaded his fingers into Kurt's damp hair and pulled his head back roughly. A soft moan greeted the tug and Blaine tilted his head forward and sucked hard on Kurt's throat. "Then you better carry me home, and fuck me some more."

Kurt growled, and pulled Blaine's loosened tie from his sweater. "Clothes off. _Now,_ " he ordered, grabbed the hem of his own shirt and pulling it over his head.

Blaine's breath caught in his throat as he took in Kurt's smooth, muscular torso. A little sheen of sweat coated his skin, and his pectoral muscles twitched slightly as he pressed their hips together again. Blaine quickly tugged his sweater and button- up over his head, knocking his glasses off one ear as he pulled his head free. Strong hands slipped under the waistband of his boxers and circled around to tug on his ass cheeks as he straightened his glasses. Helplessly, he arched himself into Kurt, pressing their sweaty chests together as his fingers dug into the other man's broad, toned shoulders.

Kurt pinched his ass, and rolled his ass cheeks firmly in his hands as Blaine clutched at him. A broken cry was torn from his throat, and Blaine couldn't stop his body from twitching and jerking hard against Kurt's as Kurt hooked his thumbs over the waistband of his boxers and shoved them down his hips. Still gripping his ass firmly and holding him steady, Kurt's lips skimmed over his neck and down his chest. As Kurt dropped down to suck hard on his hipbone, the bruising grip on his ass disappeared and he arched himself back and whined at the loss of contact.

Relax, your ass is going to get more than enough attention in a few minutes," Kurt said huskily, his voice suddenly much deeper and raspier than Blaine had ever heard it. His pants and boxers were ripped down his legs until they were a dark puddle around his ankles. Teeth grazed over his hipbone, following the line of muscle definition towards his cock. He grabbed Kurt by the hair and tried to force the man's mouth down. His cock bumped Kurt's chin and he threw his head back and moaned long and low.

Fuck, it's been so long," he half sobbed as Kurt's breath ghosted over his overheated flesh. A hand lifted his feet up, tugging his shoes off and pulling him free from his jeans and boxers. He let his left leg drop back to the ground, but he draped his right leg over Kurt's shoulder, digging his heel into Kurt's back and forcing his mouth towards his cock.

Kurt wrapped a hand around his stiff erection and dragged his tongue over Blaine's ball sack. "Mmm, I thought you wanted me to fuck you."

You can fuck me after I've fucked your mouth," Blaine growled, his hips snapping forward as Kurt's lips sucked one of his balls into his mouth. Kurt's fingers petted the backside of his ball sack as Kurt's mouth hummed around him, before they lightly trailed back to his hole. The slightest brush over the sensitive ring of muscle made Blaine shout and dig his fingernails sharply into Kurt's scalp. A moan vibrated through his balls and his entire cock pulsed in pleasure.

Kurt pulled off with a wet pop and dragged his tongue up the underside of Blaine's cock, pressing a finger more firmly against Blaine's hole.

L- l- lube. F- front right p- pocket," Blaine managed to gasp out weakly as he rolled his cock desperately against Kurt's tongue. A quick swirl of hot, wet pressure around the tip of his cock and then Kurt's warmth was gone. Kurt scrambled across the floor and yanked Blaine's backpack out from under the desk. Blaine watched him fumble with the zipper, and whimpered as the cool air brushed over his skin.

Hurry up, _fuck_ ," Blaine moaned, letting his head drop back as he stroked his cock. He needed friction, pressure, anything right now. Kurt finally found the lube and condoms, and raised an eyebrow at him as he dropped them onto the counter next to Blaine. Blaine gave them half a glance as Kurt pressed a kiss to the base of his cock. He'd never seen a bigger bottle of lube, or a larger box of condoms in his life, which was saying something since his entire night- stand drawer was stuffed full of nothing but that. God, he didn't even want to know how much that had cost Santana.

Came prepared, I see," Kurt quipped as he coated his fingers in lube.

Shut up and suck me," Blaine snarled, hooking his leg back over Kurt's shoulder again and thrusting his cock against Kurt's swollen lips. Kurt's deep laugh vibrated up his length as he felt several slick fingers slip over to his hole.

A slippery finger pressed firmly against him, rubbing hard and soothingly over the puckered ring as Kurt's open mouth sucked up the underside of his cock. God, this was torture. Sweet, delicious, heavenly torture. Kurt's finger dipped inside of him a few centimeters and then retreated back to rubbing over him. He jerked his hips, and keened loudly.

If you want to tease me, then do it one way, not both," Blaine snapped, rolling his hips down and trying to get Kurt's finger to slip back in.

Librarians are so bossy," Kurt mumbled against his cock, mouthing up it again and sucking lightly on his head. He didn't even bother with thinking up a reply as Kurt's finger dipped back into him teasing and then went back to massaging his hole. Blaine jerked his hips up as Kurt's lips pressed against him and thrust his cock into Kurt's mouth, using his hand to hold Kurt's head in place. He felt Kurt gasp and swallow around him. He grunted at the sudden tightness and tried to stop his hips from jerking further down Kurt's throat. But Kurt surprised him and snuck down him a few more inches, swallowing tightly around his cock again. Kurt's other hand reached up and cupped his ass, gripping tightly and tugging him forward a few more inches until Kurt's nose was pressed against his navel.

Guh, Kurt," Blaine moaned in ecstasy. The hand on his ass tugged him back out a few inches and then forcing his hips forward so that his cock slid back down Kurt's throat. " _Fuck,_ " he swore, picking up the rhythm Kurt had started and slowly thrusting his cock in and out of Kurt's tight, hot throat. Kurt moaned around him, and let Blaine hold his head there and instead focused on the fingers he was still teasing over Blaine's hole. As Blaine thrust a little harder into his throat, Kurt plunged his middle finger into Blaine up to the first knuckle, feeling the muscles clinch tightly and Blaine's heel dig harder into his back. Blaine hissed slightly at the intrusion and held Kurt's nose against his navel, feeling Kurt swallow around him as he started thrusting his finger into the smooth ring of muscles.

Mmm," Blaine hummed, starting to roll his hips again as Kurt's finger crooked inside of him and brushed his prostate. He gasped as a ripple of pleasure coursed through him like a shockwave. God, it had been so long since he'd been touched this way. "More," he whispered faintly, letting his hips jerk sporadically as Kurt's finger paused and pressed hard against his prostate. "Fuck _, fuck,_ " he cried, placing a hand on the counter for leverage so that he could fuck himself on Kurt's finger. "Fill me up, fuck, more, please."

Another finger joined the first, and Blaine groaned, rocking his hips down to meet Kurt's thrusting fingers.

Yes," he breathed, letting go of Kurt's head and pressing his other hand into the counter to fuck himself down onto Kurt's fingers. "Harder."

Kurt hummed around his cock, and pulled back several inches to suck hard on him. A third finger slipped inside him and Kurt thrust into him harder, matching the movements of his mouth with the jerks of his fingers. His ass was burning from the way Kurt's long fingers were stretching him, but it was most exquisite pain he'd ever felt. Kurt sucked harder on his cock, and started scissoring his fingers inside of him, holding him open wider and wider. A sudden rush swept through Blaine's body and he yanked Kurt's mouth off of his cock, trembling from the effort of holding himself still as he tried to rein in his quickly approaching orgasm.

Stop, I'm gonna come if you don't stop," Blaine ordered breathlessly. Kurt quickly pulled his fingers out of Blaine's ass and stood up. Blaine hissed at the sudden, heavy emptiness that filled him as his muscles clinched around nothing. He spun around and bent over the counter, shoving his laptop and other supplies to the floor as he arched his ass back towards Kurt. He turned his gaze over his shoulder and captured Kurt's lustful stare.

Fuck me over the counter, Kurt," Blaine commanded softly, gripping the opposite edge of the counter and stretching back until his ass brushed against Kurt's jeans. "Make me scream."

A loud, desperate moan was Kurt's only reply as he groped for the lube and condoms with one hand, and unfastened his jeans with the other. His shimmied his hips, letting his straining erection spring free , as he tugged his pants down to mid- thigh. Blaine moaned longing at the sight of Kurt's full, hard cock bobbing slightly just a few inches away from his burning entrance. Kurt quickly rolled a condom onto himself and coated himself with lube before stepping closer, and tugging Blaine back by the hips. Blaine arched up against the hot, throbbing flesh, and gasped in need as Kurt rubbed himself over his hole teasingly.

Fuck. Me," Blaine snarled, jerking his hips back and feeling Kurt sink into him a few inches. The stretch made his back arch and he threw his head back, a howl of bliss pouring from his lips. Kurt eased himself in until his hipbones were flush with Blaine's ass. God, the stretch felt unbelievable. He couldn't believe he'd gone so long without this. Kurt's hand rubbed soothingly up and down his spine for a few moments, but Blaine growled in annoyance. If he'd wanted something gentle he wouldn't had demanded that Kurt fuck him over a desk. He rocked his hips forward, feeling the hot burn as Kurt slid out of him and then he snapped himself backwards, burying Kurt's thick cock inside of him again.

Kurt moaned behind him and reflexively started bucking his hips forward. Sharp gasps were knocked out of Blaine as he clutched onto the counter and let Kurt start slamming into him. God, it felt so good. Kurt's hips pulled back until he almost slipped out, only to slam back into him and stretch him out just as the empty ache started up again.

God, you're so fucking tight," Kurt groaned, thrusting harder and tugging Blaine's ass cheeks apart. Blaine dropped his head onto the counter and whimpered. He knew he was going to have bruises on his ass from where Kurt's hipbones were hitting his ass cheeks, but, fuck, he didn't care. He'd never been so full in his life. A hand tangled into his curls and yanked his head back hard as the wet sounds of their flesh slapping together echoed off the walls. Blaine shouted in rapture and arched his ass higher. The slight change in the angle had Kurt pounding right against his prostate.

His screams echoed around the library entrance. Behind him Kurt grunted and quickened his movements, pounding into him violently as he tugged on his hair and gripped one of Blaine's shoulders to hold him steady while he fucked him.

The hand on his shoulder curled and moved down his back, the nails scratching roughly into his skin. Blaine spread his legs wider, inviting Kurt in closer and felt Kurt slam into him, his ball sack knocking against Blaine's. He whimpered as Kurt's grinded against his ass while still buried deeply inside of him. Reflexively, his hand smacked down hard against the counter top as Kurt's cock pushed against his prostate.

A sweaty hand tugged on his ass as Kurt yanked him up by the hair. Kurt's hips pulled back, his cock slipping all the way out before he thrust forward and stilled again. Fuck, he just wanted to sob because of how incredible it all felt.

God, you were just made to be fucked, weren't you?" Kurt growled in his ear, snapping his hips harder and then stopping after one thrust.

Can't you fuck me and have an epiphany at the same time?" Blaine snarled, clinching his internal muscles and squeezing Kurt's cock as tightly as he could. A deep, gasping groan was Kurt's only response. "Or are you just too tired to finish what you started?"

He squeezed Kurt's cock again and the man's hips snapped forward harder than before. When Kurt stopped again, Blaine rocked himself up and forward, and then pushed back onto Kurt's cock roughly. He felt Kurt's body tense and shake a little as Kurt took a step back to steady himself. But Kurt's hips still remained motionless, and Blaine jerked his head out of Kurt's grip and looked over his shoulder and right at Kurt's face.

Kurt's eyes were shut, his lips were parted, and he was trembling and looking thoroughly overwhelm. And Blaine realized without a word from Kurt that the other man had stopped so he didn't come now.

Blaine let his head drop back onto Kurt's shoulder and started to fuck himself on Kurt's cock. "You do realize that coming is the entire point of what we're doing?" he rasped, panting as Kurt's hips started to rock with his movements. "You can fuck me for hours on end later. I want you to fucking come in my ass right _now_."

A sharp prick of pain on his shoulder made him moan loudly. Kurt bit down harder into his damp skin as they jerked their hips together faster.

Oh, fuck, oh, god," Kurt whimpered, his teeth releasing Blaine's shoulder, but his hot, open mouth was still pressed against the flesh. Blaine could feel the muscles in Kurt's chest and arms starting to seize up against him. He fucked himself back harder, clinching tightly as he took Kurt's cock back inside of him again and again. Kurt's breaths suddenly became sharper and quicker, his thrusts becoming shorter and quicker as his hips spasmed, snapping forward off- tempo and wildly.

Yes," Blaine moaned as Kurt jerked behind him. "Fuck me just like that. Hard and fast."

The shout of ecstasy that escaped Kurt's mouth momentarily deafened him, and then he could feel Kurt's cock twitching inside of him as Kurt stopped thrusting. He tightened his internal muscles again, and Kurt's teeth reattached to his shoulder, biting down so hard they pierced his flesh. He moaned softly, and continued to rock his hips, slower now as Kurt shook behind him. Kurt hissed slightly at his movements, but dropped his hands down to Blaine's ass and tugged his cheeks apart. Kurt's head slid back on his shoulder a bit, until his forehead was pressed against Blaine, and Blaine swore as he realized why.

You like watching me fuck myself on your cock," Blaine murmured, breathing heavily as he rolled his hips a little harder. "You feel so good when you're pulsing inside of me. Stay hard for me, Kurt."

Kurt whined softly, and pushed his hips forward a few times as one of his hands drifted around to Blaine's wet, heavy cock. He breathed in sharply as Kurt started fisting him, and changed the angle of his hips until he was fucking himself back onto Kurt's cock and thrusting up into the tight circle of Kurt's fist.

Would you just fucking come already?" Kurt demanded, hissing again as Blaine jerked back onto him harder. "Fuck," he swore, and Blaine knew how torturous it was to still be inside of someone –fucking someone – after he'd already come. It was a mind- numbing mixture of exquisite pleasure and delightful pain, and even the sharp twinges couldn't stop the movement of his hips that were longing for the twists of excitement that coiled in his gut.

It's not my fault my stamina's better than yours," Blaine panted, letting his eyes drift shut as the familiar rush started tingling up from his toes and fingers, through his limbs, and to his abdomen. The heat coiled tighter and tighter, and he gasped and jerked powerfully as the sensation continued to build well beyond its usual strength. God, he was going to come harder than he ever had in his entire life.

Fuck," he whimpered, squeezing himself around Kurt one final time. "I'm coming, shit, oh, god! Kurt!"

The warmth that had been building in his stomach crested and snapped. Wave after wave of pleasure rippled through him until he was so dizzy the edges of his vision turned white. His cock jerked in Kurt's fist, sending ropey strings of cum all over his fist and the counter. His hole constricted more and more around Kurt's cock, to the point where he couldn't even control it as he lost all power of his muscles. He thrashed back against Kurt's chest as his gasping, elated shouts echoed off the walls and around the entry way. Kurt continued to slowly pump his cock, milking the last few streaks of cum from him before his legs gave out and he collapsed forward onto the counter, his chest heaving as he swallowed huge lungfuls of air.

A hand slapped down on either side of him and Kurt's chest dropped down onto his back. The damp heat that was suddenly trapped between their bodies was almost unbearable to feel. But, god, he didn't think he was ever going to move again. The security guard would come down to the lock the doors after him at midnight, and find them lying on the cum- covered counter with Kurt's soft cock still deep in his ass.

Blaine sunk down a little further, turning his head so that his cheek pressed into the cool, slightly sticky counter. He was probably getting his own cum all over his face, but he couldn't find a reason to care right now. Hot, gasping breaths brushed over the sweat on his back and he felt Kurt's swollen lips dip and press softly against his spine. To say he was shocked was an understatement. Kurt had never given the appearance of being loving or gentle, just ridiculously horny and handsome.

So was it just me, or was that the most magnificent sex ever?" Kurt mumbled against his skin.

Blaine allowed himself a handful of deep breaths before answering. It definitely _was_ the best sex he'd ever had. Of course, he'd been without for several months, and hadn't been fucked good for even longer, but regardless, he'd never experience a rush like that. Instead of agreeing, he said, "I think it'll be better the second or third time around."

Another kiss was placed on his spine, slightly lower this time. "I was hoping you'd say that. I really like topping a nice ass when I get the chance." The usual, flirtatious sass was back in Kurt's tone. Blaine wasn't sure if he had missed it or not –Kurt's personality was the biggest reason he only wanted the man for fucking and nothing else. A hand traced over his ass as he felt Kurt slip out of him. He bit his lip and tried to fight down the hiss of discomfort brought on by the sudden, aching emptiness.

Jeez, sorry," Kurt said in a rush. One of Kurt's hands massaged his ass for a moment, and Blaine sighed a bit as the ache dulled from the sharp sting. It felt strange hearing Kurt apologize over something so trivial. It would have hurt the same regardless of how fast he'd pulled out or if he'd warned him first. It felt like Kurt was slipping between two alternate personalities or something, which seemed strange to think. But, whatever, the man could fuck, and Blaine was going to take him back to his apartment and ride him into the mattress until dawn.

He stood up slowly, grimacing as the cum that had started to dry between his chest and the desk caught of his chest hairs. Kurt was already tugging his worn out jacket back on when Blaine turned around to find his pants. He didn't even bother with his underwear as he yanked his jeans on and then tugged his shirts back over his head. The tie got tossed into his bag with his boxers, the giant lube bottle, and the condoms.

I think we broke your chair," Kurt told him, blushing slightly as he spun what was left of it around. The entire back had broken off and was dragging the floor as it spun slowly around. Blaine smiled almost genuinely at the man, because, god, that fucking blush and bashful smile were cute.

He leaned back on the counter and traced his eyes over Kurt's now clothed body. The desperate heat was already starting to make his stomach clinch again. "Think we can break my bed, too?" he asked sultrily, catching a strap on Kurt's jacket and pulling him close.

Kurt's chest rumbled a little as he let Blaine press their bodies together. "Well, we do have quite a supply of condoms still to get through."

Blaine tugged Kurt's mouth down and sucked on his lower lip for a moment. "I've got a whole drawer full if that's not enough." He soothed his tongue over Kurt's lip, and felt it tremble as the other man breathed in sharply. "I hope it's not."

"That sounds like a theory we should test," Kurt whispered enthusiastically. His hands pressed into Blaine's sides, pulling gently at his sweater as they traced down his ribs to his hips. Blaine curved his hips forward and leaned his upper body back slightly as he looped his arms around Kurt's neck.

"Yeah, I think we should," Blaine agreed, tightening his arms and using one hand to cup the back of Kurt's head. He tilted the other man's head back and attached his lips to Kurt's neck. God, it was so nice to not have to bend his own head down for this. The skin under his lips vibrated as Kurt hummed in pleasure and held him tighter. A hot pulse of arousal shot down his spine and throbbed across his cock. Fuck, it was insane how quickly he was getting hard again.

The grandfather clock across the entrance hall started chiming loudly behind him. Most nights he enjoyed the few hours of solitude that he could devote to papers and reading, but for the first time ever he was overjoyed that it was midnight. Because midnight meant dragging this gorgeous man home and fucking each other senseless.

Kurt seemed to realize his shift was over as well, because he quickly broke away and grabbed some tissues to wipe down the counter. Blaine shoved the rest of his belongings into his bag quickly and, after a moment's indecision, left a short note explaining how Santana had broken the chair. In a warped sort of way, it _was_ her fault. She'd supplied them with the lube and condoms. Without those they certainly wouldn't have had the means to get to the point where they'd broken the chair. Or at least that's what he'd tell her when she raged at him for the lecture she'd get for trying elaborate rolling chair dance routines in the entryway.

Blaine cut the lights, leaving only the emergency ones on for the night, and grabbed Kurt's hand and tugged him towards the door. The guard would be down to the lock the door eventually. He didn't need Blaine here for that.

"Come on," he said, his breathing already starting to get erratic again, "you've got a cock I want to pound myself down on."

Kurt made an indistinct noise in his throat and Blaine's arm was suddenly yanked back so hard it felt like it'd been pulled out of its socket. Before he had the time to made a furious comment, he was back in Kurt's arms and being backed up against the glass doors.

A hot, eager mouth covered his, swallowing his desperate moan as he was slammed flat against the door. Strong hands latched onto his biceps and forced them against the door as well. He scraped his fingernails on the wooden door frame, feeling the paint peal and chip as his nails dug down. Somewhere in the back of his mind he was incredibly thankful the door had to be pulled from this side and not pushed as he went limp against it. He would have hated to interrupt their potential sex marathon with a trip to the emergency room.

Kurt's lips moved roughly against his own, wet, forceful, and smooth. There was no tongue this time around, but somehow, it just made Blaine's body ache more, made him want it worse than if Kurt's tongue had been thrusting into his mouth, mimicking the tempo of how they'd soon be fucking. They mouthed against each other, swallowing each other's hot, gasping breaths as Kurt held him against the door, bucking his hips roughly against Blaine's hard- on.

You can't fucking say things like that," Kurt warned him. "I'm going to end up fucking you right here." Blaine whimpered as Kurt's tongue traced around the edge of his lips before slowly dipping in for a taste of his mouth.

I don't recall complaining earlier," Blaine murmured as his hips bucked forward urgently. Fuck, if anything he felt more desperate than he had an hour ago. Or maybe it was just the fact that he knew what was coming now. He knew how unbelievable it was going to feel, how utterly fantastic it felt to have Kurt's thick cock pounding into him, how strong Kurt's body felt against his own.

Blaine rocked his hips with Kurt's. It was really the only part of his body he could move at the moment. Kurt literally had his upper body pinned against the door, and even though he was probably strong enough to fight out of the hold, he didn't want to. Letting Kurt take complete control spiked his adrenaline and made his head spin. It was such a change of pace from his previous relationships and sexual encounters. None of those men had stood a chance against his willpower –most hadn't wanted to try.

They rocked together against the door, no longing kissing, just Kurt holding him in place and staring hungrily into his eyes. There was a primal power mixed in with the hazy lust and the hint of surprise swirling through those galaxy- like eyes – a heady rush brought on by the adrenaline of having the upper hand in the dynamic. Blaine panted out a breathless moan and stretched his neck forward, desperate to pull Kurt's tongue into his mouth and suck on it, or his lips, or just to feel the moist brush of their mouths working together furiously as the heat rushed through them.

No," Kurt commanded softly, and Blaine keened loudly in disagreement.

Let me fucking kiss you," Blaine growled, and with a sharp yank he jerked one of his arms free. But Kurt had predicted his movements apparently, because he hadn't even tangled his fingers through Kurt's hair before he was shoved back against the door with enough force to crack the glass. Luckily it didn't. That would have been much more difficult to explain away. The hands on his arms relaxed and then Kurt was leaning forward, framing Blaine's face between his forearms as he rested them against the cool glass.

Kurt's breath ghosted hot over his face, briefly fogging up his glasses as a few fingers playfully twisted his curls. "We're going back to your place," Kurt told him. "And you're going to ride my cock until you feel like you've been split in two." Blaine groaned in approval, because, god, yes, that was his original plan. He wanted to be so swollen and sore he couldn't make it down the hall to the kitchen with tears stinging his eyes tomorrow morning. "Or," Kurt continued, looking hopeful and inspired by his control. "You could just lay there and let me pound until you until I'm so exhausted I can't remember my own name. Then I'll be all yours to fuck until you're as exhausted as I am."

Kurt thrust his hips forward, and rubbed their cocks together through the thick fabric of their jeans. Blaine grunted at the coarse friction, and rolled his hips against Kurt's forcefully. A deep moan answered his movements, and Kurt's eyes slipped close. This time, Kurt was too focused on his own euphoria to catch him. With a quick jerk, Blaine regained control of his arms, grabbed the shoulders of Kurt's jacket and rolled himself off the door and shoved Kurt's back into the blank stretch of wall.

I'm just going to ignore the or in that statement, and say we do everything you just mentioned," Blaine rasped, pressing a quick, bruising kiss to Kurt's swollen lips. From around the corner Blaine heard the door to the east stairwell hiss open. "Quick, come on. I'll drive," Blaine said, pulling the door open and dragging a slightly dazed Kurt out into the frigid January night. After a moment, he added, "Fast. I'll drive _very_ fast."

Kurt stumbled up behind him as he half- ran towards the parking lot, and wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist. "I dunno," Kurt whispered, waddling behind him as Blaine kept up his pace. "Unless you're planning on coming fast, then you should drive slow. I really want to blow you while you're driving."

Blaine's footsteps faltered and he stopped at the edge of the parking lot. His cock throbbed and twitched in his pants, not even the cold wind seemed to be able to penetrate the sexual heat coursing between them. Kurt's chest pressed against his back, and a hard bulge was ground against his ass.

Fuck," Blaine swore, arching himself back against Kurt, "stop having fantastic ideas or we'll never make it there."

Stop being the sexiest thing I've ever seen," Kurt countered. "It's your own fault I want to explore every pore on your body and fuck you at every angle imaginable."

>Blaine sucked in a breath, the sharp, bitterly cold air searing down his throat and into his lungs.

>"You better be a man of your word, Kurt Hummel," Blaine threatened huskily, stepping out of his arms and quickly pulling him over to his car.


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine hadn't even managed to pull out of the parking lot before he found out that Kurt was most definitely a man of his word. He had half a mind to demand that Kurt buckle up for the ten minute drive off campus to his apartment, because while he wanted nothing more than to have his cock down Kurt's throat again he didn't want the other man to go flying through his windshield when he inevitably crashed during his orgasm. But as Kurt's deft fingers tugged the button of his jeans open and released some of the pressure that was making his erection so painful, he knew he didn't have enough focus to tell him to stop while he was trying to remember which direction he was supposed to turn at this stop sign. He wasn't even sure it was a stop sign if he was being honest. It was hard to see anything when he'd only just realized he'd forgotten to turn his headlights on.

He flipped his headlights on as Kurt tugged his zipper down. Something vibrated against his thigh, and a square patch of light lit up the denim stretched over his leg. Somehow he managed to slide his hand into his pocket and pull his phone out while Kurt simultaneously pulled back the waistband on his boxer- briefs and let his cock spring out and bump against his waiting lips.

"Fuck," Blaine swore, trying to focus his eyes long enough to see just who the hell was calling him when Kurt was trying to blow him. The words "You Better Be Getting Some Ass" flashed across the screen as it vibrated again and Blaine growled in annoyance. Santana. Of course. And she'd been through his phone again by the looks of it, and changed her name.

"You really are kinky, aren't you?" Kurt whispered eyeing the phone as though he hoped Blaine would answer it. He squeezed Blaine's cock, and starting to roughly jerk him off, before sucking at a spot on Blaine's neck, his breath hot and moist. "God, you taste good."

Blaine moaned in surrender, and let Kurt's mouth trail over his Adam's apple and across his throat as his phone went to voicemail. Santana would be pissed at him for ignoring her call, but, fuck, Kurt's hand was tight and hot around his cock, and his mouth was sucking roughly at his pulse point and all he could think about was what that mouth was going to do to his cock in a few minutes.

"Are you going to blow me or not?" Blaine demanded breathlessly, snapping his hips up to try and quicken the slow pace Kurt's hand was keeping.

Kurt's teeth scraped over the stubble on his throat. "I said while you're driving. We've been sitting at this stop sign for the past five minutes." Kurt pulled back and flashed him a cocky smirk. "What's wrong, sweetheart? Forget how to get home?"

His answer was cut off by Kurt's lips sealing themselves over his own. He groaned around Kurt's tongue as it invaded his mouth, his hips bucking up so hard his foot slipped off the break and the car jerked forward before he remembered he should put his foot back there instead of pressing it into the floor so that he could arch up and fuck himself into Kurt's tight fist. His body jerked again as his phone started to vibrate in his fist.

"You should probably answer that," Kurt murmured in his ear. A hot, wet tongue flicked out and curled around the shell of his ear as he glanced down at the flashing screen again. Santana. God fucking damnit. He was in the middle of a what looked to be a fantastic sex marathon and she just had to ruin it.

Kurt's mouth moved back to his neck, sucking intently at the same spot as Blaine answered.

"What?" he snarled into the mouth piece.

The other line crackled a bit and then Santana's voice said, "It's a right on Palmer in case you were wondering."

Blaine pushed his head back against the headrest and gritted his teeth because he could see the self- satisfied smirk on Santana's face all the way across town. God, he hated her. Why had he ever decide to be friends with her?

"Why the hell would I need you to tell me how to get home?" Blaine spat, trying to keep his breathing under control as Kurt's mouth pulled off his neck with a wet pop and he disappeared down his torso.

"Oh, so you're cranky because you still haven't let him fuck you then?" Santana asked snidely. "I bet he's got your cock down his throat right now."

Blaine opened his mouth to vehemently deny her words, but then Kurt did exactly what she'd just said. His breath caught in his throat, and the heat constricted in his stomach as Kurt's lips slid down his stiff erection until his nose was buried in Blaine's sweater.

"Fuck, god, fuck," Blaine moaned loudly, his hips jerking wildly and his foot slipping off the break again.

"I knew it," Santana declared, and if he hadn't been so distracted he would have heard her victorious tone. "Right on Palmer, left onto Grover after you pass Taco Bell. Think you can remember that or should I come pick you two up and let you fuck in the backseat?"

Blaine bit his lip and whimpered desperately as Kurt swallowed around him and pressed his tongue firmly against the underside of his cock. His hips bucked and the phone slipped out of his grasp as he buried his fingers in Kurt's thick hair. He yanked Kurt's mouth off of himself and pulled him into a fierce, sloppy kiss.

"You and your fucking mouth," he growled, biting down on Kurt's swollen lower lip. Kurt moaned against his lips and fisted his hands into Blaine's hair as well. "I want your throat around my cock until I turn this damn car off," Blaine ordered, pulling Kurt's mouth away and forcing it back down to his cock. Eagerly, Kurt sunk his lips back down and swallowed around him. Blaine swore again and thrust his hips up into Kurt's throat as the muscles constricted around him. A deep moan vibrated around his cock and he bucked up again.

From the floor he heard Santana's muffled voice. "Oh my god, you two are so fucking hot."

He didn't even bother responding as Kurt swallowed around him again. It took him another moment to remember that he should be driving. A quick swipe of his sleeve across his sweaty forehead and he fastened his hands to the steering wheel, easing up on the break and turning right out onto the main road. If they made it to his apartment alive it would be a miracle.

Kurt's mouth hummed around him as he sped down the road towards the east side of town. The vibrations were driving him crazy as they grazed up and down the length of his cock, sending hot tingles of lust down his spine. He bit his lip as Kurt swallowed slowly around him, dragging out the tight clinch of his muscles until Blaine was gasping for breath and swerving over into the other lane.

The waistband of his boxer- briefs was tugged on and a warm set of fingers coiled around his balls. His hips jerked and his foot slammed down on the gas reflexively. He swerved through the intersection, and was almost positive he'd just ran a red light when Kurt slid his other hand under his sweater and started rubbing over his abdomen.

Blaine swallowed thickly, and let out a shuddering breath as he rolled to a stop at the next light. He dropped one of his hands onto the back of Kurt's head and threaded his fingers through the other man's hair, moaning softly as Kurt pressed his tongue back against him. It flicked back and forth for a few moments, swiping teasing across the vein popping up under his skin and dragging wet and hot over his sensitive flesh.

"God, Kurt," Blaine whispered into the dark car. "I am going to ride you so hard for this."

Kurt groaned around him in apparent approval and slid his hand around to Blaine's back, caressing over the sweaty flesh and dipping his hand into Blaine's underwear. He winced as Kurt's hand clamped onto his ass, and a flare of pain shot up his spine from his hole. God, he was already sore from earlier and all he wanted to do what stretch himself more, take more, fuck himself on Kurt's cock until he was sobbing because of how much it hurt.

His eyes slipped shut as Kurt's head started moving, his cock sliding out of Kurt's throat and out through the tight, sucking circle of his lips before it was devoured once again by the heat and hot clench of Kurt's throat. He rocked his hips up with Kurt's rhythm, moaning louder as Kurt started humming around him again. He felt like his entire body was vibrating with the sensations those hums created in his stomach.

A wet pop echoed inside the car, and his cock was suddenly surrounded by a blast of frigid air. Apparently he'd forgotten to turn the heat on as well. Not that he needed it when Kurt was so willing to use his mouth as his own personal heater, but the sudden absence of that wet, warmth was like a football to the face.

"Don't fucking stop," he begged pathetically. He didn't care if he sounded desperate – he was desperate.

"Drive, Blaine," Kurt rasped, breathing raggedly as he placed Blaine's hands back on the steering wheel. His scratchy tone of voice, and likely dazed expression, as though he hadn't been getting enough oxygen, made Blaine's cock twitch and bob against his sweater.

"I'm not fucking driving until I've got those pretty lips right here," Blaine retorted, circling his thumb and index finger around the base of his cock. "The car's not off yet, Hummel. My cock is in your throat until this engine dies. So unless you want to park it in the middle of the road I suggest you start letting me fuck your face again."

A few panting breaths brushed over his cock before Kurt's mouth sunk back down onto him. A car horn blared behind him and he snapped his eyes back up to the stoplight. It was green – had probably been green for a while now. He yanked his foot off the break and started driving again as Kurt's head started bobbing. And, fuck, was it distracting. All he wanted to do was stare at the back of his head – at the brown locks swaying with the motion – as he sucked hard on his cock.

"F- faster," Blaine commanded, though it felt more like he was pleading as he flicked on his turning signal and pulled over into the left turning lane. Kurt's lips tightened like a vacuum around his throbbing erection and he sucked hard as he pulled back up. The light changed overhead and he cried out in relief, tires screeching as he spun onto the road he lived on.

Another hard suck made his head spin as he tried to remember which apartment complex was him. His entire lower body was starting to shake from the control he was exerting to focus on remembering where the fuck he lived.

The hand that had been innocently cradling his balls for the past five minutes suddenly tightened and rolled them against each other.

"Shit!" He shouted, his hips spasming as the euphoria started spiraling through his body. Another rough, firm suck straight up his cock from the base to the tip sent him over the edge. He groaned loudly as Kurt's mouth sunk back down, swallowing around him and letting his cum shoot down Kurt's throat. His hands flopped down to his sides as he gasped in air. He didn't even care that he was probably sitting in the middle of Treebird Lane and blocking the entire road.

The car's engine was turned off and he cracked an eye open to see what was going on. Much to his surprise they were parked in front of his building, directly next to the stairwell leading upstairs to his third floor apartment he shared with Santana and Anna. He certainly didn't remember that part of the road trip.

"It's nice to know I don't have to take back what I said earlier," Kurt murmured, tucking Blaine back into his pants and straddling his lap. "You taste fantastic."

"Shut up," Blaine growled weakly, gripping Kurt's thighs tightly and holding him down in his lap. He could feel Kurt's hard- on straining against the fabric of his jeans, and, fuck, he'd just come but he already wanted him again. Kurt pressed a lazy kiss to his lips, letting him taste himself for a few moments as the inside of the car got colder around them.

"Think you can manage the walk up or should I throw you over my shoulder and smack your beautiful ass?" Kurt purred against his lips, nibbling gently on his lower lip.

"I'm not a sack of potatoes," Blaine said in disdain as Kurt fumbled with the door latch and stumbled out of the car with a giddy giggle. The sudden absence of his warmth made Blaine shiver and hurry to follow him out into the cold. His jeans were still unbuttoned, and he struggled to slam his door closed as they slid down his hips. Two strong hands tugged them back up and yanked him forward. Surprised by the tug, Blaine tripped and knocked Kurt backwards against the side of his building.

"So does that mean I can't smack your ass either?" Kurt pouted as he rolled them over and started rutting slowly against Blaine's thigh.

Blaine whimpered, still sensitive from his orgasm but already starting to feel the blood creeping back to his cock. "There's no way in hell I'm riding you unless you do," Blaine groaned, grabbing onto Kurt's jacket collar and slamming their mouths together.

Their teeth clanked loudly and Kurt hissed at the sharp noise before Blaine shoved at his shoulders and urged him towards the staircase. They stumbled up the first flight of stairs, tugging at each other's clothes as Kurt pulled him backwards up the next flight of stairs by the sweater. Blaine couldn't focus on moving his feet with Kurt continuously nibbling on his lower lip as they made it up the third and final flight of stairs. He could barely breath as he stumbled on the last step and once again knocked Kurt into the side of his building, only this time it was against his front door.

"Fuck, I want you so bad," Blaine hissed, his lips burning from the cold air that hit them as he pulled away.

"I thought you wanted to ride me," Kurt gasped uncertainly as Blaine pinned his arms to his sides and pressed their erections together. He whimpered and Blaine hummed in victory, feeling himself growing harder at the friction.

"I'm going to hold you down on that mattress and ride you until you're about to come," Blaine whispered, scraping his teeth over Kurt's neck, his tongue dancing out to swirl over the flesh. "And then I'm going to stop and slow down," he continued, pulling his lips back and letting his breath ghost over Kurt's neck. A pitiful moan answered his words as Kurt's hips bucked against him. "I'm going to draw you right up to the edge of your orgasm over– " he dipped his tongue around the curve of Kurt's jaw "and over– " A gentle nip at his earlobe that made Kurt shudder against him "and over. Until you've spiraled so out of control all you can do is beg and sob because you've never wanted anything else as much in your entire life."

A rough hand forced his mouth around to Kurt's and he was pulled into a fierce, desperate kiss that made his knees shake. Fuck, he'd be glad to get inside and on his bed just so they both didn't collapse on the doormat. He rocked his hips forward, searching for more friction and was greeted with Kurt's own hard thrust.

"So... I know you two are like horny and desperate and all of that," a snide, blatant voice said from their left. "But you're on the door I need to open to let you two in."

Blaine pulled his lips away from Kurt's and rocked his hips forward one more time as he groaned and glanced down and to his left. Santana was leaning on the windowsill, her face propped up on her hand as she stared up at them. She even had a bowl of popcorn on the ledge next to her, one hand fishing around in it before she popped a few pieces into her mouth.

"I thought you wanted him to fuck you," she said bluntly, eyeing their positions and quirking her eyebrows.

"We already covered that," Kurt snapped, looking flushed and red, but managing to shoot her an impressive glare just the same.

Santana's eyebrows rose even higher and an annoying smile formed on her face. "Oh, you have been good little boys. Getting it on in the library, Blaine? Wait until I tell Daph– "

"Shut up and open the fucking door," Blaine demanded, his hips snapping forward again involuntarily and making Kurt shout. He was tugged back into a fierce kiss and forced backwards a step as Santana disappeared from the window and opened the door. As soon as he heard the familiar creak that meant the door was at least halfway open he shoved Kurt backwards and inside the entry way. Kurt's body jerked back against his and the sound of something heavy hitting the floor echoed around the entry way.

"What the hell?" Santana's outraged voice called from the floor as they stumbled past her, still attached at the lips and tugging insistently at each other's clothing. "I am never getting you laid again if this is the thanks I get!"

Blaine felt his sweater tear as it was forced over his head. His jeans fell down easily as they stumbled backwards towards his bedroom. He pushed Kurt through the partially open door and forced him down on his back on the bed, straddling the man's hips as he loosen his tie and flung it across the room. He could feel his other clothes being ripped and torn as Kurt yanked them off his body and pressed a few hot open- mouthed kisses against the newly exposed skin. Kurt's shirt and jeans weren't fairing much better under his own hands. Several loud thumps reached his ears as their sneakers hit the wall as they kicked them off and started shoving each other's boxer- briefs down their hips. Blaine didn't even bother after one futile tug. Instead of pulling away from Kurt and lifting his hips up from where he had them pinned between his legs on the bed, he pulled back from Kurt's lips and took the boxer- briefs in both hands, ripping them right down the front and letting Kurt's cock spring free and bob against his navel. With an irritated growl, Kurt followed his example and tugged the ripped boxer- briefs off him and slung them across the room.

His cock dropped down on top of Kurt's, heavy and achingly hard. They both moaned loudly and Blaine curled himself over Kurt's body, pressing their chests together and fumbling for the drawer on his night- stand.

"I can't believe you just barrel over m– " Santana's angry voice stopped mid- word as she paused in the doorway.

Blaine almost screamed in frustration. "For someone who wanted to get me laid, you are the biggest cockblock ever!"

But Santana wasn't listening. She started to fan herself as she stared at them naked and pressed together on Blaine's bed. "You know what?" she said breathlessly. "I think I forgive you. I can't remember. I'd push me over, too, if I had something this hot waiting for me." She stepped into the room and moved towards Blaine's desk chair. "Don't mind me, boys, I'm just here for the show."

Blaine gaped at her, and Kurt's head fell back against the mattress with a groan of despair. He shoved himself off the bed, and spun around to face her, grabbing her forearm in a vice- like grip and dragging her towards the doorway. "Out," he ordered. "Listen at the door or through the wall, I don't care. I want some privacy while I fuck myself on that fantastic cock."

He batted away the hand that had reached out to touch his own erection, threw her out into the hallway, and slammed the door in her face. For good measure he locked it before jumping back over to the bed and climbing back on top of Kurt.

Kurt had been busy while he'd gotten rid of Santana. He'd already rolled a condom down onto himself and was now stroking his cock, his hand slick with lube.

Blaine fumbled with the bottle Kurt had dropped onto the bed and hastily coated his fingers and pressed them against his hole. He whimpered as he thrust two of his fingers inside himself, feeling the tingling burn that had more to do with the cold lube against his hot flesh than the stretch. Kurt propped himself up on his elbows, one hand still fisting his cock as he wrapped his lips around Blaine's nipple.

"Fucking hell," he moaned loudly, scissoring his fingers apart and holding them like that for a few moments as he enjoyed the sensation of Kurt's warm, wet mouth on his flesh. His cock pulsed and twitched up, bobbing against his stomach now as Kurt's tongue rubbed over his nipple and his lips sucked hard.

Kurt pulled his lips off with a faint pop, and mumbled, "Your chest hair is soft."

Blaine barely registered his words as he pulled his fingers out of himself and sat up higher on his knees. Kurt's tongue was still dragging across his chest, trailing hot and wet over his sternum, as he circled his fingers around the base of Kurt's cock and lined him up against his hole. His ass cheeks were roughly tugged apart by Kurt's hands as he sunk down onto his cock. They both groaned loudly and Blaine tossed his head back as he was stretched open again until the top of Kurt's thighs were pressed against his ass. Kurt made a move to sit up more and wrap his arms around Blaine's waist, but Blaine smacked his limbs away and dug his fingers into the other man's shoulders, slamming him back down into the mattress and rolling his hips slightly as the burn faded.

"You're going to lay here and take what I give you," he grunted, lifting himself up a few inches and then dropping back down. Kurt whined at his words and Blaine could see the muscles in his chest tensing up as he made to fight against Blaine's hold. He tightened his grip, his fingernails cutting into Kurt's flesh as he lifted his hips higher this time, feeling Kurt slid out of him until only the tip of his cock was stretching the ring of muscles at his entrance.

"God, you're the hottest fuck I've ever had," Kurt panted breathlessly, tugging on Blaine's ass as he started to ride him, rising and falling steadily in Kurt's lap. Blaine sat up straighter at his words, pressing his hands flat against Kurt's abdomen and using it as leverage to fuck himself on Kurt's cock. The sound of their flesh slapping wetly together echoed around the room and Kurt withered underneath him. From the other side of the door Blaine thought he heard Santana say something, either profane or encouraging or both, but he tried to forget that she would most definitely make good on the listening-at-the-door option.

He slowed the pace of his hips suddenly, and pressed his hands into the mattress on either side of Kurt's head, curling himself over Kurt's torso and capturing the other man's lower lip between his teeth.

"I seem to recall telling you I'd only ride you if you smacked my ass," he murmured breathlessly, nibbling on Kurt's lip and arching forward as he rolled his hips back, sliding up an inch or two on Kurt's cock.

"God, I wish the balcony in the kitchen reached your window," Santana called through the door. "I would tape this and posted it on every porn site in existence."

"Fuck off!" they both shouted simultaneously, whipping their heads around to glare at the door. Maybe he'd look into sound- proofing his room tomorrow.

His ass cheeks were rolled roughly in Kurt's hands and he panted, his breathing becoming more heavy and erratic. "Hard," he whimpered. " I want your hands to make my ass cheeks as swollen and raw as your cock is making me."

He dipped his head back down and kissed Kurt passionately, swallowing Kurt's growl as he started fucking himself on his cock again. He kept his pace teasingly slow as Kurt continued to kneed his ass instead of doing what he wanted him to do. When one of Kurt's hands finally released his ass cheek he sighed longingly and rolled his hips a little harder, waiting for the warm sting to ripple across his skin, tighten his internal muscles, and make him involuntarily gyrate his hips faster.

He heard the smack before he felt it. With a shout of pleasure he jerked his hips faster as the tingling sensation shot to his hole and up the length of his cock, his muscles clinching around Kurt as his spine stiffened and straightened a little bit.

"God, yes," he moaned as Kurt's other hand followed suit, slapping against the other side of his ass loudly. Blaine sat back more, pressing his hands against Kurt's abdomen again and whimpering as his own cock throbbed and swayed with the motions of his hips. He bit his lip as Kurt's hands pulled back and smacked across his ass cheeks together, his hips rolling faster as the hot drag of Kurt's cock gliding in and out of him increased as his muscles tightened again.

"So gorgeous," Kurt panted, his hand descending a third time and eliciting a breathless moan from Blaine. "You're close aren't you, sweetheart?" Kurt murmured, struggling to sit up as Blaine fucked himself harder on his cock. And, god, he was close. So fucking close already that he felt like his brain was going to melt and ooze out of his ears if he didn't come soon. It was too soon, though. He'd only just come twenty minutes ago, if it had even been that long, and he knew Kurt was nowhere near close.

Kurt's hand slapped against his ass again and he screamed this time, not caring that Kurt was sitting up and wrapping one arm around his waist instead of staying on his back like Blaine wanted him to. He circled his arms around Kurt's neck and tugged him closer, burying his face into the crook of his neck and using Kurt's strong shoulders as a brace to slam himself down harder and faster.

"Fuck, oh, god," he moaned desperately as Kurt's hand smacked across his ass again. The heat was curling up in his stomach, and his arms and legs were tingling as though they'd had the circulation to them cut off. He gyrated his hips harder, feeling his balls rubbing against Kurt's navel and his cock pressing against Kurt's stomach.

"More," he demanded, pressing his wet lips against Kurt's neck and letting his harsh breaths brush over his throat.

He almost sobbed as Kurt's and started up a steady tempo of slaps that echoed around the room. That was all it took for the heat in his stomach to burst apart and shoot through his body as he screamed again. All of his muscles contracted rhythmically as his legs locked up and he slid all the way down on Kurt's cock. His own cock jerked between them as a small string of cum trickled down over his head.

The hand smacking against his ass stopped and wrapped around his waist with the other arm. He could still feel Kurt pulsing inside of him, thick and hard and begging for release, as his body shivered and a few of his muscles continued to contract and sporadically spasm.

"I love when you come around me," Kurt murmured against his throat, sucked softly at a spot on his neck and rubbing a hand up his spine. "You get so tight I swear you're going to pull my orgasm right out of me."

"Keep fucking me," Blaine whispered and he knew how ridiculously shameless he sounded, how much he never wanted this night to end. "Please, don't stop. Fuck me until I can't breathe, or see, or think. Hold me down and pound into me until I'm hard and ready to come with you."

Kurt's breath stuttered against his neck and he pulled back to stare into his eyes. He could see the worry clear in Kurt's eyes as he pressed Kurt back into the mattress and rolled them over until Kurt's weight was holding him down.

"I¬– I don't want to hurt you," Kurt stammered, and Blaine thought it was strange in comparison to the jackass that had been stalking him around the library all these months.

"Please fuck me," he begged, raising his hips up and wrapping his legs around Kurt's chest. "I want to get so lost in how incredible you make me feel that I come so hard I blackout."

Kurt thrust into him experimentally at his words and when Blaine moaned and arched up into him he seemed to concede to Blaine's wants.

"Let me know if it's too much," Kurt mumbled, thrusting a little harder and Blaine felt a jolt of electricity course through him and make his chest tremble and his muscles spasm again. Kurt's hips paused as he keened and bit his lip, his breath catching his in throat as his torso clinched up.

"No, please," he managed to whimpered weakly, his voicing crackling slightly as he felt the weight of his exhaustion settling in. His cock was still throbbing and hard against his navel. "Don't stop," he told Kurt. "Don't stop until you're coming inside of me. Just fuck me until I pass out and if you still haven't come then keep fucking me until you do."

Kurt whimpered in response and snapped his hips forward, his ball sack knocking against his sore ass cheeks and Blaine let his eyes drift closed as his muscles twitched again. At this angle Kurt's cock was pressed firmly against his prostate and sending shockwaves of pleasure through him that were both incredible and painful as they shot up his cock. Aftershocks from his orgasm kept coursing through him as Kurt's hips continued to rock down into him and he wasn't even sure if he was still breathing or if he was screaming and shouting and begging for more.

Kurt groaned loudly above him and Blaine let his eyes slide open for a moment, watching Kurt's hips slam against his ass and feeling a thrill of pleasure at the possessive look that had taken over his features. He was suddenly aware of the breathy moans and whimpering cries be torn from his lips as Kurt's cock pounded into him harder. He felt like he was going to come again, though he wasn't even sure if he could at this point.

Kurt shouted, and thrust into him faster. The brush over his prostate made all of his muscles seize up again and he tried to scream but his throat had frozen up and all he managed to do was mouth wordlessly as his internal muscles clamped tightly around Kurt's cock. He felt tears spring to his eyes as Kurt cried out and stilled above him. The edges of his vision blurred as his cock jerked against his stomach, though he couldn't actually feel anything coming out of himself as his muscles remained clinched and unmoving for another moment before the tension released.

The weight of Kurt's heavy body dropped down onto him as the other man came down from his orgasm.

"Blaine?" he heard Kurt whisper, his words breathless and scratchy. Kurt's voice had dropped an octave and he sounded as sleepy as Blaine felt.

"Mmm," he hummed faintly as another aftershock swept through him. He gasped at the pleasure it brought and allowed Kurt to slid off his chest a bit and curl against his side.

"Can we sleep first before you fuck me like you said?" Kurt mumbled sleepily against his skin.

Blaine grunted, and closed his eyes before Kurt was halfway through with his sentence. He thought he heard Santana prowling outside his door, or maybe she was jingling the doorknob and trying to pick the lock. As Kurt sighed against his chest he let the heaviness in his eyelids take over and drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Santana would never admit that she had pulled her lounge chair out into the hallway and sat up half the night listening to the sex marathon going on in Blaine's bedroom. Fortunately, Anna was at her boyfriend's apartment for the night so there hadn't even been a witness to her stake out. She would also never admit that after their shouts of ecstasy and groans of pleasure had faded into silence she had still remained curled up in her chair, waiting for the inevitable start of round... whatever round they were on. Because there was absolutely no way Blaine wouldn't want a repeat of such mind-blowing sex. She'd slash his tires if he even dared to _not_ have a least one more hot fucking session early in the morning.

But it wasn't the gorgeous sounds of two boys pressed together and fucking that woke her up the next morning, it was her designated ringtone for Anna. She paused to glare at Blaine's lock door for a moment before bothering to dig her phone out of her cocoon of blankets. Based on everything she'd heard last night, if she'd known Kurt was as fantastic in bed as Blaine seemed to be she would have tried to set them up _years_ ago.

She glanced at the time stamp on the text message before she opened it. 6: 24 A.M. And those boys were still sleeping. Or maybe Blaine had pulled out the giant box of kinky sex toys in his closet he thought nobody knew about and they'd gagged each other so she wouldn't start pounding on the door demanding a free show. Just the thought had her bounding out of her chair to hopefully press her ear against Blaine's door again. Silence, and a faint whistling snore, were the only sounds she heard. She smirked a little at the snore, though. In the two years she'd been friends with Blaine she knew without a doubt that he only snored like that when he was satisfyingly exhausted from hours of pounding some guy's ass. Or in this case...

Her phone buzzed again.

_You two better be awake and just ignoring me because you're both grumpy smartasses in the morning._

She rolled her eyes fondly, and tapped out a quick response. _Like I'd be anything else with the things that could be starting in Blaine's room any minute._

She pressed her ear to his door once again just to make sure, and with a huff stalked off to her room to change into something suitable for her morning classes. Knowing her luck, they'd start fucking again right after she left. Her phone rang again as she pulled on one side of her sweatpants. She slid it on completely while she hurried back down the hall to Blaine's door.

_I can't believe you've got your ear against his door again. Why don't you go have fun with your own sex life and leave Blaine's alone?_

She didn't even pause to think about her reply as she grabbed her backpack from the living room and returned to her lounge chair. _Because I've seen his dick and heard how amazing he is with it. Someone needs to worship every inch of that boy, all right?_

She'd just dragged her chair back to her room when she heard the front door open and Anna's voice ring out.

"I swear if you're trying to set him up with another disgusting body- builder I will gut you."

Santana rolled her eyes as she headed back into the hallway and came face to face with Anna.

" Oh, please. I'll have you know that Kurt is a theatre major with an impeccable fashion sense," Santana informed her with a flip of her hair.

Anna's green eyes narrowed at her words, and she scanned over Santana's facial expression as though she was trying to catch her in a lie. "What did you do?"

" _I_ didn't do anything," Santana said cheekily, moving back down the hallway towards the kitchen. "Kurt and Blaine on the other hand... "

I don't want deta– or maybe I do," Anna said indecisively. "Please, tell me this guy is normal."

" Define normal," Santana retorted, thinking back to the enormous scarf collection Kurt had started back in high school.

"Oh my– wait," Anna said suddenly as something like recognition flashed through her eyes. "The same Kurt who played the male lead in _Grease_ last year?"

"Mhmm, that's the one," Santana replied, taking a giant pitcher from one of the cabinets and turning on the tap. She dropped it under the faucet and let it fill up.

"Okay, I _know_ there is some sort of catch because Kurt is the campest man I have ever met and you seem to be under the impression that Blaine only goes for rough and tough mountain trolls," Anna started, but Santana cut in smoothly.

"No, I just know he won't bottom unless the guy's cock is worth it and I figure he'll have better luck getting his power bottom self going if the guy's huge in general."

"So you set Kurt after him? I don't recall him being any of the things just listed."

"He's gifted in other areas," Santana said vaguely. And it was true. Kurt may not be a huge muscular guy, but he _could_ play the role of a bad boy to the point where he had her convinced half the time. She'd also seen him naked over the summer and had spent as much time as possible trying to convince him to go after Blaine for a good acting exercise.

"You are such a– so– just," Anna waved her hands in frustration. "I don't know how you ever passed high school. You prove yourself to be a lesbian more and more every day."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Santana asked in annoyance. Just because her life was lady fabulous didn't mean she didn't know how to pick the guys with good dicks.

"Meaning, all those muscle heads you keep throwing at him are all on steroids of one kind or another and therefore their dicks are _tiny._ "

Okay, maybe she hadn't completely thought that bit through to the end. She knew both of them well, but had never bothered introducing them because they'd never fit together in her head. Kurt was his sassy, bitchy fashion crazy self and Blaine holed himself up for days writing music and occasionally finding a shrimpy guy to bang. And it had worked out rather well, hadn't it? They'd both had a wild, hot night and Kurt had had a chance at a good acting exercise on top of it.

Water pitcher now full, Santana ignored Anna's voice trailing behind her until she reached Blaine's door again.

"Here," she said forcefully, thrusting the pitcher into Anna's arms and tugging a hair pin out of her hair. She fumbled with the lock for a few moments as Anna scolded her.

"Seriously? Let them sleep, San. We've got class and by the sounds of last night Blaine is skipping today, let's just– "

The lock clicked and with a triumphant smirk Santana grabbed the pitcher back and stalked into the room. Both men were sleeping soundly on the bed. Kurt was flat on his back, blankets tangled around his waist, bite marks and hickeys littering his chest and neck. Blaine was on the far side of the bed, sprawled out on his stomach with his naked, bruised ass bared for her to see.

"Oh my _god,_ " she said loudly as she moved around to Blaine's side and set the pitcher on his night- stand still staring at the hipbone shaped bruises and the red, swollen hand- shaped marks on his ass. "Anna, you have got to see his ass. I mean, just... _wanky_."

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Anna reluctantly move into the room and knew the other woman's curiosity was outweighing her respect for her flatmate's dignity.

"God, that looks painful," Anna whispered as she stared down at Blaine's ass, too. She glanced at her watch. "Come on, we'll miss the bus if we don't hurry. I really don't want to have to circle for a parking space all morning instead."

But Santana was barely listening. She reached down before Anna could stop her and swatted her hand across one of Blaine's swollen, bruised cheeks. A pained whimper greeted the action and Blaine groaned and lifted his head.

"Fuck off, Hummel," he yawned. "I'll fuck you when I'm damn good and ready."

"God, you two are so hot together," Santana told him, sounding far more cheerful than should be allowed at seven in the morning. "Think you can hold off and wait until I get back at ten?"

At the sound of her voice Blaine had rolled over with his back towards Kurt. Santana dropped her eyes straight to his dick, and Anna slapped a hand over her own eyes.

"Okay, no, we're leaving them alone, Santana," Anna told her flatly, grabbing her arm and pulling her from the room. She didn't bother putting up much of a fight to the hold, because Anna was bigger and stronger than her.

She had a final glimpse of Blaine collapsing face first into his bed again before the door was slammed shut. Pouting slightly, she followed Anna out of their apartment and to the bus stop right down the street. Maybe she'd get lucky and Blaine and Kurt would decide to be fuck buddies or something. Then she'd have lots of hot sex to listen in on until they graduated or got boyfriends.

* * *

Blaine closed his eyes and kept his face buried in his pillow until he heard the sound of the front door opening and then slamming closed as the girls left. He waited a few minutes just to make sure Santana didn't come sneaking back in before rolling onto his back and blinking sleepily up at the ceiling. As soon as his ass took on some of his body's weight he regretted the move.

"Fuck, that _hurts_ ," he groaned, rolling onto his side instead and suddenly he was staring right at Kurt. The other man was stretched out and asleep on his back, but it didn't make the moment any less weird for him. Usually when he woke up from a one- night stand or a fling or _whatever_ he chose to call it, on any given day the other guy wasn't still sleeping peacefully next to him. He couldn't say that he minded that much, though. Kurt's personality may have made him want to kick puppies, but, fuck, if he wasn't the most gorgeous man Blaine had ever met.

As Kurt groaned in his sleep and one of his legs spastically kicked at the blankets Blaine suddenly remembered just exactly _why_ Kurt was still here. Before he could stop himself he pressed his open palm against Kurt's toned stomach, letting his fingers gently caress the soft, warm skin. He wasn't sure how best to wake up the guy that had fucked him senselessly last night, but he didn't think a bright, chirpy "Good morning!" was a good idea.

He inched his body closer until his torso was flush against Kurt's side, debating for a moment on where to put his mouth first. An entire night of the hottest sex he'd ever had, and now he got to do it all over again and give Kurt everything he'd been given last night. He moaned a little at the thought and slid his hand over to Kurt's hip, pressing his fingers possessively into the other man's hip bone as he dipped his head to press his tongue against one of the dull, purplish hickeys he'd left on Kurt's chest last night.

Waking Kurt up with small talk wasn't a good idea, so waking him up for another round of sex was perfect. Kurt's breathing quickened as his tongue worked over his side, pausing every few centimeters to suck at the soft, marked skin. Blaine couldn't recall having been so forceful that it would leave all of these marks, but apparently he'd been fairly rough. Or maybe Kurt's skin just bruised easily. He had all afternoon to figure that answer out.

A breathy moan washed over him as he capture Kurt's nipple between his lips and sucked, swirling his tongue around the soft skin and tightening his lips. He flicked his eyes back up to Kurt's face, but his eyes were still shut and his face was peaceful except for the ruby red blush starting to spread over his cheeks. His lips were parted and Blaine shuddered, starting to roll his hips against Kurt's side at the way his breathing was quickly turning into panting.

He took his hand off of Kurt's side and wrapped it around his own hardening cock for a moment, stroking himself a few times until he was painfully hard and Kurt's breathing had eased a bit. The one thing he remembered very clearly about his promise to fuck Kurt last night had been that he was going to tease him mercilessly, and that was exactly what he intended to do. Kurt was going to be gasping and screaming and trembling below him when he woke up to Blaine easing himself inside of him. He was going to hold Kurt down and suck and lap at his nipples until he was sobbing for Blaine to move, for Blaine to fuck him for the rest of the day.

He carefully raised himself up and reached across Kurt for the drawer on his night- stand. He knew they had had a bottle of lube on the bed at some point last night, but by now it could be half way to Narnia. The box of condoms was fortunately still on the top of the night- stand. He dug out another bottle of lube and ripped off one of the condoms, dropping them down on his side of the bed and then letting his gaze drop directly below him to Kurt. For a moment he almost lowered his cock to Kurt's bare stomach and started slowly rutting against him, but he had other things in mind and quite possibly all day to do that later.

Instead, he let his eyes wander, taking in Kurt's broad shoulders, the little dips above his collarbones, the slight definition of his pectoral muscles, and the smooth planes of his stomach. Below his navel, the sheets were slightly tented and Blaine smirked, shifting his weight onto one elbow and holding his lower body up long enough to pull the blankets off of Kurt. A shiver ran over Kurt's body at the sudden brush of cold air over him, but Blaine quickly settled down on top of him, holding himself up on his elbows as he nudged Kurt's thighs open with his legs.

He was almost surprised by how easily Kurt's legs parted at his touch, but as he arched his hips forward and pressed his erection against Kurt's half- hard cock he was very glad Kurt was willing, even in his sleep. For a moment he slid his cock against Kurt's, moaning softly at the friction before dropping his mouth down to Kurt's stomach and pressing a soft kiss to his skin.

Kurt shuddered above him and arched up against him, his head lolling to the side as he slept on. Still propped up on his elbows, Blaine shifted down Kurt's body a little, bringing up his hands to rub circles around Kurt's nipples as he kissed his way lower. God, he wanted to taste every inch of this man before he'd lost the chance. Kurt's hips bucked below him and his hard- on was thrust against Blaine's chest.

Fuck," he swore, pulling his lips away from Kurt's sweet skin and pausing to catch his breath. Above him Kurt hummed in his sleep and rolled his hips up again. He needed to feel him around him _now_. To slowly, tantalizingly push into him and open him up until he was whimpering for Blaine's cock in his ass. His cock twitched against his stomach at the thought and he fumbled for the bottle of lube, squirting a little onto his fingers and rubbing them together to warm it up. He was absolutely determined not to wake Kurt up until he was almost inside of him and cold lube would definitely not fit into that plan. He knew from experience that cold lube woke people up, while getting turned on while asleep was so common that most wouldn't know the difference between dreams or reality until they got really close.

He slid down the bed more until he had to curl his legs under himself so that he wasn't in danger of falling off the foot of the bed. As he moved down, he pressed a wet kiss to the tip of Kurt's cock and then moved further, rubbing one hand along Kurt's thigh, his thumb stroking slowly as he pressed the outside of his thighs into the bed until his legs were bent at ninety degree angles and his legs were perpendicular with his torso. Fuck, he'd imagined, or perhaps hoped for Kurt to be flexible, but he hadn't thought it would be that easy to push his legs open for him.

Curling his body some more, he dipped his head down and dragged his tongue over the crease between Kurt's hip and thigh. Kurt's cock bobbed slightly next to his cheek as Kurt's hips jolted slightly. Blaine grinned and lapped his tongue over the sensitive skin again. Kurt moaned softly above him and mumbled something inaudible. He swirled his tongue around and down again, adding some pressure as he moved inward and his nose brushed over Kurt's balls.

Kurt's entire body arched up, his heels digging into the mattress as Blaine moved his slicked up fingers down Kurt's perineum and against his entrance. He could feel the heat against his fingers as he eased his fingers between the halves of Kurt's ass and rubbed his index finger over the puckered rim. Kurt panted and whimpered above him and he glanced up to see Kurt's head raise up slightly as his body settled back into the bed.

"Wus go'n on?" he murmured sleepily, his sleep crested eyes darting around the room.

Blaine cursed himself for already waking him up, but before he could say anything or move, Kurt's head dropped back down and his hand moved to stroke his cock right in front of Blaine's eyes. He bit his lip to stop the loud, desperate moan clawing its way up his throat as Kurt's hand worked over himself. Kurt's hand paused at the base of his cock and Blaine could see his chest heaving above him. He had no idea if Kurt was awake or jerking himself off while half asleep, but, fuck, he just didn't care. One of his fingers pushed inside of Kurt and Kurt's body arched underneath him again as he circled his other hand around Kurt's own hands and licked over Kurt's knuckles and then up to the tip of his cock.

Kurt's head shot up much faster this time and Blaine heard him swear as he turned his head sideways and wrapped his lips around the underside of Kurt's cock, pressing his tongue into the thick vein as he started thrusting his finger in and out of Kurt. His breath hitched as Kurt shouted below him and tangled his fingers into his curls, and, fuck, Kurt was so tight around his finger, so overwhelmingly hot it was already making his head spin.

"God, please, tell me you're going to fuck me as hard as I fucked you," Kurt gasped, his hips jerking up again, but this time Blaine pressed his forearm down across Kurt's hips and held him down.

"No," Blaine teased as he worked another finger into Kurt's hole and fought down his own groan. "I'm going to fuck you harder and longer. You'll be lucky if there's anything left of yourself or your memories when I'm done with you because after I'm done fucking you, you aren't going to want to remember anything else," he said roughly, rolling his tongue around the tip of Kurt's cock and meeting the other man's sparkling blue eyes. "The only thing you're ever going to want again is my hands on you, my mouth and tongue biting and sucking at you, and my cock stretching you until you're so full nothing else will ever compare again," he murmured huskily, twisting his body so that his fingers could still thrust lazily into Kurt and he could suck roughly on his neck.

"Blaine," Kurt whimpered, tossing his head back and letting Blaine's mouth move over every inch of his neck. "Fuck me already," he moaned, and Blaine forced another finger through the tight ring of muscles as Kurt's body arched up against him again. "Or are you just a bunch of talk, Anderson? I need you throbbing inside of me, god."

"Oh, you need it, do you?" Blaine teased, curling his fingers as he thrust them back into Kurt and rubbing over his prostate. Kurt moaned long and throatily and when he spoke next his voice was deep and grave.

"Fuck, come on," Kurt whined lowly as his legs started wiggling and moving back from where Blaine had placed them earlier.

"I think you _think_ you need it," Blaine told him softly, keeping his fingers crooked against Kurt's prostate and dipping his head down from Kurt's neck, ghosting over his body to drag his tongue over the rim stretched tightly around his fingers. "Maybe you even want it," he added, using his other hand to press one of Kurt's thighs back into the mattress. "But need it? I don't think you really need it yet."

Kurt cried out above him. It was a strange mixture of frustration, desperation, and pleasure and it was the most delicious thing Blaine had ever heard. God, if Kurt was making these beautiful sounds now he could only imagine what he'd be screaming when Blaine was finally inside of him and holding him down as he thrust into him.

Blaine dropped his mouth back down to Kurt's ball sack and traced his tongue over the wrinkles in the skin as Kurt continued to tremble and arch into his thrusting fingers. He sucked one ball into his mouth first, massaging his tongue around it, before moving on to the second and gently nibbling at the skin stretched over it.

" _God,_ don't stop," Kurt sobbed above him, his fists clawing into the sheets. "Just, oh, god." He broke off as another moan burst out of his mouth and his body started arching and rocking up, searching for some sort of friction for his throbbing cock.

I can't fuck you if I don't stop," he panted, moving back to sit on his heels as he curled his fingers and pressed into Kurt's prostate once more.

"Then stop or– don't" Kurt moaned as he rubbed against his prostate again and Blaine groaned with him. Fuck, he'd thought he was hot last night when he'd been riding Kurt or letting him fuck him, but now...

He swallowed thickly and caressed Kurt's thigh before moving his knee up to his chest and then moving the other thigh into the same position. With a slow, teasing and hot swipe he ran his tongue over the underside of one of Kurt's thighs and this time Kurt's shout was high- pitched, breathless, and loud. His legs hooked around the back of Blaine's neck and tried to force him forward. It took all of Blaine's strength to hold back as his cock bumped the fingers still buried in Kurt's ass.

"Fuck me, fuck me before I go crazy," Kurt begged, tightening his legs and pulling Blaine's fingers out quickly so that his cock could sink straight in.

"Condom and lube," Blaine commanded, pulling his hips back despite how much he wanted to slam them forward and into Kurt's heat. He growled when Kurt scrambled for the night- stand drawer. Kurt was so lost in his pleasure in the ecstasy that he hadn't even noticed the bottle of lube and condom that had slowly slid across the sheets until they were in the same dip as his body.

Blaine latched onto his wrist and at Kurt's shocked look, smiled and pressed his hand back into the mattress, moving his hand up Kurt's forearm and past his elbow until he had his fingers splayed around his biceps and a good enough grip to hold him down.

"No, fuck me, please," Kurt pleaded, his eyes wild and full of lust as Blaine took his other hand and directed it towards the condom and lube. A broken, desperate noise reverberated in his head as Kurt's body arched under him again and Kurt fumbled with the condom packet, finally bringing it to his lips and ripping it open.

Blaine leaned down over him, pressing his shoulders into the underside of Kurt's knees and nibbled sharply on his bottom lip after Kurt spit the condom packet across the room. "Roll it on me so I can fuck your gorgeous ass, baby."

A whimpering gasp was Kurt's only answer as his hand disappeared between their bodies and then Blaine felt the tight, slick rubber stretch over and around him as Kurt's fingers rolled down his length. He swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing and squeezed his eyes shut as Kurt lifted his lower body up enough to brush their cocks together. The contact lasted only a few seconds before both of Kurt's hands were stroking his erection and coating him in lube.

Blaine pressed his shoulders down more, using his body weight to force Kurt's knees down until they were digging into his chest. Now propped up with his forearms on either side of Kurt's head, he twisted his hips until he felt the head of his cock brush over Kurt's balls and tilted his hips down until Kurt arched his neck and moaned.

Teasingly and slowly he pushed against Kurt's entrance, feeling Kurt's muscles give and stretch wider to accommodate him. Kurt gasped and tilted his head forward and towards Blaine's mouth as he sunk in several more inches, until he finally felt his ball sack rub against Kurt's ass as Kurt's neck stretched enough to capture his lips in a searing, deep kiss.

"Mmm, you feel fantastic," Blaine hummed against Kurt's lips. He pushed back against Kurt's kiss and Kurt dropped his head back onto the pillow and let him fold his body more so that he could kiss him long and slowly as Kurt started to tremble under him. Kurt ankles tangled around his neck, and his calves shoved against the top of his shoulders trying to force him to start moving, but Blaine made sure his hips remained motionless as he used his body to hold Kurt still beneath him.

"So impatient," he breathed, scraping his teeth along Kurt's jaw line and cheek, poking his tongue out to trace his cheekbone and then flick against his earlobe.

"Move, you bastard," Kurt shouted, his voice low and annoyed. "I shouldn't be able to do anything but sob and scream when your cock's in my ass. Just in case you were wondering."

"I'm pretty sure you're yelling at me right now," Blaine taunted, twirling his tongue around Kurt's earlobe and eliciting a desperate hip buck from the other man. "Yelling is a synonym for screaming so I think I'm doing something right."

"Oh my _god_! Do _not_ give me an English lesson when your cock in is my– Oh, _fuck_ _!_ "

Blaine threw his head back in rapture as Kurt continued to moan beneath him and slowly eased his hips backward. He growled lowly in his throat at the feeling of the tight clenching heat of Kurt's muscles dragging over his length, pulling at his foreskin even through the condom as he slipped out of Kurt's ass and then snapped his hips forward once more. Kurt cried out again, and Blaine let his arms go as they twisted desperately in his grasp. He dropped his forearms back onto either side of Kurt's face as sharp, biting nails started clawing at his back.

"Again," Kurt gasped, his voice scratchy and breathless and Blaine obeyed without a second thought, pulling his hips back until he slipped out of Kurt and then thrust back in, feeling his muscles seize up and tighten around him instinctively at the sudden intrusion. Sharp nails pierced his skin again, raking along the back of his shoulders and his shoulder blades and as the pleasure mixed with the pain he cried out with Kurt and started rocking his hips harder. He kept up the same rhythm, if it could be called that, slowly pulling out until Kurt was keening and clutching at his back as his internal muscles tightened around nothing before he sunk back in forcefully and repeated the motion faster and faster until he felt his entire bed shaking underneath them and Kurt was barely able to draw breath between his euphoric screams.

"Fuck, Kurt, tighter, please," he moaned, dropping his forehead down onto Kurt's and canting his hips forward harder, faster.

The bed shook more violently, and the headboard started smacking against the wall as he jerked his hips harder until Kurt's entire body was sliding up the sheet from the force of his thrusts. He lost himself in the keening cries and wet sound of their bodies slapping together echoing around the room. Whether it was Kurt alone making all the noise, or if his own shouts had joined in he wasn't sure, but he let his eyes drift shut and just focused on the feeling of Kurt. Kurt's thighs against his chest, hooked around his neck, clawing at his back, the warm, slick clench of him around his throbbing cock, and the way his hot breath was tickling his cheeks and lips.

Kurt's entire body began to tense below him and he rocked his hips harder as the heat settled in his stomach and expanded. Two hands tangled into his curls and his mouth was yanked down and sealed against Kurt's. Warm lips sucked hard at his own, Kurt's teeth biting down on Blaine's lip as Kurt's body shook and then his breath caught against Blaine's lips and he yelled out in bliss.

"Blaine! Holy shit, yes! God, _yes_!"

Kurt continued to moan loudly below him as streaks of come shot out over his chest. Blaine slowed his thrusts and fought down the orgasm trying to push its way out of him. His cock twitched as Kurt's muscles rhythmically tightened around him once more and he dipped his head into the hollow of Kurt's throat and tried to get his breathing under control before he started moving again.

Kurt's voice cracked when he tried to speak a few minutes later, and like last night it was deeper than its usual pitch and made Blaine's cock throb painfully inside of Kurt.

""I might have to take back what I said," Kurt conceded, breathing deeply and massaging Blaine's scalp as he bent his head up enough to brush his nose through Blaine's curls. "You have _every_ right to talk about topping because that was unbelievable."

The compliment only made him groan and involuntarily thrust shallowly into Kurt, eliciting a sharp gasp from Kurt. "I've had a _lot_ of practice at topping," Blaine replied, as one of Kurt's fingers tucked under his chin and tilted his face back up.

"You better put it to good use, then," Kurt said slyly, using the fingers still tangled in his hair to pull him down into a slow, lazy kiss. "It's going to take a lot to make my ass as sore as yours is."

Blaine groaned against Kurt's lips and rocked his hips back until he slipped out of the clenching heat. He was way too close right now, and Kurt was still coming down from his own high. A loud whine greeted his movements, but he pressed his lips more firmly against Kurt's to silence him.

"It's a terrible feeling, isn't it? Being so empty," Blaine mumbled, pulling away and turning his head to softly kiss the inside of Kurt's knee.

Kurt sighed as he continued to trail kisses along the inside of his knee. Blaine sat back on his heels and rubbed his hands up the underside of Kurt's thighs and loosening the grip of Kurt's ankles around his neck.

"Stay like this for me," Blaine murmured, tracing his hands up Kurt's thighs to his knees and pressing them down against his chest more firmly. He sucked in a husky moan when Kurt straightened his legs out, his calves now on either side of his head.

"Like this?" Kurt asked flirtatiously. "Or do you want me spread out for you?" A quick demonstration followed Kurt's words as he parted his legs until they were both at perfect right angles with his torso.

"Shit," Blaine swore, dragging his hands along Kurt's legs and pushing them down into the mattress a little more. "You are so fucking flexible."

"I take it you like that," Kurt remarked as one of his hands drifted down to Blaine's hard- on and slowly stroked him.

"Yes," Blaine breathed, letting his hips buck with the movement of Kurt's hand. For a moment he almost forgot why he'd pulled out instead of pounding Kurt into the bed until he came, but as his eyelids started to drift shut he spotted Kurt's now soft cock resting on the other man's stomach and remembered.

"Ankles by your head," Blaine instructed, letting his hand drift over Kurt's thigh as Kurt moved it back to its previous position. As Kurt's ankle swept past his face, Blaine dipped his head and lightly ran his tongue over the soft skin. A shiver ran up his spine as Kurt whined and dropped his legs back down until his calves framed his face.

"So soft," Blaine murmured, slowly sweeping his tongue over the back of Kurt's thigh. Kurt's back arched and his breathing quickened as he repeated the action, this time stopping a few inches below Kurt's knee to nibble teasingly on his skin. He brought his left hand up to cup Kurt's balls as a low moan greeted his ministrations. "Wouldn't want to neglect my favorite spot," he told Kurt softly as he rolled them in his hand and started sucking gently on the spot he'd been nibbling at.

"God, fuck me again," Kurt demanded, rolling backwards slightly to raise his ass. Blaine's lips slid down his thigh with the movement, stopping at the swell of his ass where he had a perfect view of Kurt's raw and stretched hole. He groaned at the sight, and had to stop his hips from surging forward. Instead, he swirled his tongue over Kurt's asshole a few times and then licked his way in, letting his breaths ghost over Kurt's ball sack. Kurt keened loudly, but Blaine ignored the silent demand and pressed his lips to Kurt's perineum, dipping his tongue out and pushing it against the sensitive spot.

Another moan, louder and more desperate resonated around the bedroom and Blaine chuckled, flicking his gaze up to see Kurt's cock hardening against his navel. "I bet you'd love to get hard in my mouth, wouldn't you?" Blaine asked, rubbing his hands over Kurt's ass before pulling his cheeks apart more.

Kurt tilted his head up enough to glare at him, but the lustful look in his eyes told Blaine his answer.

"That's really too bad," Blaine muttered. "I'd rather watch you get hard. Watch you until your cock's bobbing against your stomach and you're completely out of breath from how long you've been moaning."

"I _hate_ you," Kurt snarled, his hips bucking up instinctively as Blaine dragged his tongue down his perineum and flicked the tip over the rim of his hole. " _Fuck_ _!_ "

"Do you really hate me?" Blaine pouted, tracing his tongue along the edge of the puckered rim and making Kurt's body jerk. "Because the way you're moaning tells me otherwise." Blaine dipped his tongue into the muscles, feeling Kurt clench around him as he swirled the tip around once and then pulled it out. Kurt cried out, his panting breaths making Blaine's cock twitch against the bed as he shifted and thrust his tongue back in. Kurt's muscles immediately clamped down around him as another cry echoed around the room and Blaine pushed his tongue in further, until his nose was smushed against Kurt's perineum and the other man was writhing beneath him.

"Yes," Kurt moaned. "Thank you for finally using your tongue for something besides talki– _Blaine!_ Right there!"

Blaine moaned as Kurt's body jerked back against his mouth and he rolled his tongue up against the edge of Kurt's prostate again. Kurt's hips bucked, his cock now fully hard and glistening with pre- come as Blaine slowly pressed his tongue into the same spot again. Kurt whimpered pitifully and suddenly his heels were digging into Blaine's shoulder blades and trying to force him in deeper. With a quick movement, Blaine slid his tongue out and pushed himself up, first staring down at Kurt's stretched, wet hole and then up at Kurt's face, which was fixing him with a deadly glare.

"Legs up," Blaine commanded, taking Kurt's legs by the calves and forcing them back down.

"No," Kurt protested, shoving his legs back against Blaine's hands. It took all of Blaine's strength to keep them pinned to his chest. "Legs wrapped around some part of you while you fuck me."

There was really no way Blaine could deny those words. His cock bobbed slightly as he released Kurt's legs and before he could think, Kurt had pushed him back until he was sitting with his legs stretched out in front of him and then crawled into his lap. Kurt's long legs wound themselves around his hips as he settled in his lap, their cocks trapped between their bodies as Kurt tilted his head and slanted his lips over Blaine's. Blaine groaned a little into the kiss, rubbing his hands over the smooth skin of Kurt's thighs and around to his ass.

"Ride me," he requested softly, pulling his lips away from Kurt's and dipping his head to suck on the other man's pulse point. He felt Kurt's ankles untangle against his lower back and then the dip of the mattress as Kurt pressed his feet into it and raised himself up, arms tight around Blaine's shoulders. Blaine sighed contentedly and grasped his erection, guiding himself into the smooth, warmth of Kurt's body as Kurt lowered himself back into his lap.

They both moaned loudly, pausing to enjoy the overwhelming sensation of being joined together before Blaine grabbed onto Kurt's ass and slowly dragged him up and then let him drop back down his cock.

"Fuck," Blaine swore, panting as Kurt wrapped his legs around his hips again and braced his forearms on his shoulders to start sliding up and down his cock. He bent his legs until Kurt's body was cradled between his chest and thighs and stared to thrust with Kurt's movements. "Make me come, Kurt, please, make me come. I'm so close."

He whimpered loudly as Kurt started to rock harder and captured his lower lip between his teeth. His entire body was tense and burning as sweat slipped down his chest and back and gathered on his eyebrows.

"Kiss me," Blaine whispered breathlessly as his hips jerked up slightly on the bed and the heat in his stomach churned. Kurt's head tilted, his parted lips slanting over Blaine's. The brush of Kurt's lips over his was almost unbearably gentle, and the sweetness of it made his stomach swoon again. With one arm Blaine helped Kurt ride him, with the other he dropped his hand to Kurt's half- hardness pressed between them and started stroking him.

A strangled gargling noise bubbled up out of Kurt's chest as Blaine set a rigorous pace, gripping him firmly and twisting his wrist hard.

"So beautiful," Blaine murmured as Kurt threw his head back and panted loudly. He nipped gently at the exposed column of flesh now in his face and growled slightly at his next words. "I love how you take all of me into your pretty little ass. You're so good and tight for me."

" _Blaine_ ," Kurt breathed, ending on a whine as Blaine jerked his hips more roughly, his pinky snagging on Kurt's ball sack until it was rising and falling against Blaine's stomach in rhythm with his fist.

It was Blaine's turn to groan loudly as Kurt's muscles squeezed him as he rocked back into Kurt. He bent his legs, pressing his heels into the bed and buried his face into Kurt's neck as he started driving his hips up as fast and as hard as he could. Fuck, he needed to come; needed to feel the smooth warmth of Kurt clenched snugly around him as he came.

"Harder, Blaine," Kurt pleaded above him, and Blaine whimpered against the other man's neck, feeling Kurt's sweat mingling with his own as he jerked his hips as hard as he could, making the bed rattle and shake underneath them. Kurt's body arched into him and he tried to keep his focus on jerking Kurt off as he thrust, but his hand was becoming uneven and sloppy and the breathless moans and demands for him to go faster and _harder_ were making his head spin off its axis.

"Yes, yes, _yes,_ " Kurt chanted and suddenly a tongue was curling around the shell of Blaine's ear. Hot, moist breath was brushing over his sweaty skin and he was spiraling out of control. He felt detached from the sporadic movement of his hips and his fist as they kept up their abrasive, fast pace as his mouth fell open against Kurt's neck and he moaned, loud and long. Kurt cried out against his ear, and Blaine felt sticky warmth coating his hand and dripping down onto his stomach as Kurt came with him.

" _Jesus,_ " Blaine breathed as Kurt sunk down onto him one final time and stilled. Their chests were heaving against each other's as Blaine nuzzled his face against Kurt's neck and pressed a kiss to the soft skin behind Kurt's ear.

"Definitely still Kurt," was the instant response. "I don't fancy changing my name to Jesus either, if that's what you're hoping for. You were doing so good there for a while with the name thing."

"Shut up," Blaine grumbled as Kurt's arms slid around him and they sunk backwards into the mattress. It creaked loudly from the slight movement and Blaine winced. He wouldn't be surprised it the whole damn bed collapsed under them any second because his bed had never made that noise of protest over him laying down before.

"One more round and I think we'll break it like you wanted," Kurt said thoughtfully, bouncing slightly on his ass and then wincing in pain. The bed creaked loudly again.

"I don't know if either of our asses can handle another round," Blaine muttered tiredly as Kurt curled up onto his side and gazed over at him.

Blaine tilted his head to the side to look over at him, and felt himself blush at the shy, bright grin directed at him. It was ridiculous how they both went from dirty- talking and fucking to being completely bashful around each other when their cocks weren't hard. It didn't make sense to him that Kurt could be so adorably sweet when he'd spent the past three months sexually harassing him at work.

Kurt's eyes slipped past his face and settled on something behind him. "Do you think that water's safe to drink?" he asked.

His neck cracked a little as he twisted around to look at the full water pitcher on his night- stand. There was a vague memory of Santana leaving it there when her and Anna had woke him up, but that didn't mean much of anything. Knowing his flatmate it was spiked with something that could result in them fucking each other past the point of exhaustion. At the moment Blaine couldn't even move his arm to grab it, but he didn't trust whatever was in it either.

"Knowing Santana is either not water, or spiked with something," Blaine told him.

Kurt nodded slightly and shifted closer to him on the bed. A pair of fingers walked across Blaine's abdomen and he shivered a little. "Sounds like something she'd do," Kurt agreed as his fingers reached Blaine's hipbone and curled around his side, tugging him closer until Kurt's lips were against Blaine's neck.

Blaine groaned as Kurt's leg curled over his thighs. "We'll have to get something from the kitchen," he said knowledgably as Kurt sucked intently on his neck.

"But I'm too dehydrated to make it to the kitchen," Kurt murmured against his skin, tracing his tongue over where he'd been sucking.

"And you think another round of sex is going to help?" Blaine retorted, feeling Kurt's hardening cock rub against his thigh. With a heavy effort he twisted in Kurt's embrace and rolled over on top of him, catching the other man's hands and pinning them against the mattress above his head. He dipped his head and captured Kurt's lower lip between his teeth, nibbling gently as Kurt's hips rocked up against his hold.

"You know," Blaine said thoughtfully as he pulled away from Kurt and stood up. "We never made a rule about being naked in the kitchen... "

With a roguish wink and a flirty smile Blaine turned and left his room, heading down the hall, through the entry way and into the little kitchen. It took him a lot longer than he'd thought it would. Not even two steps in and he was limping, his ass throbbing and burning. He swore when he finally reached the counter and leaned over it, eyeing the barstools on the other side. Even if he'd wanted to he wasn't going to be sitting down for at least another six hours.

Blaine stumbled over to the cabinet and pulled a glass out, returning to the sink and filling it up as something crashed into the wall behind him.

Kurt groaned in pain as Blaine shut the tap off and turned around. He watched Kurt limp over to his side, a hand massaging his ass, as he chugged down the water.

"Looking a little sore there, Hummel," Blaine quipped, turning around to fill his glass back up. A warm body pressed up against his back and he moaned softly as Kurt's cock slid between the halves of his ass.

"Not too sore for you to fuck me again," Kurt replied, dropping a condom and the bottle of lube onto the counter top next to Blaine's hand.

Blaine could feel the heat started to surge through his cock again, but it was slightly painful and after the night he'd had he knew it was going to take a lot longer than ten minutes for him to get as hard as Kurt was again.

Kurt's palms circled around his sides and rubbed over his nipples as he thrust lazily against Blaine's ass. "Do you want me over the counter or the table?" he whispered lustfully in Blaine's ear.

"You're staying right here," Blaine commanded, turning in Kurt's arms and pushing him back against the island counter. Kurt whimpered as his ass dug into the counter's edge. Blaine growled low in his throat and traced his hands over Kurt's hips pressing his chest against Kurt's and forcing him to bend back slightly as he kissed him roughly. "I still haven't had the chance to blow you like you did to me in the car last night."

Kurt breathed in sharply against his lips before Blaine pulled again and attached his lips to Kurt's neck, his hand dropping down between them to grasp Kurt's erection. A loud moan greeted his ears when he tugged roughly on Kurt's cock, tracing his tongue over the soft column of flesh as Kurt threw his head back and thrust into his fist.

"Hurry up," Kurt demanded as Blaine's hand continued its slow pace. Blaine chuckled against Kurt's neck as he growled in frustration and tried to quicken the pace by jerking his hips. Suddenly, he grabbed Kurt's hip with his other hand and pressed him back against the counter harder, brushing their thighs together as he backed Kurt up as much as possible so he couldn't move.

Kurt hissed in pain as the counter dug into his ass and Blaine chuckled deeply again and sucked softly on Kurt's collarbone. "You are so impatient," he breathed, stroking up Kurt's length and rubbing his thumb over the silt. He kept his hand there, tugging a little as he rubbed the pre- come gathering over the head of Kurt's cock. The man whimpered, his body jerking as much as it could against his hold as he looped his arms around Blaine's shoulders.

Blaine took his time, brushing his tongue over Kurt's collarbones and chest, placing wet, open- mouthed kisses every few inches as he started to smear Kurt's pre- come down his erection. The thick flesh pulsed in his grip and he groaned a little as he started to bend down so that he could drag his tongue over Kurt's nipple.

" _Fuck_ , just put your mouth where your hand is," Kurt begged as his body rolled against Blaine's, pressing his nipple against Blaine's lips. Blaine grinned against his skin and sucked the taut, pink skin into his mouth, flicking his tongue over it and making Kurt cry out loudly. "God, Blaine, _please."_

"I love it when you ask so nicely," Blaine told him, soothing his tongue over Kurt's nipple and sinking down to his knees. He dragged his hands down Kurt's hips and thighs, leaning forward as Kurt bucked. "Patience," he reminded him as scraped his teeth over Kurt's hipbone and then sucked softly on the spot.

Kurt whined above him as he traced his left hand back up Kurt's thigh, slowly sliding it in and up until he was cupping Kurt's ball sack. He brushed his lips over Kurt's hip and along his navel, dipping his tongue out and licking around to the underside of Kurt's cock. For a few seconds, he pulled back and watched Kurt's cock bob above his face, watched Kurt swallowed and shudder above him.

Then he leaned back in catching the soft skin between Kurt's ball sack and cock between his lips and sucking on it. Kurt shouted low in his throat, one of his feet kicking up off the floor and slamming flat- footed against the cabinet. Blaine sucked intently for another moment and then pulled off with a faint pop, pressing his tongue flat against the underside of Kurt's cock and dragging it teasingly up his erection.

"Is there where you want my mouth, baby?" he asked sultrily, swirling his tongue around the tip of Kurt's cock and then brushing his lips against it. Instead of answering in coherent English, Kurt made a desperate gargling noise and tangled his fist into Blaine's curls, urging his move down.

Blaine grinned as he pulled back and teasingly pressed his tongue against the silt on the head. As Kurt snarled in annoyance above him, he breathed in deeply and then sealed his lips are Kurt's thick cock, sliding down slowly until Kurt slid into his throat and his nose was pressed against Kurt's navel.

Kurt arched against his mouth, hands bracing himself against the counter as Blaine swallowed around him and then pulled back a few inches before sinking back down. He dug his fingers into Kurt's firm ass and urged him to start thrusting into his mouth.

A groan echoed around the kitchen as Kurt's hips pumping shallowly. "Fuck, how hard can you take me fucking your throat, sweetheart?"

In response, Blaine hollowed his cheeks and breathed sharply through his nose, using his hands to tug on Kurt's ass and force him to start rolling his hips harder.

"God, _yes_ ," Kurt moaned above him. "That feels so fucking good."

Blaine moaned around Kurt and opened his mouth wider. His jaw was aching and his eyes were starting to water, but Kurt was panting and moaning and making the most beautiful noises he'd ever heard – even better than the noises he'd made last night or earlier. His own cock twitched between his legs, and started to lengthen and harden as Kurt's hand yanked roughly on his curls, urging him to start bobbing his head with Kurt's thrusts.

"You like having your face fucked don't you, Blaine?"

He whimpered around Kurt's cock as the man's thrusts became harsher, and started to bob his head as much as he could, hollowing his cheeks and sucking hard.

Kurt shouted above him, leaning back against the counter as he slowed the pace of his hips. His body was trembling as Blaine continued to suck eagerly. "Fuck, I- I'm so c- close," Kurt stammered, his hips rolling desperately. "Can– can I c- come in your– "

Kurt cut off with a groan when Blaine nodded, sinking back down his cock and rolling his balls with his hand. With his other hand Blaine fumbled for the bottle of lube Kurt had dropped on the counter, finally finding it and popping it open. As Kurt cried out and started to thrusts harshly into his throat again, Blaine closed his eyes against the urge to gag and coated his fingers with lube, dropping the bottle and quickly slipping them between Kurt's ass cheeks and thrusting a finger roughly through the ring of muscles.

With a echoing yell, Kurt slammed into his throat once more, and Blaine choked this time, feeling his thick cock twitching and coming as his own cock bobbed against his navel. The hand that had been tugging at his hair loosened and slowly massaged his scalp as Kurt's hips continued to stutter and his warm come shot down Blaine's throat. When Kurt finally eased out, Blaine gasped loudly and choked down a mouthful of air, feeling Kurt start to fuck himself on the finger he still had in his ass.

"Mmm, I suppose I'll let you fuck me as a reward for that," Kurt purred in bliss, reaching down to his ass and uncurling another one of Blaine's fingers so that it slid inside him with the first.

"That's what I gave you in return last night," Blaine gasped, slowly getting his breathing under control as he pushed a third finger inside of Kurt and started to thrust them roughly. "You didn't even get me off either."

"Only because you made me stop," Kurt retorted instantly, locking his gaze on Blaine's and Blaine groaned at the lustful look Kurt was giving him – at all the unspoken things Kurt was begging for him to do to him. "Counter or table?" Kurt asked breathlessly.

"Let's make counters a tradition," Blaine decided, pulling his fingers out of Kurt's ass and standing up. "Pick a spot," he commanded softly, digging a condom out of the box, opening it, and then rolling it onto himself. He scooped the lube bottle off the floor and spun around, finding Kurt bent over the counter facing the doorway, his back arched so that his ass was raised up and his elbows propping him up on the counter.

"Hoping for an audience, Hummel?" he asked playfully, swatting his hand across one of Kurt's ass cheeks as he lubed his cock up and positioned himself behind Kurt.

"Whatever makes you fuck me hard," Kurt replied evenly, arching his ass back until it brushed against Blaine's cock.

Blaine groaned a little and grasped his erection, pressing it against the stretched puckered skin between Kurt's ass cheeks as he rolled his hips forward slightly.

"God, yes," Kurt whimpered, dropping his forehead onto the counter top and shoving himself back a few more inches onto Blaine's cock. "You're so thick, sweetheart."

"You're not too shabby yourself," Blaine quipped, easing his hips forward until he was completely sheathed inside Kurt. He massage one hand over Kurt's lower back gently, and curled the other around his waist to stroke his soft cock. Kurt hissed as he fisted his cock, and Blaine knew it was because he was still sensitive from his orgasm – or more correctly his most recent orgasm. By the time they were finished in here he imagined they'd both be lucky to still be alive after how many times they'd come in the past twelve hours.

"Shut up and fuck me," Kurt snapped and Blaine grunted in reply as he pulled out completely and then slammed his hips forward, burying himself back into Kurt's heat. A long moan greets his movement, and he pulled back again, feeling Kurt clench tightly around him as if he was attempting to keep his cock in his ass. He thrust roughly again and started pumping his hips quickly, his head already buzzing and dizzy as his hipbones slapped against Kurt's ass.

"Decided to change the location of the party, I see," said a sly voice from the doorway and Blaine's hips paused in their jerky movements as his eyes flew to the doorway only to find Santana standing there watching them fuck.

"Don't mind me," she added quickly, dropping her school bag onto the table and pulling out a chair to sit in. "I'm just here for the show."

Blaine's first instinct was to get rid of her and he made to pull out of Kurt and throw her bodily from their apartment until he was finished, but Kurt whined at his movements, clenching tightly around him again and tugging on his arm to pull him in place. He breathed in sharply as Kurt's other hand reached back and clamped over his ass, holding him flush against Kurt.

"Fuck, you want her to watch?" he whispered, bending his upper body so that he could kiss the dip between Kurt's shoulder blades.

"I don't want you to stop," Kurt told him, rolling his hips in an attempt to fuck himself on Blaine's cock.

"I'll even pay you two if you want," Santana called across the room, and Blaine glared angrily at her. If he didn't know any better he'd swear she set this all up just so she could get off on him and some guy fucking. Of course, he wasn't one hundred percent positive that she _had_ set Kurt after him, but he'd be willing to put a hell of a lot of money on it.

"I _hate_ you," he snarled, bucking his hips forward forcefully and making Kurt's hips smack against the edge of the counter. The other man moaned desperately above him, and Blaine glanced down long enough to see Kurt's hand disappear under his body. He dug his own fingers into Kurt's hips to hold him steady as Kurt's fingers curled around his own cock and started to thrust as hard and violently as he could.

He continued to slam his hips forward, hearing the cabinet doors on the far side rattle from the strength of his movements while Kurt clawed at the counter top and cried out loudly, his fist rapidly stroking his cock.

Santana sighed loudly and fanned herself and Blaine scowled at her, his fingernails cutting into Kurt's hips as he slammed forward again. Kurt moaned weakly, and Blaine felt him clench up around himself as he came across the counter top. He braced his hands on the counter's edge on either side of Kurt's torso as the other man's knees shook and his body went limp.

"Blaine... " he whined softly, reaching out a trembling hand to pull Blaine down until his chest was rubbing against Kurt's back. "Come for me."

Blaine groaned as his hips kept up their rough pace, his thrusts were becoming more shallow and even though he could hear Santana saying something it was deafened by the rush filling his head. Kurt was so warm and tense against his chest and stomach, so slick and tight around his cock. The other man twisted his upper body just enough to capture his lips in a searing kiss and Blaine was gone, shouting and groaning as his hips spasmed of their own accord and his cock throbbed inside of Kurt as he came.

" _Fuck_ ," he swore, his whole body trembling as he eased himself out of Kurt's ass. Kurt twisted between his arms and curled his fingers into his sweaty hair, tugging him down for a slow, almost tender kiss.

"God, can you two just be fuck buddies forever or something?" Santana asked breathlessly. "That was so fucking hot."

Blaine yanked his mouth away from Kurt's as the other man giggled. "Fuck you," he snarled at her, but Kurt shushed him and pulled him down for another sweet kiss. He melted into it despite how much he wanted to throttle Santana at the moment. Kurt had never kissed him like this before, and while he'd loved their rough, desperate, passionate kisses from before this one made his toes curl against the floor tiles and his stomach clench and flutter.

"You heard him, Kurt," Santana quipped. "Hurry up and get on that ass so we can go get lunch or something. I _know_ you're both starving by now."


	4. Chapter 4

Blaine and Kurt never made it to lunch with Santana.

After they limped back to Blaine's bedroom they both collapsed onto the bed and passed out. When Blaine woke up hours later he couldn't remember if Santana had come barging in and tried to order them up, but his stomach rumbled loudly as Kurt's warm body shifted beneath him. It wasn't as weird as it had been that morning, but it was definitely a first for him. He'd never had a one night fling amount to something like this – had never wanted to keep the other man around after the fucking was over.

But Kurt felt nice pressed against him. Solid and warm and almost comforting in a way he couldn't quite place. As Kurt continued to sleep, Blaine rolled off of his chest, and gingerly moved to his back. The ache that flared across his ass cheeks had dulled some, but it still hurt terribly. He glanced at the clock on the night- stand. 4:29 P.M. They'd slept for a good six hours then, but no wonder he was starving.

Blaine looked back over to Kurt, brushing his fingers over Kurt's cheek.

"Kurt?" Blaine whispered, prodding the other man in the shoulder. "Kurt, I'm hungry. Get up."

Kurt grunted loudly as Blaine continued to nudge and poke him. "Hmm? Go 'way, Rachel."

Blaine raised an eyebrow and rolled back onto his side, purposefully digging his elbow into Kurt's stomach. Kurt's body jerked and he winced. "Who's Rachel?"

"My own personal Santana," Kurt quipped, yawning loudly and opening his eyes. "What time is it?" he muttered, shifting over the tackled sheets and closing his eyes again.

"Dinner just started on-campus," Blaine informed him, laying back down and looking over at Kurt again. For some reason he couldn't bring himself to stop staring. It was like having a weird itch in his eyeballs that only stopped when he allowed himself to look at Kurt. At the soft curve of his cheeks, and the sharp definition of his jaw, at the sparkling eyes that had been the first thing to capture his attention all those months ago. His stomach gave a funny jolt at the thought, and Blaine forced himself to look away.

"Food sounds good," Kurt murmured, rolling towards him and pressing his face against Blaine's neck. Instinctively Blaine curled his right arm around his back and tangled his fingers into Kurt's messy hair. This entire moment felt too natural for him, too simple and easy compared to any other man he'd dated or fucked around with.

Blaine made a soft noise of agreement and added, "I think we deserve it after attempting to break the world record for orgasms."

Kurt snorted lightly, and Blaine felt him smile against his neck. His stomach twisted oddly again. "Attempt? I'm pretty sure we succeeded. We're both lucky to still be alive after that, I think."

"There's, um, there's a bus in twenty minutes that'll drop us by the Commons," Blaine said quietly. He suddenly felt nervous about this whole situation. They'd spent the night, and most of today, having unbelievable sex, but what were they supposed to do now? Were they going to sit through an awkward dinner together and then go their own ways or say their uncomfortable goodbyes on the bus and go to different dinner halls?

Last night Blaine had wanted a simple fuck, just something to relieve the tension he'd had building for months, but he'd seen more of Kurt than he'd thought existed over the past twenty-four hours. He almost couldn't bring himself to think that maybe there was hope that something more could come from this, but he knew he didn't like the idea of saying goodbye permanently.

Before Kurt managed to sit up all the way, the door to Blaine's room was flung open and Santana strolled in, stopping at the foot of the bed with her hands on her hips. Blaine raised his head enough to see the offended look on her face as she eyed their naked bodies.

"You two are coming to dinner," Santana said severely, soundly slightly out of breath. Blaine let his head drop back down onto his pillow. "I don't care how much you two want to eat each other– "

"We're not cannibals," Kurt snapped.

"Whatever, lady lips," Santana continued. "I'm not having baby Blainers collapsing on my watch. Cooper will– "

"Oh, shut up," Blaine groaned. "Cooper would refuse me food until he was allowed to video tape us."

"Santana, where are y–"

Anna appeared in the doorway, sounding winded, her hair tangled and frizzy as though she'd run all the way from the bus stop. She immediately shielded her eyes from the bed and smacked Santana on the shoulder. "I told you to leave them alone!"

"I'm making sure they don't starve– "

"You're being a _pervert_!"

"It's not _my_ fault they fucked in the kitchen and made me want more," Santana nearly purred, shooting the two men a devilish smile.

Anna's hand fell away from her face, and even though she was blushing Blaine knew that most of the red flooding her cheeks was now from fury. At least he knew how his weekend was going to go. He was going to have a date in the kitchen with a lot of disinfectant and bleach.

"You _what_?" Anna shrieked. "Your dick was where I make my lunch!"

"It was not!" Blaine denied vehemently, sitting up to glare at his flatmate. With a quick glance at Kurt he decided not to add that just because _his_ hadn't been against the counter that didn't mean that Kurt's hadn't. Unfortunately, Santana had no problem saying exactly what he was thinking.

"That's because yours was in Kurt's ass," Santana said happily as Anna groaned in despair. "Kurt's dick was the one trying to fuck the counter top."

"Oh. My. _God_ ," Anna choked out. "I hate both of you."

She grabbed a handful of Santana's hair and yanked hard. Santana cried out in pain and started shouting about Lima Heights as she was dragged from the room. "Get dressed," Anna told them. "We're leaving in ten for dinner."

With those parting words the door was slammed shut and Blaine listened to his flatmates bicker loudly for a few moments before he swung his legs over the side of the bed. After a few moments of silence, Blaine stood up and glanced around to see where their clothes had ended up. He tried to ignore the way his ass throbbed from the movement.

A low whistle came from behind him. "Damn, you should see the bruises on your ass," Kurt told him, sounding pleased.

Blaine tried to twist his upper body enough to catch sight of his backside, but the smallest movement in that direction made him wince. Kurt shifted around on the bed behind him and suddenly a pair of arms were wrapped loosely around his waist, pushing at his hips until he turned around to face the other man.

Kurt's smile grew mischievous as he blew some air over Blaine's cock. "Think we have time for a quick blowjob?"

"If you're trying to kill me," Blaine replied lightly as Kurt bent his head forward and let his tongue run over Blaine's soft cock.

"You're quite the grower, aren't you?" Kurt acknowledged, tightening his arms and tugging Blaine in closer.

"Blaine Xavier Anderson, keep your dick out of his mouth!"

"But it's so warm and inviting," Santana's voice rang out after Anna's shout. "Just let Kurt blow him– "

"I'm not having my best friend of seven years die from too many orgasms, Santana!"

"No wonder Blaine never gets any good dick," Santana said snarkily, this time closer to the doorway. "You're his own personal seven years of bad luck."

Anna's tangled mane of brown curls appeared in the doorway again. "Put your dick away and get dressed."

With an irritated sigh, Blaine pulled himself free of Kurt's arms and shuffled over to his dresser, trying not to limp as he covered the short distance. The walk from the bus stop to the dining hall was going to be _hell_ if it hurt that much to walk three feet.

They both dressed quickly, Blaine giving Kurt a clean pair of boxer-briefs to wear since he'd torn Kurt's in half last night. The walk to the bus stop was terrible. Both men were limping so badly they ended up holding onto each other for support, exchanging a few shy smiles. Everything seemed very different and much more embarrassing now that they were dressed again. They'd been as close as physically possible last night, had literally been inside each other, but it was only now that they were in a more social setting that Blaine was realizing how little they knew about each other. They were especially strangers who'd had a nice of fantastic sex together. He'd never expected it to be a problem since they'd only wanted to fuck, but it was. Last night and this morning had been more than just one of his usual flings. Blaine just didn't know what to call it yet.

As Anna helped Blaine down the bus stairs, she asked, "Which hall do you want to go to tonight?"

"Whatever's closer," Blaine and Kurt said simultaneously. Santana grinned widely from where she was supporting Kurt on the sidewalk.

"Damn, you two are going to have a rough time sitting down to eat," Santana said happily.

"Shut up," Blaine grumbled as Kurt caught him around the waist and they started stumbling towards the Commons, which as just around the corner.

Santana and Anna headed in the same direction, quickly overtaking them and disappearing amongst the crowd of students. Kurt gave him another shy smile as they both stumbled, one of his jacket's straps catching on Blaine's coat. He was nothing like the asshole that had been pursuing Blaine for the past few months at that moment. It was unnerving and strange for Blaine to realize he knew nothing about the man he'd spent the last day with. Well, he knew he was fantastic with his dick, but Blaine didn't think that counted. He knew nothing substantial about Kurt, no talking points or interests. Hell, he only reason he knew Kurt's last name was because he had to scan his student ID so that Kurt could check out books at the library.

"So... "Blaine began without any real idea of what he was going to say. He wanted to know more about Kurt, but what if Kurt didn't want to know him? Blaine thought he might, since he was being so nice all of a sudden. He hadn't reverted back to the cocky jerk that had made Blaine grind his teeth, but that didn't mean he was necessarily interested in continuing... whatever this was. Maybe it his gentility was Kurt's way of thanking him for a fantastic little fling. But as they both paused to wait for a large group of students to pass their eyes met once more. That bashful little grin pulled at Kurt's lips and Blaine returned it full force.

"It's uh, it's a lot warmer tonight," Blaine stammered as they started walking again. Mentally he cursed himself. Of all the things he could choose to talk about he was talking about the _weather_. Since when did he have trouble being charming around a man who had caught his interest? Normally it took fifteen minutes of smooth talking to get that dopey, giddy grin on a guy's face. Right now he might as well stick his whole leg in his mouth.

"Really, Blaine?" Kurt laughed. "You spent all morning fucking me in the ass and now you want to chat about the weather?"

"You can shut up, too," Blaine pouted, face flushing in embarrassment as they reached the dining hall. A group of girls rushed past them and a roar of music, and talking students greeted their ears before the door snapped shut again.

"You're cute when you blush," Kurt told him.

Before Blaine could respond Kurt pulled away from his side and opened the door, motioning him through the door and into the swell of noise. As he passed by Kurt's hand tugged at his ass and Blaine yelped loudly. The girl working the front counter stared at him as he dug out his ID card and handed it to her to swipe. Kurt handed his off as well, then proceeded to loop his arms around Blaine's waist as they headed to the tray and silverware carts.

"Your hands should be otherwise occupied with eating utensils," Blaine murmured, grabbing his own tray, knife, and fork. His stomach rumbled painfully. God, he was so hungry.

"Sorry," Kurt apologized, retracting his arms quickly and fumbling for a tray. "I just... um... "

"You like touching my beautiful body," Blaine supplied. "If you want to keep touching it you should take care of your own for the time being so you don't collapse."

Blaine wandered off to the various lines around the hall to see what was being serving, not noticing the hopefully look that came over Kurt's face. After he made his rounds, grabbing a two burgers, three plates of food, and some nachos, Blaine headed for the drink station and ran into Kurt once more.

"You- you want to- "Kurt stammered, setting down his shaking tray on the counter as Blaine filled his cup with root beer.

Blaine glanced over at Kurt, feeling nervous at the look he might find, only to see Kurt looking just as scared as he was about what might be happening with them.

"I'd– "

"Hey, dolphins," Santana greeted, slinging an arm over each of their shoulders. "We're in the back right at one of the booths."

Blaine rolled his eyes at the nickname. He'd heard it a hundred times over the last three years, had even met the girl responsible for it at one point, but he still didn't understand how she'd come to that conclusion. Much to his surprise Kurt didn't seemed confused by the comment. In fact –

"I can't believe you still call gay men that," Kurt said in annoyance. "As if Brittany is a reliable– "

But he stopped right there and Blaine's stomach jolted. He'd been right! Santana and Kurt did know each other. Much better than he'd guessed apparently if he knew Brittany, too.

"I _knew_ you'd been giving Kurt my work schedule," Blaine accused as Santana took them both by their elbows and steered them towards their table.

"Oh, hush, Blainers," Santana nearly cooed. "You needed a good dick to ride and Kurt's little accidental presentation at Britt's pool party this summer made him ideal."

"I – I– "Kurt stuttered, looking horribly stunned at being caught. "It's not... um... "

"At least you picked someone who wasn't a pile of muscles oozing testosterone," Blaine sighed. He couldn't explain why it didn't bug him that much, but it didn't. Maybe it had to do with the fact that he'd already figured it out himself and he'd only been waiting for one of them to come clean, but he shrugged it off. He'd wanted a good fuck, not honesty last night. He'd expected nothing from Kurt but that, and he realized it wasn't fair to get upset over it.

Santana went first through a tight space between two tables to where Anna was sitting, but Blaine and Kurt hung back.

"You aren't mad?" Kurt whispered anxiously.

"No," Blaine said slowly. God, Kurt was nothing like he'd been before they'd had sex, except for that brief moment at the door just now. He didn't understand it at all. It still felt like Kurt was floating between two personalities. The same way Santana had done for weeks on end last semester as practice for her acting cl– _Holy shit._ What if Kurt was a theatre major, too, and it _had_ been an act? It would make sense then. The asshole was a facade and the personality he liked was real. Because the man standing before him seemed so different, so simple, and pure it was difficult for him to imagine that this Kurt wasn't the real Kurt.

"What's up with you?" Blaine asked softly as he edged through the tables. "You've stopped being an asshole."

At his words, Kurt blanched and his cocky smirk pulled up the left side of his mouth. The look wasn't the same, though. There was no fire or lust behind it, just a small twinge of worry.

"What are you talking about, sweetheart?" Kurt practically purred in his ear as he pushed through the tables after him. "I've got food on my mind. I'll pound your ass all night again if you really want."

"No, I think I'll focus on food and letting my ass get better," Blaine said flatly. There was a coldness in his tone he hadn't expected, but he couldn't shake the feeling that he was right. This whole pursuit of him had been an acting exercise for Kurt and he wouldn't even admit to it. For some reason this annoyed him so much more than the schedule giving had. Most of that had probably been Santana stapling it all over Kurt's door and sending countless texts until he couldn't help but have it memorized.

But this, he almost felt used. Even thinking the thought made him feel stupid. They'd both used each other last night for pleasure and sex and a good time, but it didn't change the anger swirling in the pit of his stomach. Kurt was lying to him right now. It usually came hand and hand with one night stands, but they were moving into new territory now, or at least it seemed that way to Blaine. How could he attempt to take that next step if Kurt was already lying to him? _If_ it was lying. He still wasn't sure about that, but he was going to find out.

Blaine dropped down into the seat next to Anna, wincing loudly as his ass throbbed painfully. In his moment of anger he'd completely forgotten to be careful.

"But... I thought we were going to... "Kurt trailed off as he sat down next to him. Santana and Anna were staring at them, looking confused.

"I'd rather eat right now," Blaine said simply. "You know, _act_ like I'm civilized instead of the guy who was fucked raw last night."

Kurt's brow scrunched up in confusion, but Santana twitched, and her leg kicked under the table and bumped Blaine's. He was right then. God _damnit_ , and Kurt was playing stupid. Or hadn't realized he'd figured it out. Whatever. Blaine shot Santana a furious glare, because he'd had _hopes_ of something more twenty minutes ago, but if Kurt was going to keep lying to him then how was that ever going to work? Now he really had no idea who the man he'd slept with was. Just that he lied a lot and was most likely a theatre major. _Great_.

Blaine stabbed his salad angrily and started eating. He tried not to think about the thoughts that had been running through his head ever since he'd woken up an hour ago. A hope that maybe Kurt _was_ perfect for him in more than just a physical way, but no. At Santana's whim he was still pretending to be – what, a bad boy or something? He didn't care. He _didn't_.

Santana and Anna attempted to keep up an awkward conversation, but it barely lasted five minutes. Kurt ate quickly, looking embarrassed and uncomfortable, but right now Blaine didn't care. It was a one night stand. They were done now. It didn't matter how Kurt felt because after this they'd go their own ways and never see each other again. Kurt was just some guy who'd shown him a good time. At least that's what he kept telling himself.

As Kurt finished his dinner he wiped his mouth and hands, then stood up quickly. "I should go, I've got... things to do," Kurt said rather lamely. He glanced over at Blaine. "I guess I'll see you guys around?"

His hopeful tone cut right through Blaine like a hot knife, but he didn't flinch. "You know where I work," Blaine said formally. "I imagine I'll see you there at some point."

Kurt nodded, biting his lower lip. "Right, sure."

With a small wave Kurt picked up his tray and left. Blaine watched him dump the tray and then head out the door.

"Normally I'd ask what crawled up your ask and died, but I'm pretty sure it's Kurt's c– "

"Fuck _off_ , Santana," Blaine snapped. "It was your idea, wasn't it?"

"You already know I was giving him your sch– "

"No," Blaine cut in harshly. "Using this – using _me_ for an acting exercise. That's why he was acting like a dick all the time, and then at points last night and earlier he was– he wasn't... "

Santana whistled, looking pleasantly surprised. "Damn, you're getting really good at figuring my schemes out."

"Santana," Anna warned, fixing the other girl with an angry glare. "Did you really tell Kurt to do that?"

Santana shrugged, unfazed. "What? I told him Blaine is into bad boys and it'd be a good chance for sex and an acting exercise. So what? You both needed to get laid."

"So what?" Blaine echoed in disbelief. "I hate bad boys and pricks like that. Maybe it escaped your notice, but those moments when Kurt was actual Kurt he was exactly the kind of guy I'd– that I've been look– whatever. Just _whatever_. It's all tainted now because of you."

"Blaine, what– "Santana began, but the words Blaine had been trying to prevent himself from saying ripped themselves out of his throat.

"He's exactly the kind of guy I could see myself having something with when he's not pretending to be something he's not, but you convinced him he has to be that person to keep my interest," Blaine snapped. "So thanks for that. The one gay man on this campus you already knew, and you couldn't just introduce us without all of this shit getting in the way." He stood up abruptly and grabbed his half-empty tray. "I'll see you back at home."

Blaine was only a few steps out the door when Anna caught up with him.

"Blaine, wait! Please, stop," Anna called, catching him by the elbow. His steps faltered, more because of the pain shooting across his ass and up his lower back than because of her. He was so furious right now, so disappointed in something he felt naive for thinking in the first place. Why had he let his hopes get so high when he'd known nothing about Kurt? Why did he have to be so stupid?

"You are _not_ stupid, Blaine," Anna said sternly, wrapping him up in a tight embrace. "Come on. Let's go home and let Santana figure out how stupid _she's_ been, okay?"

Blaine nodded, and took a shaky breath as Anna led him towards the bus stop. It was a lot more difficult to walk with her support. She couldn't take his weight as much as Kurt could, and leaning down that much made his ass throb more. If only K– _no._ He'd been stupid, and he didn't even understand why he felt like this. He'd had one- night stands before and he'd never had this problem. Why did he feel so lousy now?

By the time they reached the front door of their apartment twenty minutes later, Blaine wanted to sob. His ass was aching so badly he was limping and shuffling his feet to prevent his legs from moving too much. He felt even worse because every angry flare of pain just reminded him of Kurt. It was humiliating to even think about the other man. He shouldn't have snapped at him like that. Kurt had just been going along with the typical one night stand etiquette: flirt, fuck, farewell. At least that's the one Blaine always went by, sometimes replacing "farewell" with "flee". Their encounter had definitely prolonged the middle part of that mantra, but everything else should have remained the same. Only Blaine wasn't sure he _wanted_ it to now.

He didn't know. It was all too hard to think about when he was in so much pain, not to mention the problem with the fake personality Kurt had been acting out at Santana's whim. Blaine didn't know what to do with that either. Or why he was even dwelling on any of this. What did it matter to him if Kurt had lied about himself? He'd done it before with different men, and it shouldn't matter. They'd only wanted to fuck, Blaine reminded himself. That was _it_.

It didn't feel that way anymore. Not when he recalled that beautiful toothy smile, or the soft caress of Kurt's hand. Just thinking about it made his skin tingle pleasantly. God, _fuck_. This made _no_ sense.

With Anna's help he made it to his room, and started tugging his jacket and shirt off. She dropped down onto the bed, silently watching him undress so that he could crawl back into bed and–

His foot snagged on the remains of Kurt's shredded boxer- briefs, an ache unlike anything he'd felt before forming in his chest. What the hell was _wrong_ with him?

"Blaine," Anna began softly, soothingly. It was the same tone she'd used all those years ago when his parents had gotten divorced. "A– "

"I'm fine," Blaine said vehemently, bracing his hands on the dresser so that he could kick his boots off.

"You are _not_ ," Anna snapped.

"I _am_ ," Blaine argued, grimacing as he struggled out of his jeans.

"Blaine," Anna said sternly. She stood up as he whimpered and started helping him out of his jeans. "You are _not_ fine."

"I'm... "Blaine started, getting ready to once again deny her words, but he just didn't have the strength to right now. He was tired, in pain, and his chest felt tight and constricted like it did when he used to get the wind knocked out of him during a boxing match. Nothing feel normal or right at the moment. "I'm just being stupid," he grumbled as he gingerly stepped out of his pant legs.

"No, you aren't," Anna said gently, wrapping an arm around his waist. "You're acting like someone trying not to get their heart broken while they're falling in love."

Blaine jerked his head up so fast he overbalanced and tumbled into the wall. _What?_ That wasn't– there was no _way–_ he didn't even _know_ Kurt. Not really, anyway, regardless of whether or not he wanted to now.

"What? Anna, that's– I'm _not_ – "

Before Anna said anything or cut off his mindlessly babbling she helped him over to the bed, crawling onto it herself and pulling him into her arms. They settled down against his pillows, his cheek resting on her chest as she stroked his hair softly.

"I'm _not_ in l– "Blaine swallowed his own words, because he couldn't even say it. The idea was too ridiculous, especially for him.

"Please, with the way you were looking at him earlier?" Anna paused and shifted some under him for a moment. "Blaine, just... you've always been the heart breaker, ever since high school. You're the guy that messes around for a night or a few days or months. That boy who swore he'd never fall in love after what happened with his parents, you're still him in so many ways even if you don't see it. But Kurt got to you," she whispered gently. "Long before last night, too."

Blaine stayed silent, trying to process her words but not quite managing it. He couldn't be in love. He didn't _want_ to be in love. Being in love meant pain and heartache. It meant fights and bitterness stemming from what had once been beautiful happiness. Love been shouting matches at three in the morning or three in the afternoon, it meant ending up hating each other when it all fell apart. Because it would fall apart. It did for his parents, his friends, and his brother. There was no reason to think he might be the exception to what he considered a rule.

Some part of him realized there was a little truth to Anna's words. He'd been fighting off Kurt's advances for months and not knowing why he was. If it had been any other guy he wouldn't have hesitated, but there had been something about Kurt that had stopped him in his tracks. It wasn't the cockiness either, even though it had irritated him to no end. He'd learned to match that with his own wit over the past few years with other guys, but why would that bother him if he'd only had to deal with it for a few hours at most?

No, there was something more he hadn't caught on to, something within himself he hadn't wanted to admit.

"You should talk to him," Anna encouraged when he didn't break the silence. " _Make_ him come clean about his act. Or just keep fucking him and see where it goes."

Blaine snorted, and turned his face into the pillows at her words. Then the scent of sex, sweat, vanilla, and jasmine hit his nostrils and he jerked his face back around and pressed his cheek against Anna's breasts. They made better pillows than something that smell like _him_ anyway.

"Did you, Miss 'monogamous, committed relationship', just tell me to make him my fuck buddy?" Blaine asked her cheekily.

"I wasn't _always_ so committed, if you'll recall high school," Anna retorted, poking him in the ribs. Blaine couldn't stop the little giggle that bubbled up in his throat as he squirmed. Both Anna and Santana knew all of his ticklish spots and used them against him regularly. Anna had definitely messed around a lot in their last two years of high school, even dated extensively her freshman year of college. But by the time Blaine had arrived for his own freshman year the following year she'd been head over heels for Louis. Not much had changed on that front since then.

"Just, take a shot with him again," Anna begged. "Please, I know this is all kind of a mess right now, but if he's anything like the guy I saw with you earlier this could be really _great_."

_Unless I fall in love_. Because he wasn't already falling, no matter what Anna seemed to think. Blaine had seen love destroy his parents' relationship and it wasn't going to do that with him, no matter who the guy was.

The door creaked open behind him, and a few tentative foot falls followed.

"I'm... I'm sorry, Blaine," Santana said simply. Coming from Santana this meant a lot. Usually an apology from her came in the form of a well thought out insult.

The bed dipped behind him, and then Santana was spooning up against him. A happy little hum started in his chest, because he loved being the little spoon. Loved curling up with his girls and just laying there chatting for hours together. Part of him was still mad at Santana for all of this, but at the same time he'd said yes to Kurt. _Kurt_ had said yes to her idea, even if he'd eventually caved in to her, which Blaine could picture much more easily than him being eager to agree. And he'd already had some revenge even if Santana didn't realize it yet. That broken chair wasn't getting blamed on him after all.

"I'll talk to Kurt if you want," Santana offered.

Blaine shook his head, though. "No." At Anna's upset noise he added, "If he's interested in getting this ass again he'll make a move."

"Blaine," Anna said in exasperation.

"You better advertise it well then," Santana told him.

"Shut up and spoon with me," Blaine demanded, snuggling up against Anna, and closing his eyes.

"Cuddle whore," Santana shot back as she moved closer and rested her cheek on his ear.

Anna's chest rose and fell as she sighed loudly. "Why do you always have to use my boobs as pillows? Santana has boobs, too."

"Yours are bigger," Blaine murmured sleepily.

Santana snickered in his ear as he enjoyed the familiar warmth of being sandwiched between them. As he was drifting off he heard Anna grumble just loud enough for him to hear. "I still hate _both_ of you."


	5. Chapter 5

It took three days for Blaine's ass to stop aching when he walked. His Friday morning went downhill after that discovery, though. He'd managed to take a long shower and eat before Anna can bustling out of her room, getting ready to head out to her morning class, and demanded that he sanitize every inch of the kitchen. Ever since she'd found out he'd had sex in there she'd refused to step foot in the little area, had even found some police tape and blocked off the entrance between the counter and the wall. Santana and Blaine had been ducking under it and going about their eating habits normally, but it was a stark reminder of what had happened. Blaine's mind kept dredging it up in the evenings while he was at work, and his studying habits were starting to suffer because of it. As much as he was trying to forget the feeling of Kurt's skin against his, or the way his chest rumbled against Blaine's when he laughed, he couldn't. He couldn't seem to get away from thoughts of Kurt because both his apartment and his work reminded him of the other man.

After spending the morning scrubbing the kitchen raw, Blaine dressed for work, grabbed his bag, and headed to one of the dining halls on campus. He spent his lunch and then his remaining time before work, lounging around the second floor of the student union and watching a few girls play a game of pool. Dread was already filling him as the clock ticked closer to four o'clock, because four o'clock meant going to work and being at the desk where Kurt had fucked him breathless four days ago. Btu he still went, dragging his feet across the stone pathways and finally heading inside when he could no longer prolong it.

Melanie, one of his co-workers, was pulling on her coat when he stepped through the front door. She smiled brightly at him. "Hey, Blaine! I almost thought you weren't going to show up," she said. "You're usually here early."

"Sorry, got caught up with some homework," Blaine apologized, giving her what he hoped passed for a charming, toothy smile.

"Oh, well, it's all yours for the night!" Melanie said cheerily, giving him a small wave as she practically skipped out the door.

Blaine glowered after her as he shouldered his jacket off and sat down. What hell was there to be so happy about? Especially when this desk was within a fifty foot radius of him. With a scowl, Blaine pulled his laptop out of his bag, and tried to focus until midnight came. Normally Friday nights were his favorite night to work. By six or seven the library was entirely dead because nobody wanted to work when it was the weekend. Nobody wanted to be locked up studying until they had to so he had plenty of peace and quiet. Tonight was no different, except he _wished_ it was busy and that he had something to focus on so that he wasn't staring at the desk and remembering the feeling of the edge knocking into his thighs while Kurt fucked him from behind.

Groaning in despair, Blaine let his head drop down onto his keyboard and closed his eyes. Maybe he should just get a new job. This was never going to work if he couldn't stop these thoughts. He could play more gigs throughout the week around town to cover the drop his income would take. Torturing himself three or four nights a week for eight hours straight was going to end with him in an asylum.

Blaine sighed in resignation and glanced up to look at the clock, but there was someone blocking his view. Someone lean and tall that he almost didn't recognize because of the outrageous clothes he was wearing.

"Hi," Kurt greeted shyly, looking nervous and agitated. "Can I– do you mind if I sit down?"

Blaine stared up at Kurt mutely. He was stunned by the man before him. A man who was, if possible, even more irresistible and attractive than he'd been in his "costume". At least that's what Blaine was guessing the leather jacket and ripped jeans had been, because the outfit Kurt was wearing now was obviously meticulous cared for and put together by someone with a great sense of fashion.

"Y- you look different," Blaine stammered quietly.

Kurt blushed at his words as he glanced down at his clothes. "Well, this is how... how I normally dress. When I'm– if I'm not listening to Santana."

Something jolted and twisted in Blaine's chest. He was pretty sure it was his heart, but he didn't want to think about that right now. He was _not_ in love, no matter what Anna or Santana said.

Kurt shifted on his feet for a moment, sucking on his lower lip and then continued speaking in a rush.

"I'm sorry about all of that," Kurt apologized sincerely. "About pretending to be some hot, bad ass. I'm just a silly romantic in real life." Kurt held up his arms and made a vague gesture to himself. "This is the real me. I just thought maybe you'd like him, too, even though Santana said you don't go for guys like me."

"Santana's an idiot," Blaine insisted bluntly. Mentally he had to stop himself from telling Kurt just how _perfect_ he was. "She's been setting me up with body builders for the better part of two years."

"Really?" Kurt said in surprise. "She keeps getting guys even more camp than me to thrown themselves at me. It's a bit weird."

"Santana's a little daft when it comes to picking out guys."

Kurt's face relaxed and a bright smile took over his features. "Do you... do you want to start over?"

"And forget the fantastic sex marathon we shared?" Blaine said in bewilderment. "You must be joking."

Kurt laughed a little. "It was pretty amazing," Kurt agreed, his face flushing slightly as his fingers trailed over the counter's surface.

Blaine watched him for a moment, trying to find some of his earlier anger and annoyance, but he couldn't. He couldn't bring himself to blame Kurt when he had gotten well ahead of himself as far as their relationship went. If he hadn't gotten his hopes up so quickly they'd probably be fucking at his apartment right now.

"Maybe... maybe we could do it again sometime," Blaine suggested, leaning back in his rolling chair and gazing up at Kurt, at the soft, but sharp features of his face, and his startling blue eyes. He gulped and shifted his hips a bit. Even suggesting the act was making his blood boil. It didn't help that the counter they'd first fucked over was right between them.

"I'd like that," Kurt whispered, his eyes bright and his smile seductive. "When do you get out of here?"

Blaine glanced around Kurt at the clock. "I've got an hour. Santana will probably be– "

"We can go to my room," Kurt said quickly. "There won't be any noisy roommates there."

Blaine raised his eyebrows at those words. There were no single room dorms on campus that he was aware of, except for Resident Assistants, upperclassmen who were in charge of a hall of younger students. They were given their own room, and the school paid for room and board in return for their services to the hall, dorm, and community as a whole. It was a difficult job to snag because of how much responsibility it entailed.

"You're an R.A.?" Blaine asked, sounding impressed.

Kurt nodded. "Over in Grayson. 4B. The kids on the hall are really great. Last year they were all monsters."

Blaine smiled, a genuine smile, and commented, "I thought about being an R.A. this year, but Anna wanted to get an apartment off campus since they won't let me, her, and Santana share one."

"You'd be great at it," Kurt told him.

"You barely know me, Kurt, aside from how good I am at fucking," Blaine countered. "How do you know if I'd made a good R.A.?"

"Because your funny and kind," Kurt said, looking embarrassed when he realized he was talking out loud. "You manage to be friends with Santana without killing her, and you're giving me a second chance. I'm pretty sure you could handle some crazy kids."

Blaine could feel the heat creeping up his neck at Kurt's words, but he just gave the other man a funny nod. An hour ago he'd thought Kurt was done with him the way they'd both originally agreed to be, but now... everything seemed so different. The Kurt he'd gotten so quickly attached to was right here in front of him, smiling, talking, and being incredible.

"So about going to your place... "Blaine mentioned, trying to sound casual, but he couldn't keep all of the hope from his voice.

"Offer still stands," Kurt said simply. A little cocky smirk tugged at his lips, and something hot trickled down into Blaine's stomach. He might not have a thing for bad boys on the whole, but there was something about having Kurt be rough and rude with him that made him feel like he'd been set on fire. "I've had quite a few dreams about you since Tuesday."

"I've had quite a few boners desperate for your mouth since Tuesday," Blaine retorted, attempting to sound disinterested and off-handed.

Kurt's lower body shifted a bit at his words. "Any chance you can skip out a few minutes earlier?" Kurt questioned with a glance at the clock. "I kind of want you naked and pressed up against me right now."

"Being in a public place didn't stop us last time," Blaine reminded him, closing his laptop and putting it back into his bag. He stood up and shouldered his bag as Kurt circled around to the little swinging door. Kurt gave him a smile then, so bright and wide it made his chest twinge oddly again.

Kurt held out a hand to him, and leaned in to murmur in his ear. "I can't wait to feel you hot and tight around me again."

A pulse of arousal shot through Blaine at his words. With it came the vivid image of Kurt pressed up behind him, his hips slapping against Blaine's ass as they both moaned wantonly.

"As long as I get to be the little spoon," Blaine replied breathlessly, pressing a fleeting kiss to Kurt's cheek.

With one more glance at the clock and the security cameras, Blaine followed Kurt around the desk, flipped the light switch, and pulled the door open. They stepped out into the cold, surprised to find it had started to snow while they were talking inside. It made the chill settling in against his cheeks not seem so harsh, though. There was always something about adding snow to cold weather that seemed to make it warmer to Blaine. Kurt was bouncing at his side, their hands still linked together tightly as Blaine turned to him.

"Lead the way," he said, gesturing towards the walkway. Kurt gave him a shy smile, the same one that kept making his chest feel funny, as he pulled Blaine across the little courtyard towards the south side of campus.

"I'm not on- call tonight, either," Kurt informed him as they turned left onto an icy path. "Rachel and Becca are."

Blaine nodded, slowly angling his steps closer to Kurt's until he could slide his whole arm along the inside of Kurt's. Kurt twisted to look down at him, seeming surprised, but not in a bad way. A big, nervous smile greeted Blaine's movement, and Kurt tightened his grip on Blaine's hand, moving closer until their hips were bumping.

At some point during the ten minute walk their arms ended up around each other's waists instead, but Blaine barely noticed. He was so comfortable being physical with Kurt after Tuesday that, if anything, the proximity only eased the jumpiness he was feeling by actually having a real conversation with the other man. It was surprisingly easy for them to talk and relate, because they seemed to have quite a bit in common.

"– then he slides off the stage and right into the first row!" Kurt exclaimed, sounding mortified. "And I was left standing up there with nobody to duel. It was a _nightmare_ of an opening night."

Blaine laughed softly, and unconsciously let his head drop onto Kurt's shoulder. "I did theatre in high school with Anna. We were the leads in _West Side Story_ my junior year. After all the kissing we had to do we couldn't look each other in the eye for a month."

Kurt laughed at his story, stopping outside the doors to Grayson. Blaine watched him dig into his pocket for his student I.D. card, pulling it out and swiping it in the electronic reader next to the glass doors. The light flashed green and the door swung open slowly.

Blaine followed Kurt into the rush of warm air as the door swung closed behind them. The lobby was bright and cheerful, the walls painted a pale yellow and covered in all sorts of posters and club advertisements. To the left side was a countertop desk that circled around towards the far left wall where the elevators were.

"Kurt! It's about time!" A small, dark haired girl at the desk said loudly. "We're having a movie night– " Her eyes fell on Blaine as he stepped up behind Kurt. "Oh," she faltered, looking surprised. "Who's that?"

"Rachel," Kurt intoned evenly. Blaine shuffled a little closer to his side, pulling his glasses off and wiping the melted snow off of them. "This is Blaine. He's– " They exchanged an uncertain look. "He's a friend."

" _Oooh_ ," Rachel squealed, circling around the desk and scampering over. "He _is_ gorgeous, Kurt."

Blaine felt a blush rise to his cheeks as he stuffed his glasses into his pocket. They would only be in the way ten minutes from now, anyway. The girl – Rachel – was staring up at him with big, excited eyes. It was strange for Blaine to have to stare so far down at someone, but she seemed genuinely happy to meet him.

"Been telling your girls about me, have you?" Blaine asked, nudging Kurt gently and sliding his arm around the other man's waist once more.

Kurt's face turned as red as his coat, and Blaine grinned. Two could play the teasing, bad boy game.

"He hasn't shut up about y– "

" _Rachel!_ " Kurt cut in, looking mortified. "Aren't you supposed to be working?"

"I _am_ working," Rachel snapped, flipping her hair dramatically. It smack Blaine in the chin because she was standing so close. "I'm waiting to sign your 'guest'–" she shot Blaine a winning smile "in. I.D.s, please. Hurry up."

Rachel flounced back over to the desk and sat down in the rolling chair. Blaine noticed that she had to tuck her feet under her in order to see over the desk. He smiled at that. It felt good to not being the tiniest person in the room for once.

Blaine pulled his I.D. card out of his bag and handed it off to her as Kurt did the same. They watched her write out their names on the sign-in sheet, and then she looked up, scrutinizing them. "Room number?"

Kurt huffed in exasperation. "Rachel, you spend more time in my room than you do in your own."

"Number or I'm kicking him out," Rachel sang cheerily, waving Kurt's I.D. in front of them.

Kurt snatched it out of her hand at once and Blaine bit his lip to stop himself from laughing as they continued to bicker.

"It's 401," Kurt told her with a scowl.

"See? That wasn't so hard– "

"Shut up, and finish the form– "

With an enormous grin Rachel turned back to Blaine. "Purpose of visit?"

"Rachel– "Kurt started again, but Blaine cut him off.

"I'm here so he can fuck my brains out," Blaine said nonchalantly.

Rachel's mouth fell open, and Blaine leaned down, taking the pen from her limp grip. He spun the binder of paper around and started to write " _Here for cock_ ". With a satisfied smile he handed the pen back to the stunned girl. "That fits better in the box. They should make them a bit bigger for sexually charged visits, shouldn't they?"

"I– um– we... " Rachel stammered as Kurt tugged him towards the elevator. It dinged and the doors slid open behind them. Blaine had a final glimpse of Rachel's stunned expression and the sound of another girl's voice shouting from around the corner, "Oh my god, is that _him_ , Rachel?" before the doors closed and the elevator started its ascent.

"I'm quite popular with your fellow R.A.s," Blaine commented slyly. "Been spreading rumors about what an excellent lover I am?"

"Why do I get the feeling you're not pretending to be a jackass like I was?" Kurt asked dryly, tugging Blaine backwards against his chest.

"Aw, do you not like the real me?" Blaine teased, twisting his head to the side and pressing his lips against Kurt's neck. "Do you regret telling all your girls that I'm the best lover you've ever had?"

"God, shut _up_ ," Kurt nearly whined. His whine turned into a low groan as Blaine's tongue dipped out and traced up his neck to his jaw line.

"Mmm, you still taste good," Blaine murmured as the elevator shuddered to a stop and the doors opened.

There was a loud squeal, and a girl with bouncy brown curls started hopping up and down in front of them. Blaine torn his lips away from Kurt's neck and stepped out of the elevator. This must have been the other girl he'd heard before the door closed. She was breathing hard, wearing a front desk work shirt, and looking ecstatic. At least he wasn't the only one with noisy girlfriends lurking about.

As Kurt stepped out behind him, the girl darted passed him with another squeal, diving into the elevator as the doors slid closed.

"They are so... so... "

"Adorable?" Blaine supplied, turning around and pulling Kurt's mouth down to his. He kept the pressure light, just slowly brushing his lips over Kurt's as the other man relaxed into him.

"They're unfashionable _monsters_ ," Kurt decided, sighing into Blaine's mouth.

"They're better than Santana," Blaine argued. He slanted his lips back over Kurt's mouth, sighing blissfully at the dry, pleasant pressure, the faint buzz starting to hum under his skin. "Take me to your room, babe."

Kurt stumbled backwards down the left hall, Blaine staggering after him and trying to stay as close to Kurt's chest as possible. They slammed backwards against Kurt's door, mouths connected in a heated kiss. Blaine groaned as their teeth clashed, his tongue flicking out to tracing over Kurt's lower lip. Against his hip he could already feel Kurt growing hard, and he arched into it, rolling his hips teasingly along Kurt's thigh.

"Fuck, Blaine," Kurt whispered, fumbling for the I.D. card he'd put back into his pocket. Blaine pulled his mouth away long enough to let Kurt find it, loving the dazed look in Kurt's eyes. The door clicked open a moment later and they tumbled into the room. As soon as Kurt regained his balance, Blaine found himself pinned back against the door, forcing it to slam closed. He heard the noise echo down the long hallway outside, but then Kurt's mouth was covering his once more and he forgot to care.

Strong hands were cupping his ass as he arching into Kurt again, pushing the red coat off the other man's shoulders hurriedly.

"I can't wait to be inside you," Kurt growled, letting go and stepping back so they could undress more easily.

As quickly as Blaine could he pulled his coat off, toed out of his shoes, and pulled both his button up and sweater over his head. Kurt was down to an undershirt by then, and Blaine was slightly grateful he hadn't had to undress Kurt. The buttons on that shirt looked entirely too complicated.

Kurt dropped down onto the bed to pull his knee high boots off, and Blaine settled down into his lap, wrapping his arms tightly around Kurt's neck and rocking slowly. He couldn't believe how overwhelmed he felt right now, how much he'd missed being this close to Kurt. Because he could at least admit that. He loved the sensations that whirled through him when they were together like this, even if he didn't want to understand the strange tugging in his chest.

Kurt's hands settled on his ass once more, and Blaine tugged at the hem of his undershirt, pulling it up over Kurt's head and tossing it to the floor. With a little push Kurt laid back, tracing his hands up and down Blaine's sides, not pressing or clawing like last time, but simply touching, mapping out the knots of taut muscle and the softer patches of skin over his ribs. Blaine keened softly, arching his back and rolling his hips in Kurt's lap. The movement caused their jeans to snag on each other, forcing the rough material to rub against his already aching cock.

"Take me from behind," Blaine panted, dropping onto the bedspread next to Kurt and undoing his jeans. He kicked them and his underwear off, rolling away from Kurt so that the other man had a clear view of his ass. A sharp intake of breath greeted his display and he reached behind himself for Kurt's hand, pulling it down and forcing it to grab one of his ass cheeks.

Blaine moaned as Kurt's fingers tightened, kneading and rolling his ass as Blaine reached for his swollen cock.

"God, your ass is so nice," Kurt breathed. Blaine jolted when he felt Kurt's warm breath against the area a second later. A lingering kiss was pressed to the base of his spine and then one on each cheek as Kurt's fingers started to gently massage his ass. "Lube's in the drawer," Kurt murmured as he held Blaine's ass cheeks apart and circled the puckered skin with his tongue.

With a shout Blaine writhed as Kurt's tongue dipped inside of him, then went back to circling his hole, alternating between light swipes and wet, firm pressure. Kurt's left arm snaked under Blaine's side, circling around his waist and stilling the jerky movement of his hips.

It took him several more moments to process what Kurt had said. Once he realized the implication of the words Blaine rolled onto his stomach enough to grab the night-stand drawer handle and yank it open. He fished around inside, pausing to moan as Kurt's tongue thrust into him suddenly, and his hand finally closed over the slim bottle.

"Fast," Blaine breathed desperately, forcing the bottle into Kurt's right hand. "Don't wanna wait."

Kurt moaned as he pulled his tongue out, and the vibration of it against his ass made Blaine keen loudly. The hand looped around his waist twisted some, catching his aching cock and starting to slowly stroke him as Kurt popped the bottle open. Blaine turned his upper body enough to help Kurt lube up the fingers of his right hand and then tangled the same hand into Kurt's hair. As Kurt's slick fingers started to slip over his hole, Kurt's mouth dropped to Blaine's hip, sucking and nibbling over where the bone jutted out.

His head was spinning as the first finger thrust into him. Blaine was pretty sure he was moaning long and low, but between the finger thrusting in and out of his ass and the tight fist around his cock he could barely think because of the euphoria swirling through him.

The fact that it had only been three days since they'd first done this didn't seem to matter to his body. It felt like he'd spent months and months of lonely nights jerking himself raw since then. A second finger slid in with the first as Kurt's lips trailed up his side to his ribs. For a moment he was tempted to start up their usual snarky banter, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. It seemed out of place right now, and he couldn't explain why except that the silence, only punctuated by their moans, seemed more real to him. Everything about what they were doing felt more natural and personal when they weren't arguing or trying to best each other, just enjoying the other's company in a way that felt more meaningful.

Kurt's lips finally made it over his shoulder and up to his neck. The firm suction of his lips made Blaine jerk roughly against Kurt's hold. Then a third finger started sliding in, stretching the ring of muscles out as Kurt's teeth settled on Blaine's ear lobe.

Blaine whimpered loudly at the tug, and rolled his hips back against the fingers slowly stretching him.

"Are you ready for my cock?" Kurt asked, his hips bucking roughly against Blaine's ass. The rough material of Kurt's jeans rubbed against him as Kurt told him to grab a condom from the drawer. Blaine rolled towards the night-stand once more as Kurt's fingers pulled out and he was left clenching at the cool air. He whined as he felt the bed shift. Quickly Blaine dug a packet of condoms out and ripped one open.

He rolled over to find Kurt naked and stripping his socks off. Blaine passed Kurt the condom, sighing happily as he watched the other man roll it down his cock and then start to lube himself up. Kurt dropped down onto his side next to him, his arm sliding back into place around Blaine's hips, his hand taking hold of his cock. Blaine pulled Kurt's mouth down to his as he turned his hips back onto his side. It took them a few moments of slow, deep kissing and shifting about before their positions lined up.

Their lips broke apart as Blaine felt the blunt tip of Kurt's cock slide between his cheeks and nudge at his aching hole.

"Mmm," Blaine groaned, clutching at the bedspread and arching back against him. "Fuck me."

Kurt's hips pushed forward, his hipbones pressing against Blaine's ass as he slowly thrust in. "God, you feel better than I remember," Kurt gasped, easing out and thrusting in a little deeper.

The movement made Blaine slide up the bed a little, and he moaned weakly, tilting his hips a little more towards the bed and raising his right leg up to give Kurt more room as he pushed in completely. Unlike last time, Kurt stilled then, giving him several moments to adjust to the burning stretch.

"Kiss me," Blaine requested, craning his head around until their mouths connected. He sucked gently at Kurt's lips, then dipped his tongue into the other man's mouth, curling it around Kurt's. As Kurt thrust his tongue along Blaine's, his hips started to move and his left hand started to pump Blaine's cock.

Blaine groaned, arching his ass back and rocking his hips into Kurt's deep thrusts. The arch made the angle perfect, and Kurt's cock pressed against his prostate, making him rip his mouth away from Kurt's to cry out.

"Are you going to scream for me again?" Kurt whispered, jerking his hips a little harder, his right hand sliding over Blaine's thigh and holding it up. "I love it when you do."

In response, Blaine whined loudly and clamped his mouth back over Kurt's, his panting, searing breaths brushing over Kurt's swollen lips as Kurt slammed his hips up hard and then stilled, grinding himself against Blaine's ass as they continued to kiss.

When Kurt's hips started to move once more, Blaine shut his eyes and sighed in bliss, letting Kurt turn his torso completely onto his side and pressing his sweaty chest against Blaine's back.

"Fuck me," Blaine pleaded, tangling his fingers into Kurt's hair and forcing the other man's mouth against his shoulder.

The position reminded him of the night in the library when he'd stood up and wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck and started to fuck back onto his cock. At the same time it felt completely different, less rushed and desperate, more intimate when Kurt was sucking on his skin and murmuring words Blaine couldn't understand.

"Harder," Blaine encouraged, arching his head back and turning in so that his mouth was against Kurt's ear. Kurt's hips moved faster, his hipbones slapping wetly against Blaine's ass as his fist tightened around Blaine's cock and matched the tempo of his hips. "Oh, _fuck_ , Kurt," Blaine bellowed, squeezing his eyes shut at the sudden rush coursing through him.

Kurt's groans were muffled as he bit down on Blaine's shoulder, but his hips kept surging forward, hard, fast, and perfect. As Blaine's cock throbbed and heat twisted low in his stomach he held onto Kurt tighter as he started to come. It felt even better than he remembered, tightening around Kurt's cock and bucking against his hold as his come spilled over Kurt's fist.

A moment later Kurt followed him, slamming into him one last time with a broken howl of pleasure. They continued to twitch and jerk against each other for a few minutes, panting as they came down together. Blaine turned his upper body, feeling Kurt start to ease out of him, as he stroked the other man's cheek and kissed him softly.

"Hi," Kurt mumbled, pulling his arm free from under Blaine and sinking down on top of him.

Blaine simply smiled up at him, because he didn't trust himself to speak. His chest was doing that thing again – where it felt too full of joy and pain all at once. He didn't know what to call it, and he couldn't decide if he wanted Anna to be right or not. If she was right then he was falling in love, something he'd never done before and had never wanted to. If it was true it had been way too easy. So easy he hadn't even noticed it was happening until he couldn't stop it. It had been so simple that maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing if it was true.

He wrapped his arms around Kurt's chest and held him close, not knowing what the fluttering inside of him meant, or why the ache lessened as Kurt sighed dreamily and kissed his neck.

"I really love fucking you from behind," Kurt informed him.

Blaine hummed quietly. "A personal favorite. I love feeling your hips smack against my ass. Saves you the trouble of spanking me."

Kurt laughed softly and turned to look up at him. "You're... you're really something special."

Blaine stiffened at his words, because they were so vague and nervous in tone he had no idea what they meant. A small part of him soared though, because maybe if he was falling in love it would be okay if Kurt was, too.

Kurt didn't seem to expect a reply to his admission, but he curled himself more tightly around Blaine, showering his neck and cheek with sweet little kisses that made Blaine's stomach swoop. Finally he could place the feeling he felt when he was with Kurt: adored, worshipped, _cherished_.

Other fuck buddies and one-night stands, even boyfriends, had been all about sex and groping, but once they had both come they'd rolled over and fallen asleep by themselves. With Kurt he had a warm body pressed against him, a sense of calm and safety while his strong arms were wrapped around him.

"You're pretty special yourself, Kurt," Blaine said after a moment, kissing the other man on the forehead.

A huge grin took over Kurt's face, and even in the darkness of Kurt's dorm room Blaine could swear it shined like a beacon. His chest – heart, he corrected himself – gave another twang as they snuggled closer together and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

When Kurt woke up the next morning it was to the sound of a door slamming shut out in the hallway. He rolled his eyes at the noise, because even though he'd lived in a dorm for three years now, any loud sound like that woke him up instantly. He burrowed his face into the warmth against his cheek and made to hug his pillow tighter. But the warmth object beneath him raised up several inches and Kurt started, whipping his head up to find himself staring at Blaine.

The man from the library, both front desk worker and the one who played and sang at the coffee shop attached to the enormous building. Blaine Anderson, the talented musician who had written all of the piano music for their original play last spring, but that Kurt had always been to scared to approach. He smiled at the sleeping man, running his fingers through the wild, tangled curls on his forehead and snuggled back down against his chest.

This was definitely not how he'd planned for them to get to know each other, though he'd had countless plans for the occasion that he'd never put into motion. It wasn't exactly easy for him to introduce himself to the man he'd been secretly in love with for almost a year. The man he'd been watching from afar ever since that fateful night during finals week last fall. His desperation to find some way to talk to Blaine had definitely contributed to his agreement with Santana, because she'd confirmed the one thing he had been positive about. He wasn't Blaine's type and if he'd wanted any sort of chance, long or short term, he'd have to pretend to be what she'd said would catch Blaine's eye.

Now after the fallout they'd had on Tuesday, Kurt realized just how wrong Santana had been, but part of him still didn't believe any of this was real. He'd presented the real him to Blaine and instead of being turned away like he'd feared for so long, Blaine had seemed to like him, had still _wanted_ him. That was more than he'd ever hoped for, and even if they were – friends? fuck buddies? – _whatever_ they were he was content with it.

Just having Blaine for a little while would be worth it, Kurt reasoned. It's wasn't as though being in love with a guy had ever been a good thing for him before. First Finn, his first crush turned step-brother. Then another friend, Sam, the following year, who had also been hopelessly straight. Tom his freshmen year boyfriend, who had actually been gay, but had had no interest other than blowjobs and sex.

Since then Kurt had stopped trying to find the romance he longed for and had instead settled on casual dating, which usually led to sex. At least until Santana had presented her offer, and now he and Blaine were... well, they were _something_. Kurt hoped it was something meaningful and real, even if they only ended up friends.

He stayed where he was, curled into Blaine's side and watching him sleep until there was a loud knock on the door. Surprised, Kurt sat up slowly and glanced at the clock. It was just after nine o'clock on a Saturday morning. That ruled out pretty much all of the kids on his hall, because only two of them woke up before eleven on the weekends and they both had some sort of sports practice until brunch started at ten.

Blaine groaned and rolled with him as Kurt tried to pull himself out of bed to answer the door. As he was untangling himself the person knocked again, louder this time, and since he was making very little progress extracting himself from Blaine's grasp, he called out instead.

"Who is it?"

"Kurt? It's me and Carole," his father hollered through the door. "You wanna let us in? I know we're a little early, but– "

"Just give me a few minutes to get dressed!" Kurt cut in, a feeling dread filling him. He'd completely forgotten that his father and step-mother were coming to visit him this weekend. His birthday was on Monday and they'd come up to celebrate with him over the weekend. Blaine's hand tugged him back across the bed.

"Blaine," Kurt hissed. " _Blaine_ , wake up!" He punctuated the last word with a sharp smack to Blaine's chest.

The other man yelped and bolted up, blurry-eyed, his hair a tangled, crazy mess. "Wa's goin' on?"

"My... my dad and step-mom are here," Kurt said bracingly. "I forgot they were coming this weekend. They're waiting outside– "

"Hey, Kurt, you wanna hurry up?" Burt called through the door. "I know you're particular about your appearance and all, but I could really use a bathroom."

"Just a minute!" Kurt replied, eyes wild. Oh, god. There was only one place to hide Blaine and that was in the bathroom. His wardrobe was stuffed to the point of over flowing and under the bed was the same way. Containers full of pants, shoes, and extra school supplies were stacked three high and three deep under his bed. There was nothing else to it, just grin and bear it as his father came in and pieced together what they'd been doing together last night.

"Get dressed," Kurt demanded, getting off the bed and digging a pair of pajama bottoms from his chest of drawers. He bent down and grabbed Blaine's pants. "Quick. There isn't anywhere to hide, so– "

"I wasn't gonna hide," Blaine yawned, taking his jeans from Kurt and pulling them on. "We're both adults, Kurt. It's not against the lawful for us to have sex with each other."

"I know, but– my Dad– "

"Kurt!" The fist pounded on the door again.

"Open it," Blaine encouraged, walking around the bed and pulling his button-up shirt from the pile.

Kurt bit his lip, hesitant to move across the room to the door. But when his father's voice rang out again he realized he had no choice. Prolonging the awkward meeting would only make things worse. He shuffled over to the door, cast a quick glance over his shoulder to make sure Blaine's shirt was on, and pulled the door open.

Immediately he was pulled into a warm embrace that smelled of motor oil and cologne. Automatically he hugged his father back, smiling despite the fact that he'd be getting chewed out in less than a minute.

"Hey, bud. How've you been?" Burt asked gruffly, releasing him. He held Kurt at arm's length, examining him. "You're looking good."

Carole bustled in behind him, and pulled him into her arms. "Oh, we've missed you," she gushed. "The house is too quiet without you and Finn around."

Kurt smiled as she let him go, and turned back to his father, ready for the embarrassment he was already feeling. Burt was staring fixedly over Kurt's shoulder and with a gulp Kurt started to explain. "Dad, Carole, this is– "

"Blaine Anderson," Blaine greeted, stepping up beside him with his hand extended. Kurt was surprised by the bold move, because even he didn't like to approach his father when his expression was that frigid.

Nervously Kurt watched their eyes meet, Burt's green and protective, Blaine's a hopeful, warm hazel. Slowly Burt clasped Blaine's hand and gave it a firm shake.

"Burt Hummel," he grunted, squeezing tighter. Kurt rolled his eyes in exasperation because he knew exactly what his father was trying to do. Intimidate, scare, destroy. Blaine didn't flinch under his hard stare or as the grip on his hand became unbearably tight.

" _Dad_ ," Kurt said bitingly. "Didn't you have to go to the bathroom?"

"What? Oh, right."

Burt let go of Blaine's hand abruptly and stomped off to the bathroom.

As soon as the bathroom door snapped shut Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and looked it over. "Is your hand okay?"

"It's fine, Kurt," Blaine said simply, pulling it free. He flexed his fingers a few times, then looked towards the bathroom. "That wasn't nearly as bad as I thought it would be."

Kurt smiled a little, and turned away from him, only to find Carole watching them. She had a big, fond smile on her face as she introduced herself to Blaine.

"Carole Hudson-Hummel," she said. Then she nodded towards the bathroom. "He's really just a big teddy bear once you get to know him."

Blaine smiled charmingly and nodded at her words. "My brother's the same way." He glanced at the clock. "I should get going soon. I work at eleven and I don't want to show up in the same clothes as last night."

Kurt agreed quickly. "I'd refuse to talk to you until after you changed."

The toilet flushed behind them and a few minutes later Burt emerged, still trying to look threatening. If Kurt hadn't been so fond of his father he would have smacked him. "Are we going to breakfast, then?" he asked instead, trying to get his father to stop glaring daggers at Blaine.

"Huh? Yeah, sure," Burt said after a moment's pause. "How about you go with us, Blaine."

"Dad, Blaine has work at eleven," Kurt said quickly. He was surprised to find Blaine's hand sliding into his, but he welcomed the comforting grip. Carole seemed to think it meant something besides a friend reassuring a friend, though, if the expression on her face was anything to go by.

"You work, huh? That's a lot on top of college," Burt acknowledged.

"I've got to pay my rent and tuition somehow," Blaine admitted. "I cover most of it between the library and playing at the coffee shop and a few places around town. My brother and Mom help with the rest."

Kurt smirked at Blaine's words, because he knew at the very least his father was impressed by that. Kurt hadn't even managed to work one job because of how busy his major kept him. He knew music majors were just as busy between the eight or nine different classes they took a semester, all of the concerts, practice time, and then solo auditions and performances. On top of that Blaine spent his free time performing around campus and town, and working several days a week at the library. He was nothing if not organized and on top of things.

Burt nodded at Blaine, and Kurt was just hoping he'd be able to get Blaine out of there before the real questions started, but luck wasn't on his side today.

"You two dating?" Burt asked.

At his side, Blaine shifted a little, and glanced at him.

"We're... "Kurt began, but then he stopped. At the moment he really had no idea where they stood.

"We're friends," Blaine finished, letting go of Kurt's hand.

"Friends," Burt echoed, watching them both closely, his eyes shifting briefly to the tangled mess on top of Kurt's bed. "Friends who have s– "

"Okay," Carole cut in loudly. "We don't want to hold you up, Blaine. Go on, sweetheart."

Kurt shot her a grateful look. He helped Blaine gather his things and pull on his coat, then ushered him towards the door. Both Carole and Burt were watching them, Burt with a guarded expression and Carole looking like she was about to explode from happiness.

Quickly Kurt pulled Blaine into a tight hug, and whispered into his ear. "It was fun."

He felt Blaine nodded against his cheek and before he realized it Blaine was pulled back enough to kiss him softly on the mouth. "I'll get your phone number from Santana so we can meet up again," Blaine murmured so that only he could hear. "Maybe tonight?"

"Sounds great," Kurt said faintly, blushing as Blaine stepped back and pulled the door open.

He turned to wave at Burt and Carole. "It was nice meeting you both."

"I'm sure we'll see you again soon," Carole nearly squealed, not even trying to cover up the enormous grin stretching across her face.

With a final wave Blaine disappeared down the hallway. Kurt closed the door quietly and prepared himself for the worst.

"He's very handsome," Carole said immediately. "How did you two meet?"

Kurt spun around slowly, still blushing. "At the library," he said simply. It wouldn't be a good idea to mention that'd he'd been pretending to a complete dick and had followed Blaine around that evening, touching him every chance he got. That definitely wouldn't sit well with his father.

"He seems very sweet," Carole mentioned, nudging Burt with her elbow. "Doesn't he, Burt?"

Burt grunted. "Yeah, he's... nice, I guess."

"Dad," Kurt warned, and Burt held up his hands defensively.

"What? I come down for your birthday weekend and you've got some guy in your room," Burt retorted. "You do remember what I told you back in high school, don't you? That you matter, Kurt, 'cause you still do. Even more so n– "

"Dad, I know," Kurt sighed, shuffling over to his wardrobe and picking an outfit. "Blaine's very... he's a good guy. And yeah, we're sort of friends with... well, benefits, but... I think there's more there. I _hope_ there's more to it for him."

Burt sighed and dropped down onto the bed. "How long?"

"How long what?" Kurt echoed as he moved towards the bathroom.

"Don't play stupid, Kurt, I know that look," Burt chided. "You're in l– really into this guy. The same way you always are. I just... I don't want to see you get hurt again. That's all."

Kurt bowed his head and turned to push the bathroom door open. "I can't stop myself from feeling how I feel. There's no guarantee it'll end badly this time."

"There's no guarantee you won't get your heart broken either."

Kurt said nothing in reply, because part of him couldn't help but agree with his father's words. He hoped they were wrong, but if the last six years had taught him anything it was to come into any relationship with the expectation of heartache. Come in and get as much from it as you could before it all crumbled to dust, because there was no certainty that Blaine would ever love him back.

Kurt slipped into the bathroom to shower and dress, trying to ignore the sinking feeling in his stomach. Nobody had ever loved him back before. He shouldn't let his hopes get up so much, but for once he couldn't seem to control it. Something was different this time. Kurt couldn't name what it was exactly, but there was more than just sex and a good time happening. He was certain of it.


	6. Chapter 6

Blaine rushed back to his apartment for a quick shower and to change his clothes. Much to his surprise Santana and Anna weren't there to pester him or ask a ton of questions about his whereabouts last night. He was going to avoid that conversation, particularly with Santana, for as long as possible. Especially since he wasn't entirely sure where he and Kurt stood at the moment. They were hooking up certainly, and Blaine thought they could call each other friends, or maybe even something a little more, but the thought scared him. What if this all ended in disaster?

He raced down to the bus stop and made it to campus just in time for his shift. It wasn't until he walked inside the building that he remembered who he shared his mid-day shift with.

"Well, well, if it isn't the cock loving hobbit come to tell me all of his adventures with a certain bad boy," Santana intoned as soon as she caught sight of him.

Grimacing slightly Blaine moved behind the desk and took up his usual chair. The man Santana had been checking out was staring at him, looking terrified by Santana's words. "You'll have to forgive her," Blaine told him quickly, charming smile plastered on his face. "She's got a bad case of Tourette's. She's been blurting out that phrase for the past week. Feel free to report it to our manager, though. I know I'm sick of hearing it every time someone walks through the door."

As Santana handed the man his book he rushed from the building without a backward glance. Santana didn't even seem to care or notice as she turned to Blaine. After a few seconds of looking him over she smiled widely. Blaine gave a mental groan, because he _hated_ that look. That look told him that she knew he'd gotten laid and no amount of evasive answers was going to get him out of telling her the details.

"Oh, I bet Hummel's roommate _loved_ listening to you two go at it last night," Santana quipped, scooting closer and grabbing his hand. "Details, Blainers. _Now_. How hard did that bad boy pound you?"

"What bad boy?" Blaine shot back, pulling his hands from her grasp and fishing his laptop out of his bag. "I fucked an RA last night, not a bad boy."

"You– wait," Santana eyed him suspiciously for a moment. "He blew his whole cover. That little pr– "

"He decided to be honest with me," Blaine snapped, glaring at her. "Something I wish you understood more about."

"Oh, please, I know plenty about honesty," Santana retorted.

"Oh, so that Brittany girl didn't break up with you because you were lying to her and making her believe ridiculous things so she would be mean to other people?" Blaine said harshly, and he knew as soon as he'd said it he'd gone too far, even if it was true.

"Go fuck yourself," Santana spat, pushing her chair down along the desk until she was as far away as possible.

The next two hours were silent. Blaine felt horrible for what he'd said, and the pain he'd brought up, but he also knew it was true. He wished Santana would stop lying and manipulating other people to be who she thought they needed to be, but he didn't know the likelihood of it happening anytime soon.

By five o'clock their relief arrived and Santana disappeared without a word to him. Blaine was just getting ready to chase after her when a voice shouting out across the courtyard made him halt.

"Blaine, over here!"

He spun around to find Kurt, Burt, and Carole seated at a bench about fifteen feet away. With one more glance at where Santana had disappeared Blaine headed over, suddenly feeling nervous.

"Hey," Kurt greeted, smiling and looking as nervous as Blaine felt.

"Hi," Blaine replied, glancing at Carole and Burt.

"My um, we wanted to see if you wanted to go to dinner with us," Kurt told him, his eyes shifting in the direction of his father just slightly. Blaine took the hint for what it was. Burt had insisted on this meet up and he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Sounds great," Blaine said cheerily despite how nervous he was about what was bound to be an interrogation. He didn't even know where he and Kurt stood. How was he supposed to explain that to Kurt's father? "I'll use one of my guest meals for you guys."

"Oh, that's sweet, but we're fine just paying," Carole replied, linking her arm through his and ushering him towards the dining hall a few buildings over.

Blaine was surprised by how fast she walked, but the reason for her speed dawned on him when she whispered, "Burt's going to do his best to separate you and Kurt so he can grill you. He's very... protective."

"Yeah, I've noticed," Blaine muttered, glancing over his shoulder to see Kurt and Burt trailing far behind them. He looked back at Carole and decided to be honest with her. After all she was warning him of his impending doom, so she seemed to be on his side to a certain degree. "What's Kurt been telling him? About us, I mean. We're sort of... I'm not," Blaine stopped, feeling flustered because he wanted to say he and Kurt were friends, but he also thought he wanted more. If Carole told him Kurt had said he didn't want that he'd feel like an idiot.

"Mostly he's avoided the subject, but he said you two are friends," Carole answered, giving him a kind smile.

Blaine smiled back as they turned into the dining hall entrance. Carole reminded him of his own mother in a lot of ways. She was gentle and kind and easy to talk to. His heart also soared a bit at the fact that Kurt considered them friends. Something of what he was feeling obviously came across on his face, but Carole laughed a little and patted his arm.

"You two are very cute together," she informed him as they joined the line waiting to get into the dining hall. "I don't think Burt has anything to worry about. Not the way he thinks he does at least."

"What do you m– "

"Since when do you power walk?" Kurt demanded, falling into step behind him and Carole. Burt eyed him sharply and Blaine smiled slightly.

"We're doing a fitness month at the hospital," Carole lied smoothly, giving Blaine a little wink. "I'm getting quite good at it, even if Burt can't keep up."

Yes, Blaine definitely liked Carole.

Blaine woke up in a cocoon of warmth, his face buried in the crook of Kurt's neck. For a few moments he kept his eyes shut and enjoyed the feeling, the way Kurt's arms were snug around his chest and the way his face seemed to fit perfectly against Kurt's neck. He curled his fingers tighter around the sleeve of Kurt's tank top and breathed in deeply.

The past few days had flown by. Dinner with Burt and Carole hadn't been nearly as disastrous as he'd thought it would be. As soon as they'd sat down Blaine had made a point to explain things to Burt before the other man came up with an elaborate way to corner him. He'd taken Kurt's hand in his and said they were friends for now since they were still getting to know each other. When his own words had matched Kurt's explanation Burt had relaxed some, though he still kept shooting them looks. The looks had made Blaine feel weird, because they reminded him of Santana's looks. Not because Burt knew exactly what they'd done the night before (though Blaine had little doubt that the man had pieced it together), but because Burt realized what Blaine was beginning to feel.

Under his cheek Kurt's chest rumbled as the other man grunted and then snuffled loudly. Blaine turned his face into Kurt's neck to hide his smile. Last night have been... different. After Burt and Carole had left Saturday evening they'd gone back to Kurt's room again and had sex. Sunday and Monday night they'd come back here to his room and done the same, but last night they hadn't. For the first time they'd come back to one of their rooms, watched television, curled up together, and fallen asleep. Kurt had met him at the library towards the end of his shift, and even though they'd both been exhausted from classes and auditions Kurt had still decided to come home with him.

Despite the part of his head bellowing at him to remind him that Kurt was only a friend, he couldn't help but think that last night they'd behaved like boyfriends would.

"Hrmmrph," Kurt groaned, twisting slightly in Blaine's grasp and trying to roll towards him.

Blaine followed his motion, rolling off Kurt's chest and onto his side until they were face to face. He glanced around his room to figure out what time it might be, but everything was still fairly dark from what he could tell. There was a little bit of dull light trickling in through one of the blinds, but nothing that made him think it was time to get up yet.

Kurt was still sleeping peacefully beside him, his hair falling into his eyes. Blaine reached up and brushed a few strands back and snuggling in closer to Kurt's warmth. He felt calmer than he had in a long time while he was lying right here. His arms slid back around Kurt's body, hugging him close as he nuzzled his face against the other man's neck.

"Kurt, wake up," he murmured, pressing a lingering kiss to the underside of Kurt's jaw. "Wake up, birthday boy."

"Hmm?" Kurt grumbled, turning his face into the pillow. The movement gave Blaine even better access to Kurt's neck.

"Wake up," Blaine repeated before attaching his lips to Kurt's neck. Slowly he sucked a path up the other man's neck, along his jaw and then up to his lips. He pressed his own firmly against Kurt's, moving slowly and working to coax Kurt's mouth open. Finally Kurt started to respond to his advances, parting his lips and letting Blaine's tongue dip into his mouth.

"Morning," Kurt yawned as Blaine pulled back, and kissed the tip of his nose. "Ugh, you've got _horrible_ breath."

"Yours smells like shit, too," Blaine retorted. "You didn't sneak out to rim some other guy last night by any chance, did you?"

"Piss off," Kurt growled, blowing in his face.

Blaine crinkled his nose at the smell. "Ugh, gross. You could have at least brushed your teeth when you got back."

Kurt glared at him, and suddenly his hand grabbed Blaine's ass and tugged him forward until they were pressed tightly together. "Why bother if I'm about to do the same to you?"

"Oh, really?" Blaine gasped. "I'm pretty sure I should be doing that to _you_. It is your birthday after all."

Just as quickly as the lust and rough playfulness had appeared it vanished and Kurt's grip loosened.

"It's– you don't have to do anything– "

"But I want to," Blaine insisted, leaning in to kiss Kurt once more. "I promise it won't be anything huge or expensive, okay?"

"I– all right," Kurt agreed, still looking uncomfortable at the thought. "Just... we barely know each other. I don't want you going all out for me. You didn't even _know_ my birthday was today until Carole said it fifteen times at dinner."

"She wanted to make sure I'd remember the date, I think," Blaine commented, brushing a few more stray hairs off Kurt's forehead. "It won't be anything crazy, or... more than friends," Blaine said uncertainly. Quickly he rushed to add, "Unless you want it to be, but– "

"No, that's... we could just do what we always do," Kurt offered.

"You mean fuck?"

Kurt smiled, looking slightly bashful. "Birthday sex is always a fantastic gift idea."

"Hmmm, I'll keep that in mind for later," Blaine agreed. But secretly his mind was trying to figure something else out. He wanted to find a way to show Kurt how much he was starting to mean to him, but the thought terrified him. What if he scared Kurt off? What if he scared _himself_ off? He might be feeling things and acting differently with Kurt than he normally did with other men in their situation, but that didn't have to mean anything. Even if he'd never felt safer than he felt right now tangled up with Kurt that didn't mean he was falling in love – that didn't mean he'd found a place for his heart to call home.

"Good," Kurt mumbled, letting his eyes drift shut again. "I'm going back to sleep until you decide to get me off then."

"Don't you have class?"

"Birthday skip day," Kurt informed him drowsily.

Blaine propped himself up on his elbow, cradling Kurt against his chest and stroking his cheek until his breathing evened out again. Behind him a fist knocked against his door and then it creaked open.

"Blaine?" Anna's voice called softly. "Are you awake?"

"Yeah. Is it time for class already?"

"Get up, blue balls," Santana's voice said louder. The door creaked open more and Blaine rolled over enough to see her come strutting in. They'd started talking again on Sunday and while neither of them had mentioned their fight at work on Saturday, they'd both reached a silent, but mutual understanding about it.

"I... fine," Blaine sighed, deciding that he'd skipped enough last week after his first night with Kurt. As Anna stepped into his room, Blaine rolled back towards Kurt. "Hey, we're going to class, okay?" He pressed a sweet kiss to Kurt's forehead and the other man mumbled in acknowledgment. "Lock the door when you leave."

Kurt grumbled some more and flopped over onto his stomach as Blaine crawled out from under the covers and stood up.

"Oh, did you two discover a way to have clothed sex then?" Santana asked, eyeing his pajama pants and tank top.

"We uh, we didn't have sex last night," Blaine admitted quietly as he shuffled over to his dresser and started to change.

"Then what _did_ you do if you didn't do each other?" Santana demanded. Blaine turned around as he tugged his shirt off. Santana was looking curious, but Anna's expression caught him off guard. It was hopeful, bright, and rather unnerving. Almost as though she knew something he didn't about himself.

Blaine shrugged as he buttoned up his jeans. "Dunno. We watched a movie, and... yanno, like, snuggled together. Ended up falling asleep. Been a long week."

Now Santana was giving him the same look Anna was. A huge, radiant smile had taken over her features as Blaine pulled his shirt on and grabbed his bag.

"Why are you two looking at me like that?" he finally demanded when they reached the bus stop.

"Because you're really fucking stupid," Santana retorted sharply. "It is _so_ obvious."

Baffled by her words, Blaine watched her climb onto the waiting bus. He turned to Anna as they let a few other people get on. "What are you two on about?"

"You two make a really cute couple," Anna said bluntly as she brushed past him and handed the driver her bus pass to clip.

"We– I– _what?_ " Blaine squawked as he followed her onto the bus. The driver yanked his bus pass from his loose grip and clipped it."We're not tog– "

"Then why do you two fuck like bunnies half the week and then _cuddle_ on the one night you don't?"

"We're... Kurt and I," Blaine stammered as he tugged down into a seat next to Santana. Anna dropped down behind them and hugging him around the shoulders from behind. "We're friends," he concluded. "That's it. We're barely even friends at that."

"Uh huh, sure," Santana drawled, pinching his cheek condescendingly. "Two 'friends' who fuck and cuddle and give each other heart eyes. Oh, and go out to eat with the other's _parents_."

"That wasn't planned," Blaine argued as the bus jolted and started down the road. "It just happened."

"Falling in love just happens," Anna supplied from behind him. She pecked him on the cheek where Santana's fingers had just pinched his face.

"I am _not_ in love," Blaine growled. "I don't do that kind of stuff. It just ends with– if I was I– I'm just _not_."

He scowled at them both as the bus pulled out onto the main road. The girls exchanged another look and Blaine glared at the head of the man in front of him. Kurt was great, of course he was, and Blaine definitely liked him. That didn't mean he was in love. Being in love had never ended well for an Anderson. Blaine wasn't going to make the same mistake his parents and brother had.

The three of them shared their first class of the morning, Ancient Civilizations at eight sharp. Throughout the lecture Blaine ignored both of them, even shifted down their row several seats when they kept trying to whisper to him and pass notes. After that they both started to bombard him with text messages. By the time class ended at ten to nine his anger had mostly vanished just so they would stop pestering him.

He and Anna headed off to through Music Theory class while Santana took a break for an hour better classes. During the walk over Anna remained silent as she hooked her arm through his. The only sound was the snow crunching underfoot and the buzz of other students chattering as they passed by them. Once they arrived at their new destination they took their usual spot at the back desk and started to unpack.

Nobody else had arrived yet, but it was normal, especially for a Wednesday. A lot of their classmates skipped this class on Wednesdays because Professor Blankenship only went over whatever they'd read about or been assigned to compose. Nothing exciting ever happened and the elderly man always forgot to take attendance.

"Blaine, I'm sorry if we upset you," Anna apologized quietly as she pulled out her notebook. "We just want what's best for you, that's all."

Blaine sighed in defeat and ran his hand though his curls. "I know. Don't worry about it. I'm just... " he paused, trying to decide how to phrase what was going on in his head. "Just trying to figure this all out myself still."

Anna nodded slowly. "He's really good for you," she mentioned. "I haven't seen you smile that way in a long time."

"He's... he's _everywhere_ ," Blaine confessed. "In my dreams, at work– "

"In your bed," Anna added in, smiling slightly.

Blaine's lips twitched, but he forced the smile down and only nodded. "Yeah, he's a lot of other places, too," Blaine finished as his stomach swooped just from the idea that he was, in fact, in love with the other man. There really wasn't much he could say to deny it, even to himself.

A few people filed into the class. Blaine watched them quietly before saying, "It's his birthday today. I wanted to do something for him. Nothing with money or anything. He didn't want that, just... something simple. Like a song or something."

"One with meaning," Anna deduced, still smiling. "A way to tell him how you think you're feeling without having to say it aloud."

"I– yeah, I guess," Blaine agreed uncomfortably. "But I've got classes all day and I can't even _think_ of a song to play. Then I'll have to learn it and– "

"I think you already picked the song," Anna told him with certainly. "You even said the name just now."

"What– "

"He's everywhere, is what you said. _Everywhere_."

"What do you– oh, _oh!_ That's... but all of the lyrics won't fit– "

"That's never stopped you before," Anna reminded him as the bell rang and the professor strolled in.

How little her words irked him should have surprised him, but he barely processed them. Anna was certainly right, too. Once in his sophomore year of high school he'd serenaded his crush by singing to him – at his place of work – about keeping his sex toys in the drawer. Blaine didn't think he could do much worse than that.

"Do you think you and Santana can keep him out of the apartment for a few hours?" Blaine whispered as their professor started to drone on. "I need to figure out how to play it, and which instrument and– "

"I'm on it," Anna muttered, sliding her phone out of her pocket and starting to type. "We'll take him to a long dinner, and you can just skip your evening class."

Blaine nodded gratefully, already playing the tune in his head and starting to arrange it. The lyrics weren't completely the sentiment he was going for, because Kurt was definitely still around when he woke up, but it was a decent way to try to explain how he felt.

* * *

After spending a relaxing morning lounging in Blaine's bed, Kurt took a shower, and returned to his hall to make sure nothing insane had gone down. Rachel had greeted him at the front desk, told him a few new gossipy tidbits about one of the love triangles going on between three girls on their floor – two roommates on his side, and the invasive third party on hers – then rushed him upstairs for his birthday presents and a movie marathon.

Needless to say, his day was pretty fantastic. At dinner he ran into Anna and Santana, only to be dragged to the little local restaurant a few streets over for a birthday dinner. By the time the wait staff arrived with his free piece of cake and sang a rousing, but off-key, birthday song he was getting suspicious. Any mention of Blaine and his whereabouts was immediately deflected. Blaine had wanted to do something for him for his birthday, but the thought that this much time and preparation was needed made him nervous.

They were friends, with a lot of exciting benefits admittedly, but Kurt didn't think they were more than that. The thought of _being_ more than that scared him. Blaine was a great, nice, charming guy, but what if he – like every other guy – was only interested because Kurt was convenient?

The girls prolonged dinner for another twenty minutes before Kurt finally snapped and demanded they leave.

"Okay, this is just ridiculous," Kurt told them abruptly, standing up. "I already know Blaine's up to something because he told me himself that he was, so let's just go. We paid half an hour ago. They're going to kick us out eventually."

Santana rolled her eyes, but got up. "I told you Hummel wouldn't let us keep him here for that long."

"He just needs a little bit longer– "

"Oh, shut up," Santana snapped. "Even when something's perfect Blaine still expects more from himself. Let's go. I have an exam to study for."

Anna clenched her jaw, but Kurt shushed her quickly and tugged her out of the restaurant. The short bus ride to their apartment was silent except for Anna's constant stream of text messages. Kurt had a shrewd idea of who they were with, but he didn't call her on it. If Blaine needed more time wouldn't it make more sense for her to _not_ text him every other minute so he could finish up... whatever he was doing?

He was certainly intrigued by whatever Blaine had planned, and a little nervous and excited. There was no real set reason for why he was so much more excited for this than he'd been for any of his friend's gifts, or even his family visiting, but there was – and always had been – something about Blaine that kept him interested. It was one of the main reasons he'd spent so much time "studying" at the coffee shop on campus, and then had given in to Santana's plan. Getting close to Blaine in any way was all he'd really found himself wanting, and whatever the other man had planned tonight was bound to be perfect.

As soon as he stepped through the front door of the apartment Anna and Santana rushed off to their respective rooms. Two doors slammed closed, more loudly than was strictly necessary, and then it was silent. Unsure of what was awaiting him, Kurt slowly wandered down to the hall, only to see Blaine poking his head out from his room.

"K- Kurt! You guys are... um, early."

"So I gathered, mystery man," Kurt remarked, restraining himself from leaning in for a chaste kiss. Instead he tried to look past Blaine into the other man's room. What he'd been expecting to see he didn't know, but his heart sunk a little when he found the room looked no different than it had that morning. "Gonna tell me what this birthday surprise is now?"

"I uh," Blaine stammered as a shrill whistle echoed down the hall from Santana's room.

"Get some!"

"Oh my... "Blaine trailed off, looking embarrassed. "I'm just going to murder her in her sleep one day, I swear."

He ushered Kurt into the room, closed and locked the door, and moved over to the space across from the bed where several instruments were set up. The sight of Blaine's acoustic guitar propped up against the keyboard, instead of its normal spot on its stand, make Kurt's heart stutter in his chest. Listening to Blaine play at the coffee shop had been the main reason he'd fallen so hopelessly in love with Blaine last year.

"I know you said nothing expensive, so I figured I'd do what I do best, being a music major and all," Blaine rambled, pulling Kurt over to sit on the edge of the bed.

Kurt complied as Blaine continued to explain himself nervously, picking up his guitar and sitting down beside Kurt. He arrange the instrument and turned to face him, his cheeks slightly flushed.

"It's um, I just picked it out and figured it out a few hours ago. At first I tried to arrange it on piano because the original was too fast for what I had in mind, but then it didn't work so I tried an acoustic version and all of the words don't really fit, but... it's just," Blaine paused, looking hesitant and bashful. Kurt's stomach gave a tremulous swoop as he reached over and stroked Blaine's cheek to try to calm him down. "It's just how I've been feeling, or starting to feel, lately. So, um, here goes... "

Blaine settled the guitar in his lap once more and then started to strum softly. The tune was vaguely familiar to Kurt, though he couldn't quite place it until Blaine began to sing.

_"Turn it inside out so I can see_

_the part of you that's drifting over me"_

The song Blaine was playing hit him like a bolt of lightning. It was older, from his elementary school days, but it had been hugely popular back then. The version Blaine was playing for him right now was softer, and slower, but like with all the songs he'd heard Blaine play in that little coffee shop it was raw and beautiful to his ears. When he allowed himself to realize that not only was Blaine playing for him, but that he was playing _to_ him and him alone his breath stuck to his throat.

Blaine looked up and met his eyes nervously, bashfully, as he continued to sing. Kurt's chest expanded almost painfully at the hopefulness in those eyes, and he started to tear up some, because sitting here, being serenaded like this was something he'd dreamt about. Not just after he'd started watching Blaine at the coffee shop, but even back in high school. He'd wanted to find someone who could share his passions with him, who would show him how much he meant to them with their music. Of course he'd secretly hoped Blaine would do that for him someday, but since he'd never even been able to get up the courage to approach him all those nights he'd thought that was simply wishful thinking.

" _Cause every time I look_

_you're never there_

_and always there"_

To Blaine the words might not all fit with what he was trying to convey, but to Kurt those parts seemed to fit himself so perfectly. For years he been searching and hoping to find someone like the man next to him, to find someone he might be able to give his heart to, and Blaine's sincerity right now was making his stomach flip like it had that first night he'd caught sight of the other man. If Kurt hadn't already known it was this easy to fall in love he wouldn't have believed it was happening to him once again with the same man.

_"Cause you're everywhere to me_

_and when I close my eyes it's you I see_

_You're everything I know that makes me believe_

_I'm not alone"_

Kurt clamped his hands together and pressed them against his lips, covering the ridiculous smile that was taking over his face.

_"I recognize the way you make me feel_

_it's hard to think that you might not be real"_

He thought he understood what Blaine was trying to admit to, what Kurt himself was still trying to grasp a year later, but maybe this time... maybe this time his heart wouldn't end up crushed. Maybe this time he'd finally found a haven for his heart to share with another.

It felt like something inside of his chest has grown wings and was trying to take flight. Knowing that Blaine was feeling even the slightest bit of what he did made him feel so much freer and happier. For once he wasn't just making all of it up in his head, or trying to convince himself that the guy he was messing around with felt more the slightest connection. Blaine was giving him all of that proof he'd longed for right now.

_"And when I touch your hand_

_it's then I understand_

_The beauty that's within_

_It's now that we begin"_

Blaine's voice faltered just slightly on the last line, and for a gut-wrenching moment as Blaine started up a final chorus Kurt thought that was another line that meant the opposite of what Blaine was trying to say. But Blaine shifted in closer, twisting so that his chest and the guitar faced away from Kurt. Still strumming and singing softly, Blaine tilted his head in and captured Kurt's lips briefly, murmuring the last words against Kurt's mouth.

_"So tell me_

_Do you see me?"_

Speechless, Kurt let his eyes drift open, finding Blaine's face centimeters away. His eyes were bright and nervous as they stared at each other. Blaine's last words hung in the air, and even though Kurt usually felt like the one who had to ask that it was incredible to finally have someone else just as hopeful about their relationship as he was.

"I've never seen anyone more clearly than I see you," Kurt whispered, treading his fingers into Blaine's curls and pulling him back in for another kiss. This one was deeper; slow and sensual like so few of their kisses had been, but to Kurt it was the most breath-taking moment of his life.


	7. Chapter 7

A fortnight passed with Kurt and Blaine still trying to keep things casual. After Blaine's song had finished and they'd shared a few lazy kisses, both men had been too embarrassed and nervous to bring up anything more. Blaine was now positive that Kurt returned his feelings –whatever those feelings were – but the thought of actually having to say it aloud or commit to anything made him want to cower under the pile of blankets and pillows on his bed. Kurt seemed to share the sentiment, because while they were slowly beginning to act more lovey-dovey and romantic neither of them dared to bring up the topic of "being boyfriends".

Blaine almost hoped they never did because then expectations couldn't get in the way and things wouldn't fall apart like he'd seen happen so many times. Luckily, they were both extremely business at this point in the semester. Kurt had a role in the spring play and the cast was gearing up for opening night in the middle of March. A string of gigs had landed in Blaine's lap on top of the music department's mid-spring semester concert that he was going to be featured at.

Kurt had been thrilled to hear that, and insisted on coming to see him play, but so had Cooper. He'd made the big mistake of telling his brother over the phone while Kurt was standing a few feet away in the kitchen with Santana and Anna. Every day since he'd been swarmed with text messages of pick-up lines, and sex tips from his older brother that were all promptly deleted. Except the one giving him a deep throat lesson. He'd taken the cucumber from the fridge and taken a picture of the damn thing all the way down his throat and send it as a reply to that one, along with a cheery, "I can take more than you can ever dream of having between your legs". Needless to say the texts had stopped for several days after that.

Valentine's Day had come and gone between Kurt's birthday and their busy schedules. Both men had stumbled and blushed their way through the awkward conversation about the holiday and had instead decided – since Kurt's birthday had only been a few days before – to consider that their early Valentine's Day and not bother with it. Anna had hit him round the head for letting such a "golden opportunity" slide, but he honestly didn't mind. He'd always thought the holiday was pretty overrated to begin with.

Another snowstorm blew through during the week leading up to all of his gigs and the concert. He also had two mid-terms to study for and not nearly enough time to figure it all out. Somewhere between his lack of sleep for three days, continuous song rehearsals, and several long walks through knee deep piles of snow to get to the music hall because the road back to his bus stop still hadn't been plowed, Blaine started sneezing.

He'd thought nothing of it on Wednesday, and not even on Thursday when his chest started to feel tight and his throat got dry and scratching, but by three o'clock Friday morning Blaine thought he definitely had a problem on his hands.

Arms trembling where they were latched onto the toilet seat, Blaine pressed his forehead against the cool rim and gave a pitiful groan, trying to block out the smell coming from the toilet bowl. With a shaky hand he smacked the handle and listened to the swirling water being flushed away. He had his final rehearsal in six hours, then a gig later that night, Cooper to pick up from the airport Saturday morning and then the concert that evening. He could _not_ be sick for all of that.

Determined to go find some sort of medicine, Blaine slowly tried to clamber to his feet, but as soon as he lifted his head and opened his eyes the room swam and he hung his head back over the toilet, heaving up whatever else might have survived the past two hours of vomiting. When he his stomach finally realized there was absolutely nothing but itself to force out of his mouth he torso stopped seizing up. With a weak whine Blaine flushed the toilet again, grabbed the big trash can between the toilet and the sink, and risked the miserable crawl back to his bedroom until dawn.

As Blaine curled up on his sweat soaked bed, he grabbed the pillow on the other side and clutched it to his chest. For a moment he breathed in deeply, taking in Kurt's scent that still lingered on the fabric and praying to whatever deity or force that was listening that it didn't make him want to hurl up his intestines next. It made his head ache a little more sharply, but thankfully his stomach seemed to be done for a while. The mental imagine of him actually clinging to Kurt, who had had rehearsal, a club meeting, and then another meeting and activity with his hall that night, relaxed him enough that he fell into a restless, feverish sleep.

A faint, almost constant buzzing brought him back to consciousness several hours later. Before Blaine could even be bothered to figure out what the noise was his stomach churned and he swung his head over the side of his bed, vomiting into the trash can he'd left there. By the time he was done the buzzing had stopped, and he almost thought he'd imagined it until Santana pounded twice on the door and barged in.

Blaine buried his face back into his pillow and groaned in pain.

"Will you answer my damn text m– _ugh_ , why does it smell like dead animal in here?" Santana demanded in disgust.

Blaine didn't trust himself to speak, but as he heard her heels clicking towards him across the wooden floor, he gave enough effort to roll his head to the side and stare up at her. As soon as he did he wished he hadn't.

" _Gross_ ," the half-clown, half- tiger looking Santana said, staring down at the trash can. "No class for you today then? I'm getting out of here before I get it."

Blaine stared dazedly up at her, trying to distinguish any visible, recognizable features of his friend and roommate, but no. She had whiskers, pointy ears, and a tall that was steady thumping against his ankles. Her fur was also the colors of a rainbow, and reminded him of a clown.

"K- kitty," Blaine stuttered out, kicking blinding at the tail now resting on his legs. "You're... kitty," he slurred again.

Santana arched an eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips. "Did you upchuck your brain last night? _God_ , of all the weekends Anna could have gone off with her boyfriend... "

The tail smacked him a little harder against the legs, and Blaine whined and turned his face back into the pillow.

"Go take some fever reducer and drink something," Santana ordered. "I've got an exam I can't miss so you're on your own."

Blaine barely heard her as he slipped back into unconsciousness.

* * *

By noon Kurt was beginning to worry. Last night he'd texted Blaine after he'd finished with everything, not for sex or anything major, but just to say goodnight. He hadn't expected a response because he knew how hard the other man had been pushing himself the past few weeks and he figured he was sound asleep. When he'd still had no response after Blaine's first class had ended he'd started to feel nervous.

Now, four hours, fifty-eight text messages, and six calls later he was somewhere between scared and hurt. Had something happened to Blaine or had he just lost interest like all the others? Did that mean their plans to meet at the Commons for dinner and then watch _Chicago_ where no more?

After spending his lunch hour barely eating and instead texting Blaine with no response, Kurt finally gave in to the inevitable and called Santana. It took him several minutes to finally hit the call button, but Blaine's silence was starting to scare him. Especially after how close they'd been getting. If he was being... could he even call it a break up since they still hadn't officially said anything about dating?

Two rings later Santana's snide voice was in his ear.

"What, Hummel? You've got the wrong number if you're looking for a fuck."

"Is... is Blaine with you?" Kurt asked meekly. He absolutely hated how hurt and uncertain he sounded, but he couldn't seem to control it. He was worried and scared that once again his heart was about to be broken.

"No," Santana replied. Even from here it sounded like she was rolling her eyes. "He's hacking up his lungs or balls or whatever's left of his insides– "

" _What_?" Kurt gasped. "Is he– what– how sick is he?"

There was a brief pause that Kurt took as Santana shrugging. "Room smelled like a dead skunk this morning. He's a big boy as you're appear, he can take the short walk to the kitchen for some medicine."

"No, I'm going over there," Kurt told her, no longer scared of getting hurt, but anxious to make sure Blaine was, in fact, all right. "He sounds really sick. I'm going to make sure he's okay."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Suck his dick, I'm sure that'll make him feel better," Santana said disinterestedly.

" _Santana_ ," Kurt warned, standing up and slinging his back over his shoulder. "I am _not_ in the mood for your crap. You left him there alone all day when he's sick.

"Oh, he's _fine_ ," Santana assured him. "You're so love sick I'll probably come home and find you both vomiting." She paused for a second and Kurt was just about to snap back angrily when she added, "Key's in the porch light" and hung up.

Furious, but not surprised, Kurt forced his phone back into his pocket with some difficulty and headed for the nearest bus stop. Santana might think it was a simple, little sickness, but Kurt was entirely too aware of how hard Blaine had been pushing himself lately, and just how little he'd been sleeping. He blushed faintly at the thought, and shuffled more quickly towards the bus stop. Hopefully Santana was right and Blaine was taking care of himself just fine, and Kurt was just overreacting, but he still wanted to be there for the other man. To take care of him and help him in any capacity until he felt better. Pushing himself, especially with his concert tomorrow, would only make Blaine worse, not better. Blaine needed to relax and Kurt was going to help him do that.

After a half an hour bus ride and another dozen texts that were never answered, Kurt found himself climbing the stairs of Blaine's apartment building. He knocked a few times just in case someone was actually capable of answering, but when he didn't hear anyone moving around inside he reached up, unscrewed the bottom part of the light fixture and grabbed the key taped to the inside of it.

Once he was inside it took him a moment to find his bearings. It was entirely too dark in their little apartment, because the blinds that were normally pulled up hadn't been touched that morning. Kurt knew from being around a lot over the past few weeks that Santana never bothered with them. Usually Blaine or Anna did, but she was off with her boyfriend and obviously Blaine hadn't made it out of his room. He hoped he was wrong in that regard. If the other man was as sick as Santana had said then he definitely needed something to help his fever.

"Blaine?" Kurt called out anxiously, dropping his bag and coat on one of the kitchen chairs, and glancing around. No open cabinets or random dirty dishes or anything out of place. Blaine definitely hadn't been in here then. Even when he was completely healthy he still tended to leave some type of mess behind himself.

Kurt turned down the hall and quickly opened the door to Blaine's room. The sight that greeted him made his heart ache. He quickly rushed over to the bed, gently sweeping back Blaine's curls and trying not to jostle the other man too much. Blaine groaned faintly and curled his body tighter around his pillow.

Blaine's whole face was drenched in sweat. His sheets and pillows were stained with it as well. Kurt braced his hand on Blaine's forearm and felt him trembling slightly.

"Oh, sweetheart," Kurt gushed. Slowly he eased Blaine's pillow out of his death grip and coaxed him away. "Hey, Blaine, you need to wake up for a bit, okay?"

When Blaine groaned and rolled away, Kurt crawled across the soaked bed after him and then gagged. A terrible smell hit his nostrils and as he looked down he realized why. There was a trash can half full of whatever had been in Blaine's stomach sitting next to the edge of the bed.

One hand holding his nose closed, Kurt rolled Blaine back onto his back and forced him awake.

"Come on. Y- you need some medicine and fluids, okay?"

Blaine stared up at him dazedly and made a little growly noise. "Do... do you know if you have anything to take? Or anything that will settle your stomach?"

Blaine closed his eyes and grumbled, "Sleep" before rolling towards Kurt and curling into his side. Kurt could feel the waves of heat rolling off of Blaine's body, and part of him was starting to panic. He was so much worse than Santana had led him to believe, and he really didn't have a lot of experience with this. Once he'd helped his father recover from a heart attack, but he _knew_ his father, his likes and dislikes when he wasn't his best. He didn't know any of that for Blaine.

Something buzzed loudly across the room, and Kurt was quite intent on ignoring it until it started to ring and play a Duran Duran song. Blaine's phone. Surely he had his parents or someone listed in there who would know those things.

Regretfully Kurt tugged himself away from Blaine's overheated body and stumbled over to the desk. Blaine's phone was plugged in and buzzing across a notebook. As it lit up Kurt saw the words "Taller, Better Brother" scroll across the screen. For a second Kurt debated letting it go to voice mail, but he needed someone's guidance right now and at the very least Blaine's brother might be able to help.

Kurt accepted the call, taking a shaky breath and getting ready to introduce himself, but the other man began howling into the tiny device.

" _We're going off the rails on a crazy traaaaaaain!"_

The screeching in his ear continued as the other man began to imitate a guitar, but after a few moments he trailed off.

"Oh, come on, Blainey! You have to do your part in this," Blaine's brother lectured through the phone. "And you better use a lot of pointing during your solo even if I can't see y– "

"Um, hi," Kurt greeted anxiously.

The other man breathed in sharply on the other line. "Why's some girl have my brother's phone?" the man asked, sounding more as though he was addressing himself instead of Kurt. "Maybe if this was the other way around since I can't keep a woman around for more than a few weeks, but you're not Anna or Santana. Blaine's gay, so you two are– "

"I am _not_ a woman," Kurt snapped angrily. "Just because my voice is high-pitched– "

"Oh, so you _are_ fucking, Blainey boo, then. Excellent, excellent," the man jabbered, sounding delighted "Wake him up or untie him for me, would you? I've gotta talk to him about what time my flight gets in."

"I... can't," Kurt told him, his worry starting to creep back into his tone. "Listen, uh... "

"Cooper," Blaine's brother supplied.

"Right, Cooper," Kurt continued in a rush. "I just got over to his place and he's really sick and I don't know wh– "

"Alphabet soup and cherry ginger ale," Cooper cut in smoothly. "And he likes to be cuddled when he's got an upset stomach. Make sure he's had at least a cup of the ginger ale and it's been down for half an hour before cuddling him, though. He ruined my favorite Buckeyes jersey when I was fifteen because I didn't wait to make sure. His stomach held quite a lot for a six year old."

It took Kurt a second to realize his mouth had fallen open in surprise. He hadn't expected Blaine's brother to be so specific. Mostly he'd figured Cooper would tell him to call their mother, or he'd call her himself and then text or call Kurt back. As Kurt snapped his mouth closed he also realized that there was quite an age gap between the two.

"T- thanks," Kurt stammered, cradling Blaine's phone against his ear with his shoulder and pulling out his own to make a note. "Santana just _left_ him and I didn't know w– "

"Can't cure an upset stomach with some rough deep throating, huh?" Cooper joked casually over the line, and Kurt blanched at his words.

"I won't– we– "

"You're fuck buddies," Cooper said simply. "So you got a name or should I just call you Majestic Cock?" There was a pause while Kurt spluttered before Cooper added, "I'm assuming that's the reason he went for you. He's particular about who he bottoms with."

" _Oh my god_ ," Kurt whispered in horror. "You're worse than Santana."

"Where do you think she learned it all from?" Cooper laughed. "Tell her she's picking me up tomorrow, nine o'clock sharp." There was another pause filled with muffled voices on Cooper's side, before Cooper continued slyly, "I'd uh... make sure she can't get in until she gets stuff for Blaine, too. It's the least she could do, right?"

Kurt snorted. "She'll be lucky if she ever sees the inside of this apartment again."

"Oh, good boy. Did you point while you said that? Cause it's key."

" _What_?"

Cooper gave a long suffering sigh. "I'll teach you tomorrow, Majestic Cock. Take good care of my baby brother!"

The line went dead as Kurt was forming a retort to being called Majestic Cock for a second time, but as he hung up he realized he'd never actually mentioned his name to Cooper. He'd been to horror struck by the uncanny similarities between Cooper and Santana's lack of tact to answer.

Kurt spun back around to the bed, rushed over and propped up a few pillows. He didn't know if Blaine already had any cherry ginger ale, but for now he was just going to focus on getting some water into him. It took Kurt five minutes to gather everything up that he thought he'd need and send off a quick, threatening text to Santana telling her what to get if she ever wanted to step foot in her apartment again. He shut the door to Blaine's room with his foot on the way back in, dropped the extra pillows and blankets on the end of the bed, set the pills and cups on the night-stand, and sat down against the already propped up pillows.

Gently he nudged Blaine's shoulder, sliding his other arm around Blaine's waist and heaving him into a slouched position against his chest. Blaine groaned loudly in protest, but Kurt shushed him and started to work his shirt off.

"Shh, we're gonna get some water and medicine in you, okay?" Kurt reassured him, pulling the soaked shirt over Blaine's head and letting Blaine slump against his chest weakly. Blaine's left hand clutched tightly at his shirt, and Kurt bit his lip and anxiously reached over for the cup of water. He'd never seen Blaine so weak and miserable. It scared him. Blaine was always bright and cheerful, or at least incredibly active when they had sex, but now he was trembling.

"Hey, come on. I even found you a bendy straw," Kurt told him, looping his left arm around Blaine's neck while his right guided the cup towards Blaine's face. He bent the straw and pressed it to Blaine's lips. "You've gotta drink some of this, okay, sweetheart? It's gonna help."

Slowly Blaine slid up Kurt's chest a few more inches, enough to rest his burning forehead against Kurt's neck. Once Blaine had the straw tightly between his lips and had started to drink Kurt let it go, and instead ran his hand soothingly through Blaine's damp hair, pressing a few soft kisses against his temple.

Half an hour later when the cup of water was nearly gone, Kurt set it back on the night-stand, picked up the pill bottle, opened it and dumped two into his hand.

"Here," he said, popping them into Blaine's mouth. "These are going to help with your fever."

Blaine whined faintly, but swallowed them and then accepted the straw in the second cup of water. Kurt let him drink the first half and then placed it back on the night-stand. With some effort Kurt grabbed the extra pillows he's brought and piled them up against the headboard. Then he slumped down against them, still cradling a mumbling Blaine against his chest.

"Soft kitty, warm kitty," Blaine sang, gazing up at Kurt and petting his hair.

Slightly disturbed, Kurt stared down at him in alarm. "What?"

"You've got pointy little cat ears, Kurt," Blaine informed him sleepily.

"So you're singing a song from _The Big Bang Theory?_ " Kurt intoned lightly, stroking Blaine's hair.

"Little ball of fuuuur," Blaine continued, latching onto Kurt's chest and snuggling in tight.

Kurt rolled his eyes, but held Blaine tighter despite the sweat he could feel sweeping through his own clothes. He'd worry about that later once Blaine was feeling better and he could rag the other man for it. Blaine was already drifting off again, half-heartedly mumbling the last two lines of the little song.

"Happy kitty, sleepy kitty. Purr, purr, purr," Kurt finished, resting his cheek on Blaine's head and closing his eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Cooper always enjoyed a turbulent airplane flight. It was a fairly normal occurrence during his trips from California to the mid-west. Depending on the season it either meant a windy snow storm over the Rockies, or summer thunderstorms over the plains, but today he got the thrill of riding out two stretches of it. There had been the usual rough ride over the mountains, but the turbulence coming into Illinois towards Chicago had been delightfully worse.

While his fellow passengers had clutched their chairs and glanced around nervously at all the rattling, Cooper had bounced giddily in his seat as the plane was rocked by the strong currents. Everyone rushed to get off the plane when it landed in the city, where snow was already starting to fall heavily, but Cooper took his time, flirting with a few cute flight attendants and then practically skipping his way out into the terminal. He just really loved a roller coaster- like airplane flight. Nothing else woke him up better or made him more cheerful throughout the day.

Even though it was the first time he'd taken a plane to visit Blaine at school, he still managed to easily navigate the little airport. Being a big Hollywood actor meant he spent more than his fair share of time rushing in and out of airports. After pausing to turn his phone back on and stare out the nearest window at the swirling snow, Cooper headed down to the ground floor, following the signs to where he could pick up his baggage.

He had just reached the conveyer belt where the other passengers were grabbing up their luggage when a voice called out across the room.

"Hey, Jollywood! Hurry it up!"

Cooper pulled his sunglasses down his nose an inch, glancing over at Santana waving him in her direction. He cursed under his breath, because obviously his trench coat disguise hadn't worked. At least none of his crazy fans had recognized him. The nickname made him want to wince as well, because it just reminded him of the last time he'd stayed at their apartment. Needless to say he wouldn't be languidly jerking off on the couch this time around. Not when Santana made it a habit to wander around with a camera.

As the belt chugged around he kept a look out for his duffel bag, and grimaced as Santana's hand squeezed his shoulder.

"This is the most atrocious disguise you've ever come up with," Santana said by way of greeting. "I am... are you even wearing _pants_?"

"Who needs pants in California?" Cooper countered.

"Well, guess what, this is Chicago. I'm not chiseling your dick off your balls if you frost over," Santana said bluntly. She smacked her lips, giving him a petulant look. "You also owe me gas money."

"I'll buy you breakfast," Cooper offered, spotting his bag and scooping it up.

"You'll _make_ us breakfast," Santana corrected, tugging him towards to closest exit. "We're not stopping with this storm starting up. There's supposed to be a blizzard warning by noon."

"Ah, so much fun to be back in the mid-west," Cooper sighed, laughing as she smacked his chest and shoved him out into the snow that was starting to pick up and blow up into their faces.

They shoulder checked each other all the way over to the car, which Cooper was surprised to see was Blaine's.

"I owe _you_ money when you took his car?" Cooper said, raising his eyebrows as he climbed into the passenger seat.

"Yes," Santana answered, shutting her door and turning the engine on. "I spent the whole drive up here imagining how that blow job went when he brought Kurt home t– "

" _He blew him while he was driving?_ "

"Duh, my boy Hummel knows how to make a cock happy," Santana retorted, barreling out of the parking lot.

Cooper reached up and clutched the little handle over the doorframe. He'd forgotten how much he hated being in a car that Santana was driving. As much as he loved a wild plane ride, car trips had a tendency to make him feel sick.

"Huh, I think I like him already," Cooper commented. "Even if I thought he was a woman over the phone."

Santana snorted loudly. "Trust me. With a dick like that he's anything but. He fucked Blaine over a library desk, too. They had a lot of fun that first night."

"Yup, definitely like this kid," Cooper decided.

"Well, you better," Santana snapped. Then her voice dropped, and her expression changed as she practically swerved out onto the freeway. "He's serious about this one. They _both_ are. Even if they're too stupid to make anything official."

Cooper nodded slowly, still keeping his death grip on the roof handle as Santana swiftly merged over to the far left lane, sliding right in front of a tracker trailer that was zooming down the middle lane. He'd gathered that much from this mystery guy – Kurt, he thought Santana had said – from their phone conversation last night. Sure, he'd been slightly defensive at some of Cooper's comments, but even through a crackling phone line Cooper could tell how anxious and concerned he was for Blaine's health. It was the same reaction he'd had the first time he could remember Blaine getting really sick. At least until Blaine upchucked all over his sneakers. After that he'd refused to go near the two year old for a week, despite his adorable chubby fists grabbing for him and the sad squeals of "Coop" that had filled the house.

As they traveled south, Cooper watched the storm grow fiercer around them. He shivered a little and released his painful hold on the handle in favor of wrapping his coat more tightly around himself. It meant being tossed around a lot more, but at least he was warmer. He _definitely_ shouldn't have shrugged off the pants this morning.

By the time they pulled off at the university's exit the wind was howling and snow was blowing in every direction. Through the mostly white window Cooper could already see close to half a foot on the ground. The drive from the freeway to the apartment was the worse of their journey, but soon enough they were safely parked in the apartment complex's parking lot and jumping out into the blizzard.

"Come on," Santana shouted over the shrill whistling of the wind.

Bag in one hand and Santana's small gloved hand in the other, Cooper did his best to follow her through the white out, up the slick steps and into the cozy little apartment. Not much had changed since the last time he'd been for a visit, although the entry way and kitchen smelled strongly of bleach.

Nose crinkled against the smell, he followed Santana through the kitchen to the short hall leading to Anna's room.

"She said you can stay in here until she gets back on Monday," Santana told him. She glanced out the small window that normally overlooked the parking lot. All Cooper could see was gusting swirls of white. " _If_ she gets back by Monday," Santana amended. "And she said she'd castrate you if you jacked off in her bed. Her boyfriend's reserved the rights to that."

Cooper nodded, tossed his bag onto the purple bed, and wordlessly followed Santana back into the kitchen. The sharp smell pierced his nose again.

"What's with the smell?" he asked, pinching his nose closed.

"Anna made Blaine bleach the whole kitchen after he fucked Kurt over the counter," Santana explained patiently. "It was quite fun to watch."

"The bleaching or the fucking?"

Santana paused before setting down the hall to her room and Blaine's. "Both, actually," she decided. "He was still limping pretty good then."

She continued down to Blaine's bedroom door, and Cooper trailed after her, quietly mouthing "limping". As she pounded her fist on the door, Cooper shook away the images going through his head and tugged her arm down to her side.

"Don't pound on the door," Cooper scolded. "If he's still barfing and has any type of headache you're just going to make him throw up again."

Santana rolled her eyes. "Fine, whatever. I'm going to go see what edible things we have for breakfast."

"Preferably something that doesn't taste like bleach!" Cooper called after her retreating back.

He watched her disappeared into the kitchen again before trying his own more tentative knock.

"Blaine?" he called, slowly opening the door and poking his head in.

The sight that greeted him wasn't what he'd expected. From the little bit Santana had told him over the phone last night, this Kurt guy was someone she'd picked out for Blaine. Immediately that meant one thing to Cooper: super buff, crush- you- with- his- toenails body-builder. Just like all the other guys Santana tried to shove Blaine together with, but this man he was... exact. There was really no other way Cooper could put it, because he fit right into the hazy picture Cooper was always trying to imagine for Blaine's future.

Kurt –he was pretty sure that was his name. It hadn't been hard to follow Santana when she kept switching over to rapid-fire Spanish. Kirk, maybe? – was slouched down into a mountain of pillows with Blaine hugged tight to his chest. He was a little bigger than his younger brother's slight build, but this was exactly what Cooper had been hoping Blaine would find at some point. Someone who was actually his type of guy – a little taller, lean, with features Cooper wasn't sure how to define. Soft, but sharp and not like anything he'd ever seen, yet somehow the sight didn't make him feel defensive. It brought forth his usual protectiveness, but he wasn't entirely sure it was to protect solely Blaine or both of them. As long as Blaine was where he was right now he was safe.

Slowly Cooper stepped into the room and edged over to the bed, still eyeing this new man curiously. From Kurt's arms Blaine mumbled faintly and clutched the other man tighter, burying his face into the crook of Kurt's neck.

Unceremoniously Cooper plopped down onto the bed. It bounced and shook slightly and Kurt mumbled under his breath.

"This is a fantastic way to start a vomitorium," Cooper declared, poking Kurt in the cheek. "He's sick and all over you and then you'll be sick, and with the storm we're all trapped in here so we'll all be sick by Monday. Then Anna will come back and– "

"Ugh, shut _up_ ," Kurt groaned, swatting in Cooper's general direction.

Cooper caught the hand and examined it closely, flexing a few of Kurt's fingers and seeing how soft his skin was.

"Oh, no wonder Blainey likes you so much. These hands are softer than his ass," Cooper commented.

Kurt swiftly tugged his hand free and cracked open an eye.

"And those," Cooper gestured towards Kurt's eyes. "He just about jizzes himself whenever a pretty guy has big blue eyes." A faint red tint appeared on Kurt's face. "Unless it's me," Cooper added off-handedly. "We're not incestuous if you're worried. I like boobs too much and Blaine can't rock a push-up bra. Trust me, I saw him try once."

"You– he– _what_?" Kurt half spluttered in outrage. He made a movement to sit up, but Cooper held him down with a disapproving tisk.

"Now, now. Don't jostle my baby brother. That's how you get soaked in vomit," Cooper warned.

Instead of addressing Kurt again, Cooper bowed his head and looked over Blaine carefully. His face was a sickly pale color, and he looked exhausted, even in his sleep. Cooper pressed the back of his hand to Blaine's forehead. It was warm, but not burning like he'd assumed it was last night. Blaine twisted in his sleep and grumbled.

"How's his fever been?"

"Down from 102.7," Kurt supplied. "It's been a few hours since I've checked."

"Bet he thought you were a puppy, huh?"

Kurt stared at him for a moment. "He kept petting my hair and singing Soft Kitty, actually."

With a quick look over Kurt Cooper nodded. "Yeah, you've got more of a cat vibe going on."

"... right," Kurt said slowly, eyeing Cooper like he had lost his mind.

"He thought Mama was a pigeon once so don't get too offended," Cooper told him, shrugging.

"I really can't see either of you being related to a pigeon," Kurt deadpanned.

Cooper cooed loudly in response. Kurt snorted in disbelief, but Cooper was unable to stop watching Kurt as he took Blaine into his arms and cradled him closer. A softness took over Kurt's face as he swept Blaine's curls back and kissed his forehead. Santana came into the room a split second later, and Cooper was glad for it. The sight before him had just caused a lump to form in his throat.

"Ugh, it still smells like a dead animal in here," Santana complained.

Cooper rolled his eyes, stood up, circled the bed and picked up the vomit-filled trash can. He thrust it into her arms as she made a disgusted noise. "Here, then," he ordered. "Go clean it out for him."

"But this is– "

"Go," Cooper demanded, "or I'll dump it on your head."

Lips curled in an angry sneer, Santana held the trash can at arm's length and stalked into the adjoining bathroom. When Cooper spun back around Kurt was grinning slyly.

"A shame she agreed," Kurt commented as he struggled to sit up under Blaine's dead weight. "I would have given half of my bank account to see her reaction to that."

"Noted for next time," Cooper retorted, because as he watched Kurt shift Blaine against him, saw the care and gentleness in his movements and his eyes, he knew there would be a next time. Love had a funny way of keeping people around even for the bad times.

"Here," Cooper decided, prying Blaine off of Kurt so the other man could sit up.

Blaine groaned and his head lolled onto Cooper's shoulder before he woke up properly. "Coop?" he murmured in confusion.

"Hey, baby brother, why don't you give your man a break for a bit, yeah?" Cooper suggested, lifting Blaine into his lap with ease. He looked over at Kurt. "Go get some coffee and breakfast, all right? I'll take over for a little while."

"Are you sure? I really don't mind," Kurt started, but Cooper was already shaking his head and pointing to the door.

"Go, I'll send Santana out to help when she's done rinsing the trash can out. I'll give Blainers a bath, too," Cooper added as Blaine raised his arms and curled them around Cooper's neck. "Ugh, he stinks."

"He's _sick_ ," Kurt reminded him waspishly.

"Yeah, yeah, excuses, excuses." He nodded towards the door as Kurt struggled out of the blankets. "Pancakes if they've got the stuff. And some soup for this guy if we can get him to eat some."

"At least let me help you get him to the bathroom," Kurt insisted anxiously, but Cooper waved him off.

"I've got him," Cooper assured him. After a few moments of adjusting him little brother, Cooper had him cradled in his arms. He stood up, one arm hooked under Blaine's knees and the other supporting his back. Blaine groaned and clutched Cooper's neck tighter, as Cooper started for the bathroom door. He was a little surprised by how much heavier Blaine seemed to be, but then the last time he'd carried Blaine around like this had been about six years ago.

Despite his back's protest, Cooper turned in the bathroom doorway and gave Kurt a stern look.

"Normally I'd be pointing right now, but I'd rather not drop him for once," Cooper called across the room. "Go dig up some coffee and breakfast."

With a slow nod and one final look at Blaine nestled in his brother's arms, Kurt left the room.

"Come on, B," Cooper said softly. "Let's clean you up some, okay?"

Santana glared at him as he stepped into the bathroom with Blaine. Her eyes did soften some at the sight, but as she dumped the water out of the trash can her glare returned.

"This is _disgusting_ ," Santana let him know.

"Yup, that's why I made you do it," Cooper admitted. "Just wait until you have a kid of your own."

"Absolutely not," Santana spat, rinsing the trash can out once more and shutting the faucet off.

"Will you at least volunteer your womb for wittle Blainers and Kurtie?" Cooper pouted.

Blaine groaned loudly from his arms and Santana scuttled around them towards the door.

"Oh, no. Not happening. You're not barfing on me, ass boy," Santana hollered, darting out the door.

"Leave that bin in the bedroom!" Cooper shouted after her.

Carefully, he sat Blaine on the toilet and turned the faucet on again, pulling the drain closed as he patted Blaine's cheek.

"Come on, bud, time to wake up," Cooper encouraged. "It's bath time. Remember when me and Mama used to give you bubble baths?"

"Hmm," Blaine hummed sleepily, his eyelids already drooping closed. "Don't want San babies."

Cooper laughed, crouching down to pull Blaine's socks off. "I dunno if Anna is gonna volunteer for ya. Especially if she gets married and has her own."

" 'dopt," Blaine muttered as Cooper helped him strip his pajama bottoms off. "Dun get any funny ideas," he added.

"I already told Kurt we're not incestuous!" Cooper cried in outrage. "Jeez, I smack your ass one time when I'm drunk and– "

"Shuddup," Blaine grumbled, swinging his legs over the side of the tub while he was still sitting on the toilet.

After a few minutes of struggling Cooper had Blaine settled into the tub as the warm water rose up around him. For a little bit he just let Blaine soak and relax, trading a few short remarks and whispers to keep him awake. He dug a big cup out from under the sink and pulled the bottle of shampoo from the shower rack.

"Orange scent?" Cooper questioned as he squirted some into his palm and took a whiff. "You really do like to advertise your fruitiness, don't you?"

Blaine mumbled unintelligibly under his breath as Cooper started massaging the shampoo into his scalp. He helped him scrub himself down next and then drained the tub. Kurt bustled in just as he was helping Blaine up and wrapping a towel around him.

"Hey," Kurt greeted, rushing right past Cooper and helping Blaine step out of the tub. "Think you can eat a little soup?"

"Maybe," Blaine said, leaning against Kurt's solid body and letting the other man dry him off. "Is it alphabet?"

"Of course," Kurt replied, slinging the towel around Blaine's waist and leading him back to the bedroom. "Cooper said it was your favorite. Santana should be in soon."

A big, old hoodie and sweatpants were set out on the bed. Cooper assumed Kurt had done that. He picked them up and together they helped Blaine into them just in time for Santana to come in carrying a tray with soup and ginger ale.

Cooper dragged the trash can over from where Santana had dropped it and watched Kurt settled Blaine back against his chest. Blaine sighed and accepted the tray off food over his thighs as Kurt wrapped one arm around him and grabbed the spoon.

"Here," Kurt encouraged, spooning up some soup and bringing it to Blaine's lips.

"Oh, this is ore disgusting than the vomit," Santana complained loudly. "I'm going to go drown myself in pancakes."

"Pancakes?" Cooper perked up at once. "I'm _starving_."

"Go grab some then," Kurt said with a nod towards the door. "I've got a handle on him."

"You make me sound like a basket case," Blaine grumbled around a spoonful of soup.

"Well, you _are_ quite the handful when you're spewing toxic waste," Santana reminded him bluntly. "That's how I explained it to Gable at any rate."

The spoon splattered into the bowl, splashing soup everywhere. "Oh, no! The concert's tonight and I've got to perform. Quick, I need Tylenol and– "

"It's cancelled, you buffoon," Santana snapped irritably. "Between all the snow we've already got and the foot that's fallen since this morning nobody's going anywhere for a few days." She sniffed, and tilted her chin up. "And a thank you for calling him to let him know you were on your deathbed would be nice."

Blaine breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks, that's... fantastic timing, really."

"It is February," Kurt reminded them. "It's usually the worse month for snowstorms. There's always at least one huge one that blazes through."

"Hopefully we'll get out of some classes," Santana shrugged and stood up. "Come on, those pancakes aren't going to eat themselves," she added to Cooper. "Besides, I'm sure Kurt has something of his own in mind to compete with the blowing snow outside."

Cooper cackled right along with her as Kurt and Blaine both flushed at her words. They left them alone and headed to the kitchen where a big stack of pancakes was waiting for them. As Cooper sorted a pile onto another plate for himself he caught Santana's eyes.

"They're both completely clueless, aren't they?"

"No, shit. They're too busy sticking their dicks down each other's throats to realize they can use their mouths to admit anything."

"Guess we'll just have to get involved in this fuck buddies love affair," Cooper decided, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"I'll call Anna and Berry."

Cooper nodded and poured half the bottle of syrup onto his pancakes. His brother and Kurt might not realize how they felt, or were too frightened to fess up, but Cooper knew the look he'd seen between them. He realized what those gentle caresses and tender little moments meant. A sweet, beautiful man like Kurt was the one thing he'd always hoped Blaine could find, because if any of the Andersons deserved a chance with love it was Blaine. So far he was the only one that hadn't managed to fuck up his chances.

* * *

Snow continued to fall well into Sunday afternoon. At one point Blaine had insisted on moving to the living room so he could join them as they watched the blizzard outside. According to the weatherman parading around out in it in the next town over, they would hit two feet by dusk with at least another foot expected before it all tapered off on Sunday.

After they took Blaine's temperature again, now a little over 101, and gave him more medicine, Kurt spent the evening with his curly head in his lap while he made a lot of phone calls. Since he was snowed in there, his hall was essentially on their own until he checked in. First he called Rachel to clue her in and to ask her to keep an eye on them and make sure everyone was accounted for. Then he called the Hall Director to let her know what was going on, and then he spent several hours calling all of the kids to let them know to go to Rachel if they had any issues or emergencies. Between his calls and her going door to door along the hall he figured out who was there and that everyone had who wasn't in their room had at least checked in with a roommate or suitemate.

Relieved by the end of the thirty plus calls, Kurt let Cooper hoist Blaine up and carrying him back to bed that night. Sunday passed in much the same way. Another movie marathon, a lower temperature for Blaine that dropped below the 100 mark a little after noon, and still more snow falling until the sun began to set around four.

Monday was much more subdued. Cooper and Santana spent most of the afternoon helping the other tenants shovel out the parking lot and their cars. Kurt kept Blaine company in bed and was delighted to find his temperature hadn't returned during the night. For the most part Blaine seemed to be on the mend and even fought Kurt off around dinner time when he didn't want to sit still anymore. He spent most of the evening at his keyboard, working on his pieces for the concert that had yet to be rescheduled.

The brief practice session tired Blaine out quickly, though. After a grilled cheese sandwich and some more soup, Blaine nearly passed out at the kitchen table. Kurt and Cooper helped steady him until he was able to safely collapse onto his bed. With Kurt curled up behind him, the other man fell asleep almost instantly, and Kurt found himself yawning not long after. He was certainly glad that Blaine was doing so much better, but even he was getting sick of being cooped up. Perhaps tomorrow he'd make the long trek over to campus to check- in with his hall, but for now he shut his eyes and held Blaine tighter.

Kurt ended up taking a slightly long nap instead of sleeping through the night. It was hard to tell if the sun was up yet because the snow covering the window ledge made any light filtering through it bright, but he thought it was still early. Blaine's warm body shifted on top of him, and a sharp elbow dug into his side unexpectantly. At some point last night he'd rolled onto his back and Blaine had clearly attempted to climb on top of him with limited success.

"Oof," Kurt grunted, jerking up onto his elbows and trying to move Blaine enough so that it didn't happen again, but so that he didn't wake him up.

Blaine grumbled as Kurt tugged at him, and Kurt smiled slightly as the insane tangle of curls rose up and Blaine stared up at him through sleep-crusted eyes.

"Kurt?" he murmured, yawning deeply as he stretched the arm that had just dug into Kurt's side.

"Hey, it's still kind of early," Kurt whispered, tugging at a stray curl plastered to Blaine's forehead. "Go back to sleep."

"S'okay," Blaine replied, sliding up Kurt's chest a bit. "Means time for kisses."

"Blaine," Kurt warned as the other man's hand captured the curve of his jaw, "You are still sick and– "

A dry, firm kiss cut him off, and even though he pulled away enough to open his mouth to scold Blaine more it didn't do him any good. Blaine's lips eagerly chased his, sucking Kurt's bottom one between his teeth so that he could gently nibble on it. A weak moan reverberated into Blaine's mouth at the tug, and Kurt arched up towards the other man despite his reservations. For almost a week now they hadn't done more than cuddle or kiss. The thought hadn't even occurred to Kurt until now, but his body certainly seemed to remember the fact.

"Blaine," Kurt practically whined as Blaine's teeth scraped a wet line down his cheek to his neck. "You're _sick_."

"I'm fine," Blaine breathed, shifting his lower body until he was straddling Kurt's thigh. Through his thin pajama pants Kurt felt the hard swell of Blaine's cock and groaned louder. "See? Perfectly fine and ready to get you naked."

Blaine's hips pushed down against his thigh as his mouth was covered once more with Blaine's. A strong tongue parted his lips and slid against his as his fists tugged at Blaine's sweatshirt.

"Naked is definitely a good idea," he murmured, feeling slightly dizzy from the suddenness of his arousal. Already his own cock was growing stiff in his pajama pants and Blaine's panting definitely wasn't helping. "If I get sick I swear to– "

"I'll take care of you," Blaine said immediately, pulling back and taking his hoodie off. "It's only fair, right? If chicken noodle is your favorite then I can even make you it homemade."

Instead of responding Kurt rolled them over, running his hands over Blaine's bare skin and lowering his mouth to his neck. Blaine sighed happily and relaxed back into the mattress it was only when Kurt had pulled his own shirt off and was slipping Blaine's pants down his hips that he realized how much control he was being given.

"Really?" he laughed. "You seduce me into sex and now you're just gonna lie here?"

Blaine pouted up at him, one hand slipping down Kurt's pajama pants and grasping his erection. "I'm still weak from being sick," Blaine sulked, starting to stroke him slowly. "Don't you still want to take care of me and make me feel better?"

Kurt groaned, his hips slamming forward into Blaine's fist. "Shut up or I'm not going to ride you."

"Change of pace from the usual?" Blaine murmured, releasing Kurt's cock. Quickly Kurt kicked him pajama bottoms off and settled over Blaine's hips until he was straddling him. "You've never ridden me before," Blaine remarked.

Kurt hummed softly, leaning over and opening the night-stand drawer. He dug out a condom and a bottle of lube as Blaine started to stroke both of their cocks. A deep groan fell from his lips as Blaine's fingers curled tighter around him.

"Missed this," he sighed, popping open the lube bottle as Blaine let their cocks go and instead pressed them together roughly.

He started to work himself open as Blaine pulled his face down and started to thrust up against him. Blaine's tongue was everywhere, so much as that Kurt could barely keep his fingers moving inside himself. It was tracing his lips and flicking out against his jaw or to lightly brush his own. He ground his hips down, trying to match Blaine's sporadic rhythm as he thrust another finger inside himself.

"Here," Kurt panted, dropping the condom on Blaine's chest. "Put it on."

Blaine quickly did as instructed, then fumbled for the lube bottle that Kurt had dropped into the blankets. He slicked himself up teasingly, even widening the grasp of his fist to clutch Kurt's cock against his before Kurt was raising himself up on his knees and letting Blaine hold himself steady as he aligned the blunt tip of Blaine's cock with his slick hole.

As he slid down onto Blaine he whined a little, both from the still cold lube and the stretch he hadn't felt in several weeks. While they had sex a lot at first, Blaine had ended up bottoming most of the time. Kurt certainly hadn't minded since it was a nice break from what he was used to – it was a different pace for both of them actually – but it meant he wasn't as accustom to the feeling anymore.

Blaine moaned low in his throat from beneath him, his hips arching up and pushing Kurt back onto his knees. He felt a sharp little sensation in his lower back as Blaine slid in completely, and he leaned down and captures Blaine's lips in a soft kiss, waiting until his body was relaxed and Blaine was no longer panting erratically.

Kurt groaned loudly as he raised his hips. "So this was definitely a good idea," he gasped as Blaine's hands brushed over his ass and then clamped down. Blaine's tight grip helped him start to fall and rise in Blaine's lap.

"Worth getting sick over then?" Blaine murmured, bending his legs to cradle Kurt's ass and grasping Kurt's swaying cock with one of his hands.

"Absolutely not– oh, my _god_!"

Kurt swayed forward as Blaine curled his torso in, and angled Kurt's cock towards his mouth, managing to bend himself enough to suck hard on the head.

"Jesus, _fuck_ ," Kurt moaned loudly, changing the angle of his hips so that he was both riding Blaine hard and sliding his own cock into Blaine's wet, warm mouth.

A deep groan ran along the length of Kurt's cock and he slowed his pace, because Blaine's upper body was trembling from keeping himself curled in.

"Hey, here," Kurt said, sliding up Blaine's cock and reaching for the pillows. He took the pile and slide it under Blaine's head and upper back. "Better?"

"Mmm, yeah. Ride me hard, okay?"

" Okay," Kurt agreed, sliding back down Blaine's throbbing cock and leaning in for a quick, sweet kiss. "I can't believe you're blowing me while you're fucking me."

Blaine laughed, tracing his hands up Kurt's sides and curling his upper body again until he had the tip of Kurt's cock in his mouth. He urged Kurt forward with his hands, and Kurt shut his eyes and let himself just feel. He let himself fall into the easy rhythm Blaine's hands were guiding him through. Beneath him Blaine groaned, and Kurt shuddered as the sensation coursed along his cock. Fuck, he was definitely going to have to try that when their positions were reversed some other night.

As Kurt slammed his hips down, Blaine's mouth popped off of him as the other man arched up and groaned. Blaine's hips thrust up into him wetly, and Kurt's toes curled as he quickened his pace. As he gyrated his hips faster Blaine attempted to curl himself back in to suck him again, but he couldn't manage it. Instead he grasp Kurt's cock and stroked him roughly, sitting up enough to gain the leverage to move with Kurt.

A sudden spark shot up Kurt's spine at the shift. Panting he jerked his hips faster, clenching his muscles tightly as Blaine cried out beneath him.

"Just like that," Blaine panted, his own hips snapping up to match Kurt's. "Fuck, I'm gonna come."

Blaine made one last attempt to contort his upper body, and just as his hot breaths brushed over Kurt's cock, Kurt's orgasm snuck up on him, exploding down his spine and making him shout. He could feel Blaine pulsing inside of him, and the way the other man's hips were twitching told him Blaine had come as well. They slumped down onto the pile of pillows, breathing heavily. As Kurt glanced up at Blaine's face he grimaced. It was covered in streaks of his come.

"Sorry," Kurt apologized, wiping a spot off right under Blaine's left eye.

Blaine shrugged half-heartedly. "Feels good. Better than being covered in vomit anyway."

"Right, because that's s– "

"Sweet fucking hell, Santana wasn't lying. You two are ridiculously hot," Cooper's muffled voice called through the door.

Blaine's head shot up. "Cooper!" he bellowed angrily. "Go aw– "

"I told you they were kinky as fuck," Santana's voice cut in. "Do you really think I would lie about that?"

As Cooper and Santana continued to carry on their conversation, Blaine groaned in dismay and flopped back into the pillows. Kurt laughed a little and grabbed a tissue from the night-stand. He carefully wiped Blaine's face off, and then eased himself off Blaine's cock.

"It could be worse," he offered as he removed the used condom and tied it off. "They could have picked the lock and tried to join us."

"That's a fantastic idea!" Cooper's delighted voice chimed in.

"Don't you dare!" Blaine snapped, head shooting up again as he angrily pointed towards the door.

"Oh, did you point when you said that?" Cooper demanded. "I bet you did. Did he, Kurt? Huh?"

"Fuck off!" Blaine shouted back.

Kurt shushed him as he opened his mouth to said something worse. "Shh, just relax, sweetheart. Let's take another little nap, okay?"

"I– _fine_ ," Blaine relented, pouting slightly.

Kurt snuggled down on top of him and stroked Blaine's cheek gently. Cooper and Santana's voices faded away a few minutes later and Blaine started to relax. For a moment the urge to confess the truth of his feelings to Blaine became overwhelming, but right now it wouldn't do him any good. With Blaine asleep there was no point in telling the other man that he was in love with him, that he had been in love with him for the longest time.

Maybe he'd find the nerve tomorrow when they woke up, or maybe he'd just let Blaine be the first to lead them to that step. Sighing softly he closed his eyes. Kurt still didn't know how, or if, or when he would manage to say all the things he wanted to say to Blaine, but he knew at the very least that it was something he had to do at some point.


	9. Chapter 9

When Blaine woke up hours later he had a pillow clutched to his chest and Kurt's warm body was no longer pressed against his back. He rolled over slowly and stared up at the ceiling for several minutes. He felt better than he had in days even though he still felt a little weaker than usual. Kurt must have gone to check on his hall if the streets had been cleared enough. Or Cooper and Santana might be terrorizing him in the living room. Blaine groaned at the thought. Those two were a nightmare when they tag teamed him like they were now.

There was a sudden, sharp knock on the door and it was pushed open quickly. Cooper practically leapt into the room, a wide grin on his face. He paused a few feet away from the bed, planted his feet apart and pointed dramatically down at Blaine.

"Hey, champ, you've got a re-scheduled concert Thursday night," Cooper greeted.

" 'kay," Blaine mumbled, yawning loudly and rolling onto his side to watch Cooper prance around the bedroom. "What time?"

"Seven, as long as you're feeling up to it," Cooper said, flopping backwards onto Blaine's knees and twisting to eye him carefully. "Judging by the fantastic sex I heard last night I'd say you're more than up for it."

"Mmm," Blaine agreed, which made Cooper glare at him.

"Oh, no, don't you think for a second you're getting out of details, Blainers," Cooper declared, jabbing Blaine in the nose with his finger. "Santana and Kurt are off meeting some Blueberry-Cherry chick, so you're giving me all the goods."

"You mean Rachel– "

"Don't change the subject!" Cooper hollered, pointing Blaine in the face again. "Details!"

"Stop poking me in the face, you – "

"Tell me– "

Blaine grabbed Cooper's finger as it narrowed in on his face again. He used his grip on it to twist Cooper's arm away, but then Cooper collapsed on his stomach.

"Ouch! You're such a dick!"

"Fortunate, really, seeing how much you love a good one," Cooper retorted, tugging his finger free and managing to pin Blaine down expertly.

Blaine squirmed in protest, but he could already feel himself tiring out. As a last resort he spat in his older brother's face which made Cooper screech in his ear, but thankfully get off his chest.

"That is so rude," Cooper informed him, wiping his face on his sleeve. "Kurt might be up for having your spit all over his body, but I'm not."

They both spent a few minutes sorting themselves out, but finally Cooper took over what Blaine had started calling "Kurt's side", sitting up against the headboard and tugging Blaine up to join him.

"So when you are going to tell him?" Cooper asked him, musing up Blaine's hair.

"Ugh, stop," Blaine griped, swatting Cooper's hands away. He sat up a little more and looked over. Cooper was giving him _that_ smile, the one that meant he knew way too much about what this conversation was discussing. "Tell who what?"

"Don't be an idiot," Cooper chided, reaching out to mess Blaine's hair up some more, but Blaine glared fiercely at him and Cooper's hand dropped to his side. "When are you going to stop being stupid and tell Kurt that you're in love with him?"

"I– what– that's _absurd_ – I'm not– "

"Are too, you liar," Cooper cut in, and Blaine nearly growled as he was poked in the face again. "It's written all over both of your faces."

Blaine stared hard at the blankets, willing himself to relax. He was terrified of the thought, because after what had happened to their parents he'd sworn he'd never fall for anyone. After what had happened to Cooper over and over he'd re-doubled his efforts to not fall in love, but here he was now. Head over heels for Kurt, and Cooper just had to notice.

"I am _not_ in love," Blaine insisted. "We're just– "

"Fuck buddies?" Cooper supplied. "Only because you're both to daft to admit to anything."

"He doesn't have anything to admit to," Blaine argued. He couldn't bring himself to say there was nothing he needed to get off his chest, though, because Cooper was right, at least partially. One of them was in love. Even if he was terrified of ever admitting it to Kurt, he knew it was true.

"Uh huh, sure." Cooper sighed heavily, and leaned back against the headboard, watching him carefully. Look, I get it. You're scared. After what Mama and Dad went through, and then my relationship history... I get it, okay?"

"Then let this go," Blaine demanded. "I _can't_ fall in love. It'll jsut fall apart and make me miserable like all of you."

Cooper suddenly looked offended. "Hey, do I look miserable? Sure, I had my heart broken, but I'm happy with me now. Mama and Dad are a lot happier apart than they were when you were little. Just– this guy, Kurt, he's really great."

"He's everything," Blaine whispered, drawing his knees up to his chest. "Fuck, I can't– I don't know what to do."

"Tell him the truth, duh," Cooper said, rolling his eyes as he slung his arm around Blaine's shoulders and pulled him to his side. "He's worth it. I've only known him for a few days and even _I_ can see that."

"Until it falls apart," Blaine mumbled. "Same way it did with them, same way it did with you. It won't last. These things never do."

"For someone who loves to make Adele covers you really don't listen to her lyrics," Cooper commented.

It threw Blaine off for a moment and he glanced up from his knees to find Cooper giving him an exasperated look.

"Sometimes it lasts in love," Cooper sang, emphasizing his words with another poke to the face.

Blaine was quick to counter. "And sometimes it _hurts_ instead."

"Exactly," Cooper said. "It hurt for me, and it hurt for Mama and Dad. Why can't it last for you and Kurt since it didn't last for any of us?"

"I– " Blaine stared up at Cooper for a long moment, then closed his mouth. Did Cooper have a point for once? What if it did blow up in his face like it had with them?

"Close your eyes," Cooper decided suddenly. "You're such a pain in the ass, I swear."

"I am not," Blaine said crossly. "I might _have_ a pain in my ass on occasion, but– "

"Yeah, yeah, close your damn eyes," Cooper snapped. "Now, what did you dream about last night?"

"Uh," Blaine thought for a minute, trying to recall anything. "I was a giant koala bear? Or living on one."

"Right, so something with a koala," Cooper acknowledged. "And what did you eat for dinner?"

"Grilled cheese and soup."

"Favorite color?"

"Blue," Blaine answered, falling into the simple rhythm of questions.

"Shoe size?"

"Ten."

"Person you want to spend the rest of your life with?"

"Kurt."

Blaine's eyes snapped open to find Cooper grinning at him triumphantly. "Not fair," Blaine argued, grasping at anything he could think of. "You- you tricked me or– "

"Did not," Cooper retorted. "Just tell him. I mean, yeah, maybe it won't last forever, but won't it – won't _he_ be worth it while it does?"

Blaine stayed silence after that, his vision becoming unfocused as he mulled over his brother's words. He didn't have to answer that question for Cooper to know what his response would be. Kurt was worth so much more than he could ever hope to give the other man.

Little did Blaine know that Kurt was being forced into a similar conversation on the far side of campus.

* * *

Kurt glared at the two women blocking the door of his dorm room. He'd thought it was suspicious that Santana was so adamant to come over to his hall with him, especially when it meant dealing directly with Rachel, but he hadn't been wary enough. The two of them had started acting like best friends the moment he'd signed Santana in at the desk and come upstairs.

"Move," he ordered in exasperation, but much to his surprise the two of them linked their arms together and shook their heads. "You're being ridiculous!" Kurt nearly shouted, finally giving in to the urge to wave his arms around.

"Oh, no, Former-Teen Gay," Santana said, a fierce look of determination in her eyes. "Me and Berry are staging an Blainervention."

"A _what_?" he demanded, dropping his hands onto his hips and growling in frustration. "That isn't even a word."

"It is so," Rachel argued, jutting her chin out. "You're so in love with him you can't even see it, so we're going to make you."

"Don't be stupid," Kurt stated. He stared guiltily down at his boots and some of his fire died down. "I'm completely aware of how much he means to me."

A loud, squealing shriek echoed around the room, and he looked up in time to see Rachel bouncing up and down and Santana tugging her arm free as though the enthusiasm might be contagious.

"Then why isn't _he_ aware of it?" Santana persisted, strutting forward and grabbing his chin when he tried to look away again.

Kurt yanked his face out of her grasp and glared at her. "Because I'm not his type."

A moment later Kurt had dived backwards as Santana's hand came towards his face – or tried to. Rachel had leapt forward and caught her wrist just in time to stop the slap.

"Santana, don't hit him! Abuse isn't going to give him brains. If anything it will only knock out whatever is left."

Kurt shot his fellow RA a condescending little sneer as he stood back up. Santana looked furious at his words.

"All right, let's get a few things straight," she began heatedly. "You are exactly his type even if I didn't know it at the time, otherwise I would have set you two idiots up ages ago. Secondly, don't you dare belittle yourself while I'm in the room, and whether or not you're his type doesn't change the fact that he is absolutely in love with you."

Kurt opened his mouth to vehemently deny her last words, his face flushing hot at the thought.

"Don't even try and tell me he's not, because he is," Santana said sharply. "You two are so adorable it's sickening."

The room was quiet for a few minutes. Santana freed herself from Rachel's hold and Kurt, feeling unnerved, stared down at his feet. There was no way she was right. Nobody had _ever_ fallen for him in return. The very idea that Blaine might even like him beyond sex both thrilled and terrified him. It meant there was a chance for Kurt after all, a possibly of a promise for real romance and even love.

"She's right," Rachel said, stepping up to his side and taking his left hand between both of hers. "Even that first night he came to here with you I saw it. Maybe you think he always smiles like that, but I've only seen him smile like that with you. "

Kurt's heart jumped at her words, and he tried to think back, to remember the first time he'd seen Blaine. Last year in the on-campus cafe, taking the stage with his guitar and a bar stool. Just the sight of him had made Kurt do a double take, and while the smile Blaine have given the people gathered had been charming and toothy it was nothing like the ones Kurt recalled in recent memory. It's brightness hadn't radiated from inside Blaine or made his eyes light up and glow. It had stolen Kurt's breath away, but it hadn't given it back like Blaine's smile did now.

He wasn't sure how Rachel had caught that when she'd only hung out with the man a handful of times, but now that she'd said it, he could see what she meant. There was something there, something that was more than just a thrill from having a great sexual partner.

"Oh, _now_ he gets it," Santana grumbled, watching the little grin that took over Kurt's features. "It's about fucking time one of you figured it out."

"I– but how do I– "Kurt stammered in embarrassment, falling silent as his face burned hot again.

Santana huffed in annoyance. "Really? Have you seriously never told someone you're in love with them before? Just spit it out."

Kurt glared her, because she damn well knew how badly things had gone for him back in high school with the first gay guy he'd ever come close to being in a relationship with. He'd gotten over the embarrassment from that evening a few years ago, but that didn't stop the thought from still stinging. It also meant he had no good experiences to go on for something like this.

"Look, Blaine's a pretty straight forward guy. Just tell him while you two are all cuddled up or something," Rachel suggested.

"I– I'll think about it and figure something out," Kurt decided. "I don't want to rush it."

"God, he's going to end up figuring it out by the time you open your damn mouth," Santana said flatly. She walked over to the door and pulled it open. "Come on, let's go meet those Anderdudes for lunch."

Kurt nodded and followed them out. Yes, he was definitely going to have to make a move now. If only to get Santana off his back about it.

* * *

Santana was the last to enter the apartment an hour later. While the snow had stopped a few days ago, and most of it had been cleared it still wasn't completely cleared on back where they lived. It ended up adding an extra twenty minutes to their walk from the bus stop, but considering the progress they'd made with Kurt she considered it well worth it.

Rachel and Kurt stripped off their scarves and boots and headed into the kitchen where Blaine was pulling their lunch out of the oven. Cooper spotted her and immediately headed over.

"How'd it go?" he whispered as the other gathered around and started grabbing plates.

Santana shrugged. "He basically figured it out with one helpful little shove. I did almost slap him stupider, though. What about McHobbit?"

"I think he got the point," Cooper told her as he hung up her scarf. "Hopefully they'll make a damn move now."

As Santana kicked her boots off and glanced across the room to where Blaine was feeding Kurt a forkful of lasagna she hoped the same. Sometimes she might be a complete bitch and pretend like she didn't care, but the way Kurt and Blaine looked at each other reminded her of how Brittany had once looked at her. It made her heart ache a little because of what she'd lost, but she also knew how incredible it could feel. Maybe they could make it work where she hadn't.


	10. Chapter 10

The next few days were some of the most awkward that Blaine could remember. Anytime he was with Kurt both of them because very bashful and spent more time blushing than anything else. By Wednesday they were avoiding each other, according to Cooper at least, though Blaine just chalked it up to them both being so busy. He was prepping for the concert the following evening and Kurt had two major papers due on Friday.

On Thursday morning when Santana found out what Cooper believed they were doing, and realized that they still hadn't told each other anything, she stopped talking to Blaine completely. Instead she shoved, poked, smacked, and pulled his hair every time she saw him, regardless of where they were. There had already been a difficult to explain incident that morning in their first class when Santana had stalked in, taken one look at him, and then, without warning, smacked him across the face. The professor had just walked in as she'd slapped him, and had pulled them both out into the hall. At the time Blaine hadn't realized that Cooper had told her anything about Kurt and him avoiding each other, but it had all come out then.

He'd spent the rest of the day hiding from her, too. It was a lot easier than he'd thought because he had almost a dozen songs to go through and practice, and then his solo piece which his instructor had deemed fantastic, but that Blaine still knew he could do better on. Cooper brought him dinner while he was holed up in the practice room at the concert hall, doing his best to distract him by making him think Kurt had just appeared behind them every five minutes.

By the time Cooper left to go buy his ticket and find a good seat, presumably with Santana and – Blaine's heart twanged – Kurt, Blaine was a nervous wreck like he'd never been before. With Cooper's constant babble about Kurt this and Kurt that, and how Kurt would be watching so he better not fuck up or trip Blaine was nearly trembling as he joined the rest of the band and the director. After a short meeting and warm up everyone shuffled off to change into their concert attire and then they were heading to the stage door, Blaine stumbling behind the rest as Cooper's words played over in his head.

_"And don't pick your nose, cuase Kurt will see and never let you finger him again. Oh! And don't sing off-key. He's a theatre major, remember? He'll wring your neck and never sing those screaming high ntoes with you again– "_

Cursing under his breath, Blaine tried to steady himself as the other students began to file in. Their director, Professor Barton, gave his shoulders a brief squeeze as they waited to file in to the loud applause.

"Not nervous, I hope," he laughed, patting Blaine on the shoulder. "Tonight's your night to really shine. Got anyone special coming to watch you?"

Blaine's stomach churned at the thought. "Um, yeah, h- he should be here."

Professor Barton glanced over at him. "Huh, you _are_ nervous. That's not like you at all. Whoever 'he' is must be important."

Blaine nodded a little as he filed out with the percussion section, leaving Professor Barton to head to the front of the stage as he took up his spot behind the piano of the far side of the stage. Tonight he would be shifting back and forth between several instruments throughout the concert, helping the percussion section at some points, playing a few acoustic guitar and bass pieces, but mostly sitting tight at his piano.

As Professor Barton made his opening speech, Blaine glanced out at the audience. It was incredibly difficult to see, and spots were flashing before his eyes from the bright spotlights, but he was almost positive that Cooper was in the front row, Santana and Rachel on one side and Kurt on the other.

The people around him raised their instruments and the percussionists moved to their various spots. Blaine shook himself and moved his first bit of sheet music over on the piano. As soon as he began his opening notes Blaine began to feel at ease once more. All of his nerves vanished instantly and he was very grateful for it. Music had always had that calming, soothing effect on him and right now he definitely needed it.

The concert continued on, Blaine switching back and forth between the piano, guitar, bass, and a xylophone. As his solo approached however, some of his nerves returned. Kurt was here, would be watching him because he was tucked away in the back and was the main part of that piece. A piece that would feature his piano playing, front and center. He gulped as the song they were on came to an end and Professor Barton once again turned to face the audience and announce him as the soloist for the next piece.

"As I'm sure some of you have noticed by now, we've got our own personal band back there on the piano," Professor Barton began, waving Blaine up.

A few of the percussionists helped Blaine move the piano to the front of the stage as Professor Barton introduced him to their audience, causing Cooper to shriek louder than ever and starting pointing at him. While the majority of this next song fell to him the band would still be backing him throughout the piece. Professor Barton continued on, telling the audience how impressed he'd been with Blaine during his first class three years ago as the two of them set up.

The lighting dimmed around him, and the main spotlight turned from Professor Barton to Blaine. Thank god, he didn't have to sing right now. His mouth was so dry and his throat was so tight he was almost positive if he'd tried to sing he'd just end up squeaking shrilly... Kind of like what Cooper was doing out in the audience right now as the people applauded politely. It as the words that made him certain it was Cooper making that noise. Nobody else would refer to him as their "baby brother".

With a quick, croaky introduction Blaine announce that the piece was an arrangement of his own that he had been working on since the beginning of the Fall semester for his private piano instruction. After a deep steadying breath Blaine played the first note, letting his fingers fly over the keys as he'd been training them to do for so long. The band joined in softly behind him a few measures later, and despite the fact that he knew Kurt was watching him, Blaine smiled to himself. This was where he belonged, relaxed and sinking into himself with his fingers brushing over these keys. At least this was where he belonged some of the time – the rest of the time he how his sanctuary in Kurt's arms.

* * *

Kurt's face hurt by the time the band filed off the stage. An enormous grin had taken over his features as he'd watched Blaine shuffle around to his various instruments during the concert, and by the time Blaine had moved forward to play his solo Kurt's cheeks had started to ache as his grin stretched wider. He didn't quite understand why he felt so proud to see Blaine play his heart out or to see the audience give him a standing ovation at the end of the piece, but he did.

Cooper had been bouncing up and down in his seat between Kurt and Santana and even if they'd wanted to they wouldn't have been about to muffle his proud shrieks. As the crowd headed for the doors to the entrance hall Rachel led them down to the left side and out the hidden doors down there, taking them on a short walk to the rehearsal hall where the band was. There was a loud rumble of noise as they approached and Kurt raised up on his tiptoes, looking for Blaine's curly head.

Cooper, the tallest of their group, spotted him first. "Blainey!" he crowed at the top of his lungs as he pointed towards the far left corner. "Come give the proudest brother in existence a big hug!"

As Cooper rushed over, with Rachel a few steps behind him, Kurt gulped loudly and clutched the surprise he'd brought more tightly behind his back.

Santana pinched his neck hard, glared at him, and then jerked her head towards Blaine, who was currently being paraded around the room on Cooper's back. The Latina girl had stopped talking to both of them a few days ago. Unfortunately that didn't stop her from acknowledging them in violent ways. Even wordlessly her point was clear.

Kurt took a deep breath before he followed her over, making sure to keep his surprise behind his back and out of Blaine's sight. Cooper was just dropping Blaine back to the floor when they came up next to the brothers. Rachel was beaming, and quite obviously batting her eyelashes in what she seemed to think was a flirtatious manner.

"Hey," Blaine greeted, beaming at them despite Santana's silence. "I'm so glad you made it."

"We wouldn't miss it," Rachel informed him, still eyeing Cooper hopefully.

Blaine saw were she was looking, and more importantly how she was looking at Cooper, and rolled his eyes as he turned to Kurt. Kurt tentatively smiled back at the other man's flushed face.

"I brought you something," Kurt said, deciding not to postpone the moment, because it would look rather suspicious if he kept his hands behind his back for a long period of time. Hands shaking Kurt twisted his arm around and present the bouquet of roses to Blaine.

He'd had no idea what kind of flowers Blaine liked, or if he even liked them at all, but it wasn't unheard of for a performer to be presented with a bouquet of flowers after a show. Carole and Burt had given Kurt a huge one after they'd seen him in his high school musical years ago. Since e hadn't known Blaine's preferences he'd decided on roses and then picked two colors based on the meanings attached to them. Half a dozen deep red ones for them as romantic lovers, and six lilac ones to convey the beginning of, what Kurt hoped was, true love. Whether or not the other man knew the meaning behind the second was uncertain, and part of Kurt wasn't sure he wanted Blaine to know it.

Much to Kurt's delight Blaine's face lit up at the sight, along with a faint flush to his cheeks.

"They're beautiful, Kurt," Blaine gushed, gently taking the roses from Kurt's grasp. "Red for lovers," Blaine remarked, pressing his nose against one and breathing deeply. "Thank you."

Kurt nodded and let Blaine pull him in close. Warm lips brushed his neck for a brief second. "Lilac for the start of a love that is true," was whispered in his ear. Then Blaine pulled back, looking nervous at the quiet words, but not ashamed or frightened at the idea.

Kurt's shoulders relaxed as he breathed a sigh of relief. Cooper suddenly cleared his throat loudly and stretched his arms over his head.

"Well, looks like it's time for that post-concert piss break, huh, Santana?" Cooper reminded her chirpily.

"No better time for it," Santana agreed, tugging a confused looking Rachel backwards a few steps towards the doorway.

"What– but I don't _have_ to– "

"Buddy system," Santana insisted. "Since when do ladies let other ladies go into the bathroom alone? Get with it, Berry."

"Wha– _oh, OH!_ "Rachel said loudly, cottoning on as the other two dragged her away. There was brief moment where she pulled free enough to turn and flash Kurt and Blaine a huge grin and call out, "Call us when you're official!" before they disappeared.

Heat was spreading rapidly across Kurt's cheeks. He glanced over at Blaine and a tinge of delight flooded his chest when he saw the other man pressing his nose against the roses once more.

"Let me get changed," Blaine decided, "then we can find somewhere quieter to talk."

"Okay," Kurt breathed as Blaine headed back into another room, presumably a changing room of some type.

Kurt stood around awkwardly for a few minutes, looking through the excited students chatting and accepting bouquets of their own. He hadn't expected Blaine to know the meaning behind the lilac roses, but the fact that he not only did, but seemed quite content with the idea made Kurt feel more at ease than he had in weeks when he'd thought about all of their possibilities. This was stepping into new territory for him – his first real romantic relationship. The very thought made him feel lightheaded.

A few minutes later Blaine reappeared, no longer in his tuxedo, but a pair of dark jeans, thermal top, and a his jacket.

"Let's go out the back door and circle around to the front to meet them," Blaine suggested, sliding his hand into Kurt's and squeezing it tight. "It'll give us some time to... talk."

But once they had left the loud crowd and made their way down the hall to the back exit they both fell silent. Kurt wondered if Blaine was having the same problem he was, being too nervous to find the right words to begin this conversation that he was pretty sure they'd both wanted to have for weeks now. Instead Kurt grasp onto the first thing that came to mind.

"Your piano playing has improved a lot," Kurt remarked, pulling his hand out of Blaine's and instead hooking it around the other man's waist. Blaine fell into the movement, circling his left arm around Kurt and dipping his hand into Kurt's front pocket as they strolled down the walkway.

As soon as Kurt had said it he realized that in Blaine's memory this was the first time Kurt had ever seen him really play the piano. At least this could lead into what they really needed to discuss.

"I– Kurt, you've never seen me... at least I don't think you've ever seen me play," Blaine amended, sounding confused. He glanced over at Kurt.

Kurt looked away bashfully and bit his lip. It was now or never, wasn't it? They'd both put this off for far too long.

"I... last year my roommate was kind of obnoxious and loud, always had people over when I was trying to work," Kurt began, trying to keep his eyes trained on the path they were walking, but he couldn't help but to keep shifting his gaze towards Blaine. As much as he was dreading Blaine's potential negative reaction, he couldn't stop himself from watching and hoping for something else. "I ended up going to that little coffee shop across campus. That back corner, the little nook with the big armchairs?" Blaine nodded, letting Kurt know he knew the spot. "It sort of became my study spot."

"You saw me playing all the time," Blaine said in disbelief.

Their footfalls faltered, and Kurt turned to face Blaine, waiting for Blaine's shock to morph into something mean or accusatory. "I... you were so _you_ when you were up there and– I couldn't– I didn't– "

"Why didn't you ever introduce yourself to me?" Blaine whispered sadly. "That corner, it's too dim to really see from the stage, but– Kurt, I wish you had."

Kurt shrugged uncomfortably. "I... at first I figured you were straight, but then I saw those buff guys that were always around and... I didn't think I was your type," Kurt confessed quietly. "Not next to them. But I still stayed to watch. I kind of loved the idea of falling in love with you."

"It's a beautiful idea," Blaine agreed quietly. He stepped in closer, until they were chest to chest and Kurt could feel the pounding of Blaine's heart against his. "I'd do anything for you, Kurt, e- even fall in love. Well, allow myself to admit to it, I guess."

"Is that what we're doing?" Kurt asked nervously. As an answer Blaine looped his arms around Kurt's neck, pressing their foreheads together and letting their noses brush.

"I hope so," Blaine murmured. "As scary as the thought is, I'd really like to love each other... e- even if it all crumbles down around us someday. You're worth the heartache that might happen."

"It won't," Kurt promised, one hand tangling around Blaine's waist as the other reached up and cupped his cheek. "I've waited too long for someone like you to even think about screwing this up."

Their lips met tentatively, and it was both refreshing and a little odd considering how many times they'd kissed before. Kurt let himself sink into the soft brushes and the gentle caress of Blaine's thumb over the back of his neck. This was serenity, a true and strong connection he hoped was never broken. Together they just felt natural, whole, and more content than Kurt had ever felt in his life.

Blaine's lips shifted some, catching the corner of his mouth, his hot breath breezing over Kurt's cheek.

"Kurt Hummel," Blaine said dreamily, "my boyfriend. I'm definitely going to like getting to say that."

"Not as much as I'm going to like getting to tell you t- that I love you." Kurt meant to sound witty, or too come off as humorous, but his words came out rushed and his heart had crawled up his throat and was beating so hard it felt like there was a fist trying to punch its way out.

A slow grin pulled back Blaine's lips, and Kurt was once more struck by the difference between that smile and the one he remember from before they'd been introduced.

"I love you, too."

In love. They were in love and together. Everything Kurt had ever wanted was falling into place – or really, he and Blaine had had to fall into the right places in order to actually see each other as they were. Blaine pressed back in, kissing him a little harder, but the sweetness still lingered. Nothing could ruin this moment, nothing except–

"Fucking _finally_!" Cooper shrieked, tumbling out of the nearest row of bushes. Rachel and Santana cried out in alarm as his arms caught them and dragged them down with them.

"Oh, god," Blaine groaned in embarrassment as Kurt started to giggle. "I– I'm not speaking to _any_ of you ever again."

"But– "

"Shut up, Cooper, or I'll tell Mama what really happened to her favorite dress," Blaine threatened.

Kurt cocked an eyebrow as Cooper's face paled. "Cooper and a dress? This is a story I've got to hear."

"Me, too," Santana agreed, eyeing Cooper carefully. "There's no way those shoulders would fit into Mama Anderson's clothes."

"I'll tell you guys over dinner, yeah?" Blaine offered, hooking his arm around Kurt's waist. Kurt smiled widely at the contact and did the same to Blaine.

"You will _not_ – " Cooper began crossly. "Or– or I'll tell them about you and the bra– "

Blaine's face flooded with color at his words. "I was _nine_!"

Santana and Rachel linked arms and pressed onto Kurt's other side as they started up the path towards the main entrance. "It's about time you had a proper boyfriend," Rachel remarked as Cooper yanked Blaine from Kurt's side and tried to drag him to the ground as they continued to bicker loudly.

"Hey, boyfriend," Kurt called, a tingling thrill going down his spine at the word. Boyfriend. He, Kurt Hummel, had a _boyfriend_. The two brothers stopped fighting abruptly. "Walk with me to dinner?"

Blaine bit his lip to try to hold back his smile, and nodded almost bashfully. "Okay, boyfriend."

As Blaine hopped to his feet and swept back over to his side Rachel sighed loudly and Santana groaned as the two men brushed noses and grinned so wide it was almost painful.

"Ugh, I'm already sickened by you two and you've only been together for five minutes," Santana whined, hoisting Cooper to his feet and shoving him up the path.

"Come on, Jollywood. Let's get out of here before I start projectile vomiting."

Rachel skipped off to join them and Kurt and Blaine took up the rear, hand in hand.


End file.
